Pasión en la Arena
by luxy1985
Summary: El implacable Darien, rey de Calista, se había trasladado al desierto en busca de un poco de tranquilidad y soledad, pero no estaba acostumbrado a pasar la noche solo; Después de una pasión tan ardiente, Serena tenía la sensación de que el corazón iba a estallarle de alegría. Lo que no imaginaba era que algo obligaba a Darien a convertirla… en su esposa.
1. Argumento

**Hola por fin llegamos a resolver la pregunta de donde está el diamante Stefani, pero aclaro esta no es la última novela de la serie, aún faltan 4 mas y las subiré (espero) durante el fin de semana, la novela es de Carol marinelli y Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, un beso. Isa XD**

Pasión en la arena

Argumento:

Serena, una mujer práctica y sin experiencia, debía acudir al desierto a trabajar para el jeque.

El implacable Darien, rey de Calista, se había trasladado al desierto en busca de un poco de tranquilidad y soledad, pero no estaba acostumbrado a pasar la noche solo; aunque teniendo a aquella doncella cerca, quizá no fuera necesario.

Después de una pasión tan ardiente, Serena tenía la sensación de que el corazón iba a estallarle de alegría. Lo que no imaginaba era que algo obligaba a Darien a convertirla… en su esposa. Su inocencia hacía de ella la prometida perfecta para un jeque.


	2. Chapter 1

Uno

Sólo allí podría encontrarse a sí mismo.

Con la mirada clavada en aquel enorme vacío, el jeque Darien Al'Chiba, rey de Calista, empezó a disfrutar de la soledad que le ofrecía el desierto de Azahar. Darien gobernaba Calista y a su gente, pero era el desierto el que le enseñaba cómo hacerlo.

Era un buen rey, un dirigente fuerte, poderoso y, a veces, incluso implacable. Nunca elegía el camino más fácil, su pueblo lo sabía y lo apreciaba por ello. Media más de un metro noventa y tenia los hombros lo bastante anchos como para cargar con las esperanzas y los temores de su tierra, y los brazos lo bastante fuertes para sostener a cualquier mujer. A veces la opinión pública lo consideraba un donjuán, sin embargo su pueblo comprendía y perdonaba esa única debilidad. Ninguna mujer cautivaba su mente durante mucho tiempo…, sólo eran una distracción temporal y necesaria de vez en cuando.

El desierto no tenía nada de temporal.

Darien observó el interminable mar de arena dorada, un paisaje que cambiaba a merced del viento mientras las rocas y los cañones permanecían sólidos e inalterables.

La tierra era la verdadera soberana; feroz, inhóspita y, sin embargo, hermosa. Una tierra que siempre le daba una buena lección de humildad, lo agotaba y luego volvía a llenarlo de energía. Ahora necesitaba pasar por esa prueba a la que lo sometía el desierto para recordar la fuerza que llevaba dentro.

Muchos opinaban que el tiempo había cambiado el desierto; los todoterrenos habían sustituido a los camellos y, en lugar de cetrería, se utilizaban escopetas para cazar, pero el desierto y sus principios vitales seguían estando muy arraigados en ciertos colectivos que los protegían y, al mismo tiempo, mientras Darien estuviera allí, también cuidarían de él. A veces veía a lo lejos una pequeña sombra y sabía que se trataba de alguna tribu nómada trasladándose con sus caravanas de camellos. Darien sabía que jamás invadirían su espacio, ni tampoco perturbarían su soledad, pero que lo cuidarían a distancia para asegurarse de que su rey estaba a salvo y que volvería sin problema a la tierra que tanto amaba.

Para horror de sus ayudantes, Darien había solicitado pasar solo la primera parte de su retiro: no quería que nadie estuviera pendiente de sus caprichos ni que lo distrajeran mientras intentaba concentrarse en encontrar la manera, de dar con la mitad del diamante Stefani que había desaparecido. Porque si la encontraba, las cosa que haría, no sólo gobernaría Calista, también sería el rey de Aristo.

Y entonces habría cumplido con el legado.

Más de treinta años atrás, el rey Christos Karedes había gobernado las dos islas. Las quejas de su pueblo habían llegado a sus oídos. Al pueblo de Aristo le preocupaba no estar recibiendo los beneficios que les correspondían de las minas de diamantes, mientras que el de Calista quería preservar su tierra y su sencilla forma de vida.

Con gran sabiduría, Christos se había dado cuenta de que Aristo tenía que dejar de pretender que Calista lo mantuviera; necesitaba crear una economía propia en lugar de depender de los diamantes de la isla vecina. Por ese motivo llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejar una isla a cada uno de sus hijos y tuvo que tomar la dolorosa decisión de dividir el precioso diamante Stefani. Tanto su hijo como su hija serían coronados reyes con una mitad del diamante Stefani en cada corona.

Su hija Setsuna sería la reina de Calista.

Su hijo Armando, el rey de Aristo.

Pero había pasado el tiempo y las cosas habían ido cambiando como variaba el paisaje de arena del desierto.

La madrastra de Darien, Setsuna, había muerto cinco años atrás junto a su padre… y ahora, con la muerte del rey Armando, parecía que había llegado el momento de que las dos islas experimentaran un cambio.

Sin el diamante, el príncipe Haruka, hijo de Armando, no podía ser coronado rey. El entorno de la familia real de Aristo había tratado por todos los medios de ocultar la desaparición de la joya, pero, como de costumbre, Darien no había tardado en enterarse.

Trató de concentrarse, pero, al igual que le había pasado durante los últimos días, su mente no paraba de ir de un asunto a otro. Se alegró de haber aceptado la sugerencia de Hassan de que su ama de llaves lo acompañara durante la segunda semana de estancia en el desierto. Cuando volviera al campamento con la puesta de sol, Viluy estaría allí y gracias a su ayuda le sería más fácil concentrarse en encontrar la manera de decidir lo mejor para el futuro de su pueblo.

Darien cerró los ojos.

Tenía que defender a su gente de la extravagancia y la insaciable ambición de la isla vecina y, al mismo tiempo, proteger las minas de diamantes, a las que Aristo estaba deseando echar mano.

Entonces podría vengarse.

El viento sopló de pronto e hizo que la arena le acribillara la cara, pero Darien permaneció inmóvil.

Pronto podría vengarse de Armando por lo que le había hecho a su madrastra. Setsuna. En sus labios apareció una leve sonrisa.

Tenía la venganza tan cerca que prácticamente podía saborearla.

Serena miró por última vez el palacio mientras el helicóptero se elevaba en el cielo vespertino.

Era la primera vez que montaba en helicóptero, por lo que debería haberse puesto nerviosa, pero estaba tan aterrada por lo que la esperaba, que no podía preocuparse por algo tan nimio como volar por primera vez. Lo cierto era que llevaba todo el día en una especie de montaña rusa.

Por la mañana había llegado a sus oídos el rumor de que Viluy, el ama de llaves del rey Darien, había huido con su novio mientras el rey se encontraba en el desierto.

Viluy siempre estaba metiéndose en líos, por eso a Serena siempre le había llamado la atención que fuera la criada personal del mismísimo rey. Todos los empleados de palacio habían comentado entre risas la noticia de la huida de Viluy, hasta que se habían enterado de que se suponía que debía acudir aquel mismo día al desierto a servir a su rey. Aquello había dado lugar a una frenética búsqueda para encontrar una sustituta adecuada, lo que había resultado más difícil de lo esperado porque dos de las empleadas con mayor experiencia estaban de baja, otra estaba embarazada y otra tenía un hijo enfermo. Finalmente, para sorpresa de Serena, la habían considerado a ella para ocupar el puesto. Su madre había muerto y no tenía más familia, de modo que no había ningún motivo que le impidiera marcharse de Calista; el único problema era su falta de experiencia al servicio de los miembros de la Casa Real. Serena era una de las doncellas de palacio de la escala más baja, por lo que normalmente ni siquiera tenía trato con la familia real.

—Ningún esfuerzo es demasiado para servir al rey —le dijo Rubeus—. Durante el tiempo que pases allí, estarás disponible día y noche.

—¡Por supuesto!

—El rey no quiere tener el menor contacto con palacio ni con sus ayudantes, desea estar completamente aislado. Viluy iba a ser la única que iba a ayudarlo, preparándole la comida y todo lo que necesitara después de pasar en el desierto la primera semana. Con todos los problemas que ha habido, necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas —Rubeus se pasó la mano por la frente con preocupación—. Hay tantos problemas, Serena…

Así era.

Desde la muerte del rey Armando, la vecina isla de Aristo había sufrido un escándalo tras otro, pero Calista tampoco se había visto exenta de sorpresas. La prometida del rey Darien, Molly, se había casado con el hermano de éste, Neflyte, lo que había causado una enorme sorpresa. Mientras que su hermano menor, el jeque Nicolas, se había casado con una humilde moza de cuadras.

Sí. Rubeus tenía razón, con todos aquellos acontecimientos, el rey debía de tener muchas cosas en las que pensar.

—Como no vais a estar en contacto con palacio —siguió explicándole Rubeus—, no podrás cambiar de opinión una vez llegues allí.

—¿Y si el rey se pusiera enfermo?

—El rey Darien conoce mejor que nadie las exigencias y dificultades del desierto… Y, si considera que es lo que necesita en estos momentos, sus deseos son órdenes —añadió con una sonrisa de preocupación—. Un helicóptero te traerá de nuevo a palacio la semana que viene. Hasta entonces, el rey y tú estaréis solos.

—Trabajaré tanto como sea necesario —prometió Serena.

—Y nada de parlotear como haces siempre —le advirtió Rubeus.

—Ni se enterará de que estoy allí.

Al mirar el rostro sencillo de Serena, sus sinceros ojos azules, Rubeus se relajó un poco porque comprendió que la joven haría todo lo que fuera necesario por su rey.

—Es un momento complicado, Serena… Necesitamos que nuestro rey tome las decisiones correctas. Puede que muchos crean que nuestro trabajo no es importante, pero si conseguimos que el rey no tenga que preocuparse por nada y esté tranquilo, podría elegir el mejor camino para todos —concluyó antes de ponerse en pie—. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder Viluy debería haberse marchado hace más de media hora, el helicóptero espera.

—Tengo que preparar mis cosas.

—No hay tiempo —dijo Rubeus, conduciéndola ya por los pasillos del palacio con la maleta de Viluy en la mano—. Tendrás que arreglarte con las cosas de Viluy.

Serena no tenía ningún inconveniente en utilizar la ropa de otra persona, el problema era que la otra doncella era mucho más delgada y bajita que ella, pero Rubeus hizo caso omiso a sus protestas.

—Se está levantando viento —advirtió—. Si el helicóptero no despega ahora mismo, no podrá hacerlo hasta mañana. ¡No podemos hacer esperar al rey!

El césped que rodeaba el palacio era una prueba inequívoca de la riqueza de Darien, ya que se encontraba al borde del desierto. Serena había observado a menudo las enormes extensiones de arena desde las ventanas del palacio, pero ver el desierto desde el aire, al tiempo que la residencia real desaparecía a lo lejos, le provocó un hormigueo en el estómago que no se debía sólo a los nervios, sino también a la emoción.

De todos los príncipes y jeques que salpicaban su precaria existencia, el que más la había fascinado siempre era Darien.

A veces lo había admirado al verlo pasar, mientras trabajaba en el palacio. Su aspecto era tan camaleónico como su compleja personalidad; ya fuera ataviado con el uniforme militar o con las tradicionales túnicas, siempre estaba espectacular, pero nunca tanto como cuando se ponía ropa occidental.

A Serena le parecía más elegante y sofisticado que cualquier millonario de Aristo o que cualquier estrella de cine, pero cuando realmente se había quedado boquiabierta mirándolo había sido la primera vez que lo había visto sonreír. No le había sonreído a ella, no, una mañana, mientras llevaba sábanas para preparar las habitaciones de invitados para la boda real, había visto pasar al rey, charlando animadamente con su hermano Nicolas, el flamante novio. Nicolas, un apuesto playboy, debía de haber dicho algo divertido, porque en el rostro altivo del rey había aparecido una enorme sonrisa y Serena había tenido la sensación de ver aparecer el sol. Se había sentido atrapada en su increíble belleza hasta tal punto que se le había olvidado inclinarse y bajar la mirada.

Pero, por supuesto, ellos no lo habían notado.

Darien jamás se habría fijado, ni se fijaría en ella.

Pero en aquel instante ella había comprendido cómo se había ganado la reputación de rompecorazones que tenía.

Con una sola sonrisa le había robado el corazón.

Y ahora iba a estar a solas con él.

Quizá para mucha gente no resultara atractiva la idea de encontrarse en medio del desierto con un jefe exigente, pero Serena se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo y sabía que aquélla era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar cuánto valía. Trabajaría denodadamente para el rey al que adoraba y, como bien había dicho Rubeus, así podría ayudar humildemente a su país en una época difícil.

Nada más aterrizar el helicóptero, Serena se bajó rápidamente y el piloto le tiró la maleta, ansioso por volver a despegar antes de que empeorara el viento.

Hacía un calor asfixiante.

El aire era tan seco que ella sintió que le raspaba al entrarle en los pulmones. El pañuelo con el que se había tapado la boca y la nariz no le protegía los ojos, por lo que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza y aguantar hasta que el helicóptero se hubo marchado, aunque tampoco entonces dejó de volar la arena, que le golpeaba las piernas y la cara. Levantó la mirada y en ese momento se dio cuenta realmente de lo aislados que estaban allí. Después de crecer en la parte más pobre de Calista y de haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida cuidando de su madre enferma, Serena sabía bien lo que era trabajar para sobrevivir y tener que enfrentarse a todo tipo de penalidades, sin embargo, sintió angustia al ver la enorme tienda de campaña del rey Darien, que apenas parecía una manchita en la enormidad del desierto.

No esperaba que saliera a saludarla, ¿por qué habría de salir un rey a recibir a su criada? Además, ya le habían dicho que desaparecería por las mañanas y no volvería hasta después de la puesta del sol, para lo cual aún quedaban un par de horas.

Así pues, decidió empezar a trabajar de inmediato y así, cuando el rey volviera, ya se habría familiarizado con el entorno y estaría preparada para darle lo que le pidiera. Quizá entonces se sintiera menos nerviosa.

Al darse cuenta de que las ruedas no giraban sobre la arena tuvo que levantar en vilo la pesada maleta de Viluy. En seguida empezó a sudar y seguramente tenía la cara roja por culpa del calor y del esfuerzo, así que pensó que antes de ponerse a trabajar tendría que beber algo.

Dentro de la tienda estaba oscuro y el ambiente era mucho más fresco. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrar la vista a la falta de luz. El suelo se hallaba cubierto de alfombras, por lo que se quitó los zapatos y caminó descalza. Había algunas mesitas de madera profusamente decoradas y montones de almohadones de terciopelo y raso en los que no le habría importado nada poder sentarse.

¡Pero estaba todo hecho un desastre!

Había entrado mucha arena y por todas partes había platos, tazas y jarras.

Serena siguió investigando y encontró la zona de cocina, donde descubrió que la increíble riqueza de Darien hacía posible que, incluso en mitad del desierto, fuera posible tener agua helada y lavarse la cara con agua fresca.

Echó un vistazo a los manjares que llenaban el frigorífico y la despensa… Si el helicóptero no pudiera ir a buscarlos, sería posible aguantar todo un año sin morirse de hambre. Allí, detrás de la cocina, encontró lo que sin duda era la habitación del servicio, una zona delimitada con cortinas y amueblada con sencillos colchones, pero con todas las comodidades modernas. Serena se dio cuenta de pronto de que se sentía aliviada, y que incluso estaba deseando pasar allí algún tiempo. Si el rey se hallaba fuera del amanecer al atardecer y sólo tenía que hacerse cargo de una tienda de campaña, por grande que fuera, aquello iba a ser unas auténticas vacaciones en comparación con su trabajo en palacio.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Serena se dispuso a barrer el lugar, después haría la cama de Darien. Ningún rey se hacia la cama personalmente. Le cambiaría las sábanas y le prepararía un baño.

Cuando volviera y viera todo lo que había hecho, no le importaría lo más mínimo que no hubiera acudido su criada de siempre. No tardaría en darse cuenta de que ella era capaz de trabajar más y mejor que Viluy.

Darien empezaba a impacientarse; sabia que la criada estaba allí, así que no comprendía por qué no acudía a su encuentro.

El viento lo había obligado a volver más temprano al campamento, donde se había dado un buen baño, un lujo que sólo podían permitirse aquéllos con un titulo como el suyo, pensó al ponerse en pie. La piel bronceada brillaba con el agua y los aceites aromáticos. Aquello hacía que apreciara esas cosas esenciales de la vida en las que normalmente ni siquiera se paraba a pensar.

El sexo era una de esas cosas esenciales.

Él no fumaba ni bebía, estaba en perfectas condiciones físicas y, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaban los caballos y el polo, jamás apostaba pues se negaba a jugarse ni un ápice de la enorme fortuna que tenía.

Su única debilidad eran las mujeres.

Pero eran una apuesta segura, pensó con cierta insatisfacción… Su condición de rey hacía que siempre, absolutamente siempre, resultara ganador.

Sólo había habido una mujer que no había caído rendida a sus pies.

La princesa Molly Zadar había sido elegida por su padre para casarse con él hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era apenas una niña. Darien nunca había sentido el menor deseo de casarse, pero sabía que el pueblo deseaba que su rey sentara la cabeza y, a sus treinta y siete años, ya iba siendo hora de que empezara a tener herederos. Por eso había accedido a seguir los consejos de Hassan, su mano derecha, y había puesto en marcha los preparativos para la esperada boda real. Pero como estaba tan ocupado buscando el diamante Stefani, había enviado a su hermano, el jeque Neflyte, a buscar a su prometida a Hadiya.

Neflyte y Molly se habían enamorado…

Habían tratado de ocultarlo por miedo a enfurecerlo, pero finalmente Neflyte se lo había confesado y su reacción lo había dejado asombrado.

Él se había alegrado enormemente de ver por fin feliz a su hermano. Molly habría sido sin duda una esposa perfecta para un rey, pero lo cierto era que Darien no había sentido la menor atracción hacia ella cuando por fin la había conocido, nada parecido a lo que había visto en el rostro de Neflyte cuando la miraba. Sólo había sentido alegría por la felicidad de su hermano y había descubierto que jamás, ni una sola vez en su vida, había estado siquiera cerca de experimentar el amor que Molly y Neflyte se profesaban.

Pero claro, él era rey y los reyes no tenían tiempo para el amor.

No se afeitó. Nunca lo hacía cuando estaba en el desierto, y no tenía necesidad de impresionar a Viluy.

El título de rey era más que suficiente para impresionarla.

Muy pronto sintió ese fuego en la entrepierna que lo convertía en un mortal más.

Aquella noche, en la tienda, podría ser solo un hombre.

Al día siguiente volvería al desierto y seguiría siendo el rey.

Al oír el helicóptero, Darien se había secado con una toalla y se había paseado desnudo por la tienda, muy cómodo con su propio cuerpo. Había abierto la cortina de la tienda para ver aterrizar el helicóptero y, nada más divisar la maleta azul de Viluy, se había excitado pensando en lo que le esperaba.

Había vuelto a cerrar la cortina y había ido a la opulenta cama, un rey no salía a recibir a nadie.

Se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de vestirse, pero enseguida había pensado que no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

Llevaba toda una semana sin tener relaciones, por lo que de pronto la necesidad era acuciante.

Se quedó recostado sobre los almohadones de la cama, esperándola. Viluy no perdería el tiempo con conversaciones sin sentido, ni exigiría ternura; sabía perfectamente por qué estaba allí. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Del mismo modo que iba a sonreír ella cuando lo viera allí, desnudo…

Mientras imaginaba los hábiles labios de Viluy acariciándolo, se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y se acarició hasta que su miembro alcanzó su máximo esplendor. Oyó entonces el ruido de pasos acercándose y siguió acariciándose lentamente, a la espera de verla sonreír de satisfacción al encontrarlo, sabiendo que no diría nada… En seguida se daría cuenta de que tenía una misión que cumplir urgentemente.

Serena había dado por hecho que el rey estaba fuera; el silencio y lo que le había contado Rubeus la habían inducido a pensar que seguiría en el desierto. Lo único que había pensado antes de entrar en el dormitorio había sido lo bonito que era aquel lugar, lo sorprendente que era encontrar tanta comodidad y tanto lujo en medio del desierto, pero al abrir la cortina se había quedado helada.

Era muy hermoso.

Eso había sido lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza al ver su cuerpo desnudo.

Se le marcaban los músculos bajo la piel bronceada y aún tenía el pelo mojado. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Serena paseó la mirada por su cuerpo.

Tenía los hombros anchos, los brazos largos y fuertes, el abdomen firme, con una hilera de vello oscuro que descendía desde su ombligo… y fue entonces cuando vio lo que no debería haber visto.

Quizá otras doncellas estuvieran acostumbradas a ver desnudos a sus señores, pero ella nunca había visto nada semejante.

En ese instante, antes de cerrar los ojos, vio unos dedos largos y fuertes agarrando un miembro poderoso. Se acariciaba con unos movimientos tan sensuales que Serena se quedó sencillamente fascinada porque, a pesar de la vergüenza que le daba, tuvo que admitir que era lo más hermoso y erótico que había visto en su vida. Sabía que debía marcharse en silencio, discretamente, y eso fue lo que intentó hacer, pero su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a obedecer. Entonces se le escapó la escoba de la mano y cayó al suelo con gran estruendo.

—Lo siento… —dijo tapándose los ojos cuando él abrió los suyos. Intentó darse la vuelta, pero las piernas le fallaban—. Majestad, siento mucho…

Él se levantó de la cama de inmediato y Serena lo oyó maldecir.

—¿Dónde está Viluy?

—No ha podido venir. Majestad.

Sintió el impulso de arrodillare y suplicarle que la perdonara, pero eso la habría dejado a la altura de… Siguió de pie y se disculpó una y otra vez.

—Debería haber llamado antes de entrar, es culpa mía —apenas podía respirar, le ardían las mejillas y tenía el cuerpo entero cubierto de sudor—. Me iré de inmediato —por fin consiguió moverse—. Puede seguir…

Quería estar tranquila, pero no lo estaba, quería aliviar su vergüenza. Iban a estar días y días allí solos.

—¿Seguir? —dijo él—. ¿Seguir con qué?

—Disfrutando —Serena se encogió, pero enseguida intentó mostrarse más sofisticada e incluso se quitó la mano de los ojos y pudo comprobar con alivio que él se había tapado con la colcha de la cama—. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo, por supuesto. Será mejor que me vaya.

Se dio la vuelta, desesperada por salir de allí, pero se quedó atónita cuando Darien la agarró de la muñeca y la giró para que lo mirara… Tenía los ojos llenos de furia.

—¿Crees que estaba dándome placer? —gritó él—. Soy el rey Darien Al'Chiba, no necesito darme placer a mí mismo.

—Pero… —Serena frunció el ceño al darse cuerna, con horror, de que era ahora cuando estaba avergonzado y ofendido.

Cuando volvió a hablar, la boca que había visto sonriendo con placer, estaba llena de desdén.

—¡Eres tú la que está aquí para darme placer!


	3. Chapter 2

Dos

No podría salir de allí nunca más.

¡Nunca!

Tumbada boca abajo en su cama, llorando de vergüenza y temor, Serena consideró las opciones que tenía.

Podía echarse al desierto y desaparecer para siempre.

O sonreír y salir a hacer la cena.

El desierto le pareció la alternativa más sencilla.

¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara? Pero ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?

¿Sería a eso a lo que se había referido Rubeus cuando le había dicho que tendría que estar disponible noche y día y que ningún esfuerzo era demasiado para servir al rey?

¡Pero él estaba furioso con ella! Sus continuas disculpas no habían servido más que para empeorar las cosas.

Su trabajo allí había terminado y sin embargo, no podía marcharse… Se echó a llorar de nuevo. Estaba en un callejón sin salida porque, incluso y aunque fuera de esa clase de mujeres, aunque supiera dar placer no sólo a un hombre, sino a todo un rey, no podría hacerlo porque estaba en ese momento del mes.

¡Y estaría atrapada allí durante días!

—Toma.

Serena se quedó helada por segunda vez en menos de una hora.

Permaneció inmóvil al oír su voz y sentir su imponente presencia, pero esa vez no había furia en su voz, sólo calma.

—Te he preparado un café. Toma.

¡E1 rey le había hecho un café!

Se dio la vuelta y miró la taza con verdadero asombro. La agarró y se la llevó a los labios; el sabor dulce del café hizo que se sintiera mejor, aunque seguía atónita. No comprendía que el rey Darien estuviera en su habitación y, además, le hablara sin el menor enfado. La confusión aumentó cuando lo miró a la cara v vio que estaba casi sonriendo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Serena —dijo al tiempo que se disponía a ponerse en pie, sin olvidar quién era y ante quién estaba—. Alteza, no sé cómo decirle cuanto lo sien…

—¡Ya está bien! —el rey cortó en seco su enésima disculpa, pero después de un momento de silencio, se sentó al borde la cama y la miró.

Había estado casi una hora oyéndola llorar.

Mientras se vestía había ido desapareciendo la furia inicial. Él jamás se avergonzaba; quizá se hubiera enfadado un poco, pero de avergonzarse nada.

Aunque sí se había dado cuenta de lo avergonzada que se había quedado ella.

Y una vez que dejó de sentir el enfado y la decepción porque Viluy no hubiera acudido, se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido… y también de que la había asustado.

Iban a tener que pasar varios días aislados en el desierto, así que había decidido, como solía hacer, enfrentarse al problema cara a cara.

—Pensé que eras Viluy. Tenía que llegar estar tarde y cuando vi su maleta de lejos…

—Se fue del palacio esta mañana, Alteza —Serena estaba temblando; la atemorizaba hablar directamente al rey, aunque agradecía tener la oportunidad de explicarse—. En el último momento me eligieron a mí para que viniera a sustituirla y no tuve tiempo de hacer el equipaje… Voy a tener usar su ropa…

Darien echó un vistazo a su figura generosa, pero no dijo nada.

—Pensé que Su Majestad estaba en el desierto y que no volvería hasta el atardecer. Quería prepararle la habitación —Serena se encogió de hombros con resignación—. Rubeus me dijo que tendría que estar disponible noche y día, y hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para que estuviera cómodo, Majestad. Intentó decirme cuáles eran mis obligaciones y yo estaba tan ansiosa por aceptarlas que realmente no comprendí… Yo no sé nada de esas cosas.

—Rubeus se refería a limpiar, cocinar y, si lo necesito, quizá darme un poco de conversación —explicó Darien—. Lo que ha pasado esta tarde… —hizo un movimiento con la mano como para olvidarse por completo del asunto—. Viluy y yo teníamos un acuerdo privado.

—Ah… —Serena frunció el ceño al darse cuenta por fin por qué una criada tan irresponsable y perezosa ocupaba un lugar de tanta confianza—. Entonces yo no tengo que… Quiero decir que Su Majestad no espera que yo…

—No —Darien se estremeció sólo de pensarlo, pero no dio ninguna muestra de ello.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener amantes delgadas, bien arregladas y hábiles. La idea de que aquella mujer gordita, no demasiado agraciada y tímida ocupara el lugar de Viluy hizo que su respuesta sonara absolutamente tajante.

—¿Pero sí necesita una criada?

Ni quería ni necesitaba una criada, pero al mirar el rostro aún lloroso de la muchacha, sintió algo muy extraño, la misma sensación que le había provocado su llanto y había impulsado a todo un rey a prepararle un café a una criada.

—Sí… —dijo frunciendo el ceño con confusión. No podía creer que realmente estuviese tratando de tranquilizarla; normalmente eran los demás los que lo calmaban a él—. Necesito una criada, sí, pero no esta noche. Deshaz del equipaje y descansa. Puedes empezar a trabajar mañana.

Una vez dicho eso, salió de allí dejando a Serena sola y sin salir aún del asombro. Un asombro que mitigó la vergüenza que le había hecho sentir lo ocurrido.

El rey le había preparado un café y la había consolado.

Se puso en pie con piernas temblorosas, abrió la maleta tal y como él le había dicho y comenzó a inspeccionar el contenido. Observó las prendas con creciente curiosidad a media que iba descubriendo qué clase de «acuerdo privado» tenían Viluy y el rey.

Aparte de un uniforme de doncella que sin duda era demasiado estrecho para ella, allí había medias de seda, preservativos cuyo envoltorio brillaba dentro del neceser de aseo, ligueros y sujetadores transparentes que no taparían ni un lunar. Había lociones y pociones que Viluy debía usar para hacer una magia de la que ella no sabía absolutamente nada. Finalmente, sacó una fina bata y el uniforme y cerró rápidamente la maleta para tratar de olvidar lo que había visto. Prefería llevar la misma ropa toda la semana antes que utilizar nada de lo que allí había.

Como había lavado su ropa interior y el vestido para poder volver a ponérselo todo al día siguiente, no le quedó más remedio que acostarse desnuda, pero dejó el uniforme y la bata sobre una silla junto a la cama, por si Darien la llamaba. Una vez entre las frescas sábanas trató de relajarse, pero no pudo. Por primera vez desobedeció las órdenes del rey y no pudo descansar.

Volvió a encender la luz y abrió de nuevo la maleta. Esa vez examinó el contenido muy despacio y con curiosidad. Se probó el color de los pintalabios en el dorso de la mano, pulverizó perfume al aire para sentir el olor y abrió también un bote de crema depilatoria. En Calista no había centros de depilación tan sofisticados como los de Aristo, así que era lógico que Viluy tuviera que ocuparse de esas cosas personalmente.

Se miró a sí misma y vio el vello que le cubría las piernas, los rizos rubios que ocultaban su feminidad. Por primera vez en su vida le importó tener un aspecto tan descuidado y deseó tener un cuerpo suave y hermoso… Después se maldijo por pararse siquiera a pensar esas cosas. Cerró la maleta de golpe y apagó la luz con enfado. No quería pensar en ello, pero su mente se negaba a obedecer y a darle la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Aquel día había entrado en un mundo completamente nuevo, había visto cosas que jamás habría imaginado que vería. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de conciliar el sueño. Ya no era el rey ni el desierto lo que la preocupaba… Sus sueños más osados no eran más que una versión suavizada de lo que había ocurrido aquel día frente a sus ojos.

Cuando estaba en el desierto a Darien le gustaba prepararse personalmente un sencillo desayuno…

Sin embargo, aquella mañana se encontró con un verdadero festín.

Olió el aroma del fatir fresco, el delicioso pan ácimo que había preparado Serena. Había también un cuenco de almendras en aceite de argán y miel, queso de diferentes tipos, fruta y el habitual café dulce, aunque también había preparado un refrescante té a la menta.

—Está muy rico —dijo Darien con inesperado entusiasmo en cuanto dio el primer bocado al fatir.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener los mejores chefs, a degustar manjares de excelente calidad; sin embargo, aquel fatir no se parecía a ningún otro que hubiera probado. Era delicioso.

—Es la receta de mi madre —dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

—¡Debe de ser muy buena cocinera!

—Lo era —la sonrisa desapareció—. Murió hace dos años. Trabajaba de doncella en el palacio de Aristo y solía prepararlo…

—Allí no toman fatir —la interrumpió Darien—. Seguro que es todo repostería francesa. ¡Al menos en Calista aún nos quedan las tradiciones!

—Estoy segura de que tiene razón —asintió Serena—, pero mi madre trabajó allí hace muchos años, antes de que yo naciera.

—En la época del rey Christos —dijo Darien con nostalgia, aunque no había llegado a conocer a aquel hombre—. Seguro que entonces sí comían fatir —admitió—. Y aceite de argán —sumergió un trozo de pan en el carísimo aceite y se lo dio a probar a Serena, que lo rechazó con evidente asombro—. Siéntate —le ordenó Darien—. Llevo días sin hablar con nadie. Aquí puedes hablar conmigo siempre que yo lo desee —volvió a ofrecerle el trozo de pan y esa vez ella lo aceptó—. Pero cuando volvamos a palacio haré como que no te conozco —le recordó a continuación.

—¡Claro! —dijo ella y volvió a sorprenderse al verlo sonreír. Se perdió por completo en aquella sonrisa.

—Era una broma —aseguró Darien—. Cuando le vea en el palacio te saludaré. ¿Qué tal está el aceite?

Serena apenas podía creer que el rey fuera a saludarla, ¡a ella!

—Es increíble —había comido fatir muchas veces, pero sólo lo endulzaba con miel, pues el aceite de argán era un auténtico lujo, oro líquido que producían unos árboles que crecían sólo en el suroeste de Marruecos. Era delicado y sabroso.

—Aporta mucha energía—le explicó Darien—. Y se supone que también… —titubeó al ver el rubor de sus mejillas y darse cuenta de que a lo mejor no debía hablar de afrodisíacos después de lo sucedido el día anterior— tiene un gran poder medicinal —añadió finalmente—. A mi madre también le gustaba desayunar fatir.

Al ver cómo su rostro volvía a endulzarse con una sonrisa, a Serena le resultó fácil sonreír también.

—¿A su verdadera madre o a la reina Setsuna?

Fue una pregunta inocente al hilo de la distendida conversación que él mismo había iniciado, pero Serena no tardó en darse cuenta de que había cometido una nueva equivocación.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar —espetó Darien—, no preguntar.

—Por supuesto, Majestad… —Serena se puso en pie con las mejillas ardiendo y se entretuvo en retirar los platos mientras se maldecía a sí misma por sacar un tema tan delicado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Pero al darse la vuelta hacia la cocina, las palabras de Darien la dejaron inmóvil.

—Me refería a mi primera madre —dijo con voz más suave—. Siempre insistía en que comiéramos fatir por las mañanas.

Serena se limitó a asentir, pues tenía miedo de volver a decir algo inadecuado.

—Me ha gustado mucho el desayuno —dijo entonces Darien—, pero mañana sólo quiero café. Cuando estoy aquí me gusta llevar una vida sencilla.

—¡Pero no puede marcharse al desierto sin comer nada! —Serena cerró la boca de pronto, pero volvió a respirar cuando vio que, en lugar de reprenderla, el rey tomaba otro sorbo de café.

—Café y fatir… —transigió—. Nada más.

Los vientos del día anterior habían cambiado el paisaje de las dunas.

Sí se perdía, las rocas serían su única referencia en aquel entorno. Eran lo que lo guiaba ahora, por muy abandonado que se sintiera.

La búsqueda del diamante había dado muchos giros desde la muerte de Armando, cuando había descubierto que la piedra original había sido reemplazada por una falsa. Entonces había emprendido una búsqueda que lo había llevado a Egipto, a Estados Unidos y a Londres. Había encontrado joyas de Aristo en distintas subastas, las había comprado todas de manera anónima y había llegado a la conclusión de que Armando había tenido una amante a la que había colmado de regalos; quizá incluso le hubiera regalado el diamante.

Pero ¿quién sería?

Tenía la sensación de que las pistas que había seguido habían ido alejándolo de la verdad, que cada joya que había aparecido lo había confundido un poco más. Había oído rumores de que la amante había sido una doncella de palacio, pero esa idea no lo había llevado a ninguna parte. También había llegado a sus oídos el rumor de que Armando había tenido otra amante durante los primeros años de su matrimonio, pero, si era cierto, en esa época el rey había sido más discreto.

En definitiva, no había encontrado nada.

Por eso estaba allí, por eso había decidido retirarse al desierto. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza; la muerte de Armando, la renuncia al trono de Malaquite, las bodas de sus propios hermanos, la búsqueda del diamante… Aquellos últimos meses habían sido una locura. Él había optado por recurrir a aquella tierra y pedirle ayuda humildemente.

Caminó sin rumbo por la arena.

La mención de su madre aquella mañana, el hecho de que Serena se hubiera atrevido a hablar de su madre, había despertado algo dentro de él… Al principio había sido sólo el recuerdo de un tiempo en el que la vida era sencilla, la risa de su madre mientras él corría por el palacio, en otra tierra, en otra época.

Su verdadera madre.

Darien no había sido siempre el heredero al trono de Calista, algo que durante algún tiempo le había preocupado, seguramente tanto como al propio pueblo de Calista.

Su madre había muerto al dar a luz a su séptimo hijo, Zafiro. Después de un período de duelo, su padre, el jeque Ashraf Al'Chiba, tercer hijo de la familia que gobernaba Hadiya, se había casado con Setsuna, reina de Calista.

La reina Setsuna no podía tener hijos, por lo que había aceptado como suyos a los hijos de Ashraf y había preparado a Darien para que algún día se convirtiera en rey. Aquello debería haber sucedido mucho después, pero Ashraf y Setsuna habían muerto en un accidente de helicóptero y el peso del gobierno de una isla golpeada por la tragedia había caído sobre sus hombros.

Ahora, cinco años más tarde, a sus treinta y siete años de edad, Darien tenía la sensación de que el peso de la responsabilidad era mayor que nunca, pero cargaba con él de buen grado.

El poder lo era lodo para él.

Ahora su única misión era encontrar el diamante.

Entonces, se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿por qué no conseguía concentrarse en ello?

Aquél fue un día muy largo. Darien había desaparecido después del desayuno y Serena se había puesto a limpiar, encantada de estar ocupada y así no tener que pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Tenía mucho que hacer.

Quizá el rey se preparara su propia comida, pero desde luego no limpiaba ni un solo plato. Había ropa y toallas tiradas por todas partes. Serena se esmeró en la limpieza con la infantil fantasía de que si hacía muy bien su trabajo, si era eficiente y no molestaba al rey, quizá él, al regresar al palacio, la eligiera para sustituir a Viluy como criada personal… Pero sólo en sus tareas de criada, nada más, pensó Serena con el rostro sonrojado.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que consiguiera reunir el valor necesario para preparar el dormitorio de Darien, y entonces volvieron a ruborizársele las mejillas.

Barrió el suelo y limpió el polvo antes de decidirse por fin a acercarse a la cama y cambiarle las sábanas de seda. Por más que intentara no pensar en ello, de hecho, cuanto más se esforzaba, más difícil le resultaba. No podía borrar de su mente aquella imagen del rey Darien.

Serena sabía muy bien quién era y, a diferencia de lo que les ocurría a muchas otras, en su corazón no había ni un ápice de resentimiento. Su madre. Ikuko, le había inculcado un verdadero amor a la realeza porque, según le había explicado, habían sido muy generosos con ella. El duro trabajo que había realizado de joven en el palacio había recibido como recompensa un generoso pago que, gracias a los buenos consejos, había sabido invertir de manera que le había permitido vivir humildemente el resto de su vida sin volver a trabajar.

Serena nunca lo había cuestionado.

Como tampoco se cuestionaba por qué algunos lo tenían todo mientras otros no tenían nada. Se consideraba una privilegiada por trabajar en el palacio; aunque sólo lavara los lujosos vestidos, al menos podía verlos. Aunque sólo fuera cuando limpiaba la plata y las joyas, podía tenerlas en sus manos.

Nunca serían suyas y lo aceptaba.

Del mismo modo que aceptaba que el hombre cuya sensual belleza había podido admirar durante unos segundos jamás le prestaría la menor atención.

Volvió a sentir esa emoción desconocida en la boca del estómago al recordar lo que había visto y se mordió el labio inferior mientras retiraba la sábana. La tela aún estaba impregnada de su aroma masculino. Entonces, por un momento, durante un fugaz instante, deseó…

Por primera vez en toda su vida suspiró por que el deseo que había podido admirar fuera suyo durante un instante. Se llevó la sábana al rostro e inhaló su aroma hasta lo más profundo.

Y deseó ser tan delgada y hermosa como Viluy.

Deseó que el rey hubiera estado esperándola.

Deseó no decepcionarlo.

Pero no le pagaban para soñar, así que continuó con su trabajo y, en los siguientes dos días, entre los dos surgió una rutina.

Darien se levantaba al amanecer, cuando ella estaba ya preparando el desayuno. Por las mañanas solía comer en silencio; a veces le preguntaba si había dormido bien o le daba las gracias con un murmullo, pero generalmente se mostraba callado y pensativo. Para ella suponía casi un alivio cuando se marchaba para no volver hasta el atardecer.

Pero el Darien que regresaba con la puesta del sol era diferente.

Se bañaba y cambiaba de ropa, y luego comía lo que ella había preparado. Después, mientras Serena retiraba los platos de la cena, se sentaba en los almohadones, tomaba el café y comenzaba a hablar con ella.

Siempre teniendo en mente las advertencias de Rubeus y los errores que ya había cometido. Serena intentaba controlar lo que decía, pero lo cierto era que el rey Darien Al'Chiba resultaba una compañía tan amena a aquellas horas que resultaba muy fácil relajarse y hablar de su familia. La recompensa era ver cómo su rostro se suavizaba con esa sonrisa capaz de pararle el corazón a cualquiera cuando ella hacía alguna broma, y lo más sorprendente era que jamás la callaba cuando le llevaba la contraria.

El rey Darien detestaba a la familia real de Aristo, pero Serena los adoraba y se negaba a darle la razón.

—La familia real de Aristo trató muy bien a mi madre —dijo con firmeza una noche—. Yo estoy ahorrando para poder ir a la coronación del príncipe Endy en enero.

Si él encontraba la joya, no habría tal coronación, pensó Darien. Pero, por supuesto, Serena no sabía nada de aquello. Lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo las dos familias era en que la desaparición del diamante debía mantenerse en absoluto secreto.

—¿Realmente crees que Endy será un buen rey? —preguntó Darien con cierto desprecio—. Al que educaron para ser rey fue a su hermano Malaquite, pero renunció al trono para casarse con una mujer muy poco adecuada.

—Pero es una historia preciosa—aseguró Serena.

—¡Fue una debilidad! —replicó Darien, menospreciando tal opinión—. Al pueblo de Aristo le preocupa ese comportamiento. Todo el mundo sabe que el príncipe Endy y su nueva esposa no desean realmente hacerse cargo de tanta responsabilidad.

—Pues a mí no me preocupa.

—Tú vives en Calista —señaló Darien—, no tiene por qué preocuparte. Todo ese caos no te afecta, tienes un rey fuerte.

—Así es —asintió Serena, ruborizada—. Tengo un rey maravilloso al que me siento muy honrada de servir, pero me importa lo que ocurra en Aristo y creo que, con la ayuda de la reina Neherenia, el príncipe Endy se convertirá en un buen rey.

Serena se mantuvo firme y Darien no pudo por menos que admirar su lealtad cuando ella le sonrió levemente y se retiró a su habitación.

Además, había algo en lo que tenía razón, reconoció Darien recostándose sobre los almohadones para cerrar los ojos sólo un momento. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto después del largo día, pero su mente seguía alerta. En su opinión, la reina Neherenia era lo único que salvaba a Aristo. Era una mujer elegante y digna que había permanecido leal y discretamente junto a Armando, entregada por completo a sus hijos y a distintas obras benéficas y, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, había criado bien a sus herederos. Darien siempre había admirado al príncipe Malaquite, al menos hasta que le había dado la espalda a su pueblo por una mujer.

Lo cierto era que resultaba interesante charlar con Serena, hasta el punto de que consideró la idea de pedirle que volviera, porque la echó de menos cuando se retiró. Echó de menos esos brillantes ojos azules y el modo en que se sonrojaba levemente cuando se reía. Aquello lo hizo detenerse en seco. Quizá fuera por el hecho de estar allí aislado con ella, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que hablaba mucho cuando estaba con ella. Bajo su atenta mirada, resultaba muy fácil olvidarse de las normas, de la discreción y de la distancia que parecía llevar grabadas en el ADN.

Así que, en lugar de llamarla, se retiró él también, pero no a la cama sino afuera. Encendió un fuego y se tumbó bajo las estrellas a escuchar los sonidos del desierto y a recordar quién era Serena… porque jamás se olvidaba de quién era él.

Sin embargo la sexta noche, una vez estuvo todo limpio y cuando Serena no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse más, le pidió que se sentara con él en los almohadones.

—¿No vives en el palacio?

—Tengo una pequeña casita en el campo —le explicó ella, de nuevo ruborizada mientras ocupaba un lugar junto a él—. Bueno, era de mi madre.

—Pero dijiste que era doncella en el palacio de Aristo… ¿Cómo pudo permitírselo?

—Sí, eso fue antes de que yo naciera —respondió Serena—. Ahorró bastante y supo invertirlo. Es una casa muy pequeña, pero la verdad es que aquellos ahorros le permitieron vivir sin trabajar el resto de su vida.

Qué ingenua era. Darien se abstuvo de sonreír mientras pensaba que las únicas madres solteras dueñas de su propia casa en Calista tenían que trabajar mucho. Pero era enternecedor que Serena creyera las mentiras que le había contado su madre.

—¿La echas de menos?

—Muchísimo —vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella lo hizo desaparecer de inmediato parpadeando—. Supongo que Su Majestad también echa de menos a su madre… o, más bien, a sus madres.

Esa vez no la reprendió, se limitó a asentir levemente. Había sido muy duro perder a su madre a los once años, pero también lo había sido perder a Setsuna cinco años atrás. Darien nunca había estado demasiado unido a su padre; se respetaban mutuamente, pero nunca habían mantenido una verdadera conversación, ni habían intercambiado muestras de cariño. Con Setsuna todo había sido distinto. Ella lo adoraba como si fuera sangre de su sangre, lo había ayudado a hacer frente a la idea de convertirse en rey algún día y le había confiado sus propios temores. Darien no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que Serena estaba diciendo, pero la hizo callar cuando de pronto la oyó decir:

—…y después de lo que le pasó al hermano pequeño de Su Majestad…

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo Darien rotundamente. Quería que le hablara de sí misma, no que analizara lo que sentía él—. La verdad es que es una suerte que tengas tu propia casa.

Pero Serena ya no estaba tan receptiva y, por mucho que intentó engatusarla para que volviera a hablar libremente, el ambiente se había vuelto más tenso y ella respondía con el menor número de palabras posible.

Quizá fuera dulce e ingenua, pensó Darien, pero también era muy inteligente y obstinada, dos cosas que habían logrado despertar su curiosidad durante los últimos días, aunque nunca tanto como en ese momento. Si bien siguió mostrándose perfectamente educada, se negaba a transigir y a hacer de bufón de la corte sólo para entretenerlo. De hecho, ni siquiera quiso contarle nada más sobre sí misma hasta que él le correspondiera del mismo modo, confidencia por confidencia.

Sin decir ni una palabra, le exigía algo que él rara vez concedía.

Una verdadera conversación.

—Serias una magnífica jugadora de ajedrez —Darien esbozó una sonrisa cuando su escueta respuesta lo obligó a pensar bien su siguiente movimiento y se preguntó si el abrirse a ella supondría caer en una trampa o, por el contrario, le ayudaría a sentirse más libre.

—Lo dudo —respondió Serena sonriendo levemente—. No me gustan los juegos.

Después de un largo silencio durante el que observó con desconfianza su rostro comprensivo. Darien eligió por fin la segunda opción.

—Pienso en él todos los días —dijo rompiendo el tenso silencio. Nunca había admitido tal cosa, ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Oyó cómo las palabras salían libremente de sus labios y no hizo nada para detenerlas—. Aún ahora, tantos años después, no consigo hacerme a la idea de que esté muerto.

—Y por eso no puede llorar su muerte —al percibir el dolor de su voz. Serena alargó la mano y se la puso en el brazo, pero nada más establecer contacto se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado que era y la retiró de inmediato.

Por su parte. Darien estaba luchando consigo mismo. Había dejado que viera su dolor para que ella siguiera hablando, pero ese leve roce de su mano había conseguido hacerlo sentir mejor. Volvió a mirarla a la cara y tuvo que admitir que, durante unos segundos, había sentido que lo comprendía.

Nunca había llorado la muerte de su hermano.

No se había permitido pasar el duelo. Un príncipe que algún día se convertiría en rey no podía llorar.

Setsuna sí había llorado. Durante un segundo recordó a Setsuna, tendida en la cama, llorando. Cuánto habría deseado llorar con ella, pero a los dieciséis años, eso resultaba imposible para el futuro rey. Con la mirada clavada en los ojos color cielo de Serena, sintió una tensión en el hombro, como si volviera a estar allí la mano de su padre.

—Sé fuerte —le había dicho su padre, el jeque Ashraf, apretándole el hombro cuando lo que Darien habría necesitado era que lo abrazara—. No nos corresponde a nosotros exigir respuestas.

Nunca lo había puesto en duda… hasta ese momento.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó? —le preguntó Serena con voz suave.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Sé lo que he leído —respondió ella—. Y lo que he oído, pero no lo que ocurrió realmente.

—Sabes todo lo que tienes que saber.

—Puede que hablar ayude a Su Majestad.

—¿Cómo?

Serena se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía cómo podría ayudarlo. Tenía delante un hombre que jamás había tenido en cuenta sus propios sentimientos, al que habían educado para actuar más que para sentir.

Habría podido echarse a llorar, no por el hermano de Darien, sino por la confusión que veía en los ojos de éste. Casi podía sentir cómo se ablandaba y volvía a endurecerse de nuevo al instante siguiente. Algo que a ella le resultaba tan sencillo, para él era una prueba imposible.

Y entonces le hizo el mayor regalo podría haberle hecho. El rey Darien Al'Chiba la invitó a entrar en su mundo, no sin dolor, y Serena se dio cuenta de que lo amaría siempre por haberlo hecho.

—Mi hermano. Helios, estaba enfermo, tenía la gripe… —su voz fuerte era ahora poco más que un susurro—. Yo nunca jugaba con los más pequeños. Me habían educado para ser rey, así que no podía hacer cosas tan infantiles. Neflyte y Nicolas, los gemelos, se escaparon para construir una balsa. Ya eran adolescentes, así que deberían haber sido más sensatos, pero querían vivir la aventura de construir su propia balsa y navegar con ella por el mar. Zafiro se enteró de sus planes y les pidió que lo dejaron ir con ellos… —la voz se le quebró por un momento y tuvo que hacer una pausa. Serena esperó pacientemente hasta que estuviese listo para continuar—. Perdieron el control y el mar se los trago.

Serena había oído hablar de aquella tragedia que había ocurrido cuando ella contaba sólo cuatro años. Había visto la cicatriz que el príncipe Neflyte tenía en la cara, donde le habían disparado, y había leído algunos artículos en la biblioteca, pero escucharlo de boca del propio rey, del hermano que tanto había perdido aquel día, hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—Los capturaron unos contrabandistas de diamantes. Zafiro era un muchacho muy orgulloso, así que les dijo quiénes eran sus padres. Al enterarse de ello, los contrabandistas quisieron sacar provecho. Los ataron; Neflyte y Nicolas aún tienen las marcas de las cuerdas que consiguieron cortar mientras los contrabandistas pensaban qué rescate debían pedir. En el palacio todo el mundo estaba frenético. Recuerdo la búsqueda, los helicópteros, los botes… —Darien meneó la cabeza—. Fue Zafiro el que consiguió soltarse y desató a sus hermanos mayores; se subieron a la balsa y se echaron al mar. Estuvieron a punto de escapar, pero los contrabandistas los vieron. Dispararon a Neflyte en la cara, aún se le nota la cicatriz…

Serena asintió con solemnidad.

—No son nada comparado con el dolor que lleva dentro.

—Neflyte cayó al mar y, por supuesto, Nicolas se tiró a salvar a su hermano gemelo. Intentaron volver a la balsa, pero la corriente la arrastró mar adentro, con Zafiro encima. Los contrabandistas volvieron a atraparlos y los golpearon una y otra vez. Mi padre pagó el rescate de sus dos hijos, pero Zafiro… —no podía continuar, así que Serena lo hizo por él.

—No se ha vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces.

—Si siguiera con vida, esta misma semana cumpliría veintisiete años. Zafiro seria ya todo un hombre.

—Puede que esté con vida… —dijo Serena, pero Darien cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—El corazón me asegura que está vivo, pero la cabeza me dice que está muerto, que debo dejarlo descansar; sin embargo, no puedo —volvió a menear la cabeza…

Jamás había revelado a nadie tanto de sí mismo y se había quedado sin fuerzas. El consuelo y la comprensión que veía en los ojos de Serena parecían estar invadiéndolo.

—Creo que voy a retirarme.

Y lo hizo sin decir nada más. Serena se quedó allí unos segundos antes de obligarse a ponerse en pie, ordenar los almohadones y preparar la mesa para el desayuno antes de dirigirse a su habitación, desnudarse y meterse en la cama.

Tuvo que obligarse también a quedarse en la cama y no dejarse llevar por el deseo de ir junto a él, acurrucarse a su lado como un gatito y ofrecerle un poco de calor. Deseaba seguir oyendo aquella voz profunda.

Compartir la noche no con un rey, sino con el hombre.

«¡Concéntrate!»

Darien estaba teniendo verdaderos problemas para hacerlo. El sol se hallaba aun muy alto y su sombra era apenas visible junto a los pies…, unos pies que parecían empeñados en llevarlo de nuevo junto a ella.

Al principio su continua charla lo había puesto nervioso. El rostro ansioso con el que se asomaba a la tienda cada tarde a la espera de su regreso y las historias sobre su madre lo habían hecho impacientarse. El modo en que la describía, como si en lugar de una criada, hubiese sido una princesa.

Sí, al principio lo había irritado.

Sin embargo ahora…

Casi estaba deseando volver y charlar con ella.

El día estaba haciéndosele interminable. Aún quedaban muchas horas para la puesta de sol y, por mucho que intentara concentrarse en los problemas de la isla, su mente no dejaba de divagar. En su mente aparecía una y otra vez la imagen de su hermano o el rostro de Serena… Un aroma que lo llevó de regreso mucho antes del atardecer.

—¡Llega pronto!

Viluy habría estado tumbada en los almohadones, bebiendo vino y leyendo alguna revista… Serena, en cambio, estaba colgando las cortinas de la zona de estar.

—Siento que todo esté tan desordenado, Majestad.

—Continúa.

—Las he quitado para airearlas un poco —explicó Serena.

—No te preocupes —dijo Darien frunciendo el ceño, pero no porque estuviera trabajando.

Había algo diferente en ella, algo que no sabía identificar. Estaba subida a una pequeña escalera, con los brazos levantados, lo que hacía que se le subiera el uniforme y se le vieran las pantorrillas. Darien sintió una extraña tensión en la garganta al ver el modo en que la tela del uniforme se tensaba sobre sus pechos generosos, en la curva del trasero.

—¿Qué tal día ha tenido? —le preguntó, y se echó a reír mientras colgaba una nueva cortina—. Claro que no es asunto mío, por supuesto.

—Pues ha sido… —Darien se paró a pensar antes de responder— muy poco productivo.

—Vaya.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos parecían más azules que nunca, como dos joyas.

¿Cómo había podido no ver su belleza?

Entonces el corazón se le detuvo durante una décima de segundo. Un movimiento dejó a la vista sus axilas. Darien volvió a bajar la vista hasta sus piernas y se fijó entonces en lo suave y brillante que parecía su piel. Estaba claro que había estado utilizando las cremas de Viluy.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —la pregunta lo confundió—. Ha dicho que había tenido un día muy poco productivo.

—¡Ah! —ni siquiera recordaba de lo que habían estado hablando, pero agradeció que ella aún estuviese de espaldas y no lo hubiera visto mirarla fijamente—. No he podido dejar de pensar en mi hermano —la vio volverse a mirarlo, con preocupación y ternura. Se le habían escapado algunos mechones de pelo de la cinta y caían libremente junto a su cuello—. Me imaginaba cómo sería si estuviera vivo.

—Es lógico, después de haber hablado de él.

—Está bien recordar —dijo Darien con una débil sonrisa—. Duele, pero está bien.

—Siento mucho que le resulte tan doloroso —y Darien supo que hablaba con total sinceridad—. ¿Alguna vez se suaviza ese dolor?

Darien comprendió entonces que se lo preguntaba por ella, por el dolor que también ella arrastraba, pero desde hacía mucho menos tiempo.

—Se aprende a vivir con ello. No disminuye, pero se aprende a sobrellevarlo. Tú también lo harás —añadió.

—Gracias —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Darien no sonrió, a pesar de la calidez que sentía de pronto en su interior. Se quedó mirándola un momento, a la espera de que se sonrojara y apartara la mirada; a la espera de ese momento de conexión que sentía siempre con las mujeres y en el que sabía que ellas lo deseaban.

Pero ese momento no llegó. En lugar de sonrojarse, Serena sonrió aún más y cambió de tema.

—Voy a terminar de colgar estoy y luego le prepararé un baño, pero antes haré algo fresco de beber…

Darien asintió.

Allí sentado, viéndola trabajar, se preguntó por primera vez por una mujer. Hasta entonces siempre había sabido la respuesta.

Siempre.

Las mujeres siempre lo deseaban, siempre había señales que él identificaba fácilmente. Le encantaba analizarlas, interpretar esos gestos involuntarios y luego hacerse con el premio.

Pocas mujeres rechazaban a un rey, pero era precisamente ese desafío lo que más le gustaba. Le encantaba ese baile que tenía lugar entre un hombre y una mujer, especialmente cuando ella era inalcanzable; entonces daba rienda suelta a su sensualidad, a su capacidad de hacer que hasta la mujer más difícil se derritiera por él.

Pero Serena le resultaba misteriosa.

¿Habría utilizado los productos de belleza de Viluy por curiosidad, o lo había hecho por él?

—¡Ya está!

Mientras se bajaba de la escalera, ésta se tambaleó durante un segundo… o quizá no fue así, pero a él le pareció la excusa perfecta para agarrarla de la mano y ayudarla a bajar los dos últimos peldaños.

—Gracias.

Tenía la piel suave. Darien sintió su olor: no había ni rastro de perfume, sólo su olor personal. Y entonces, con la mano en su muñeca, encontró la respuesta.

A pesar de lo tranquila e indiferente que parecía, sintió cómo a ella se le aceleraba el pulso bajo sus dedos y supo que el contacto de sus cuerpos la había inquietado de la manera más primitiva.

_«Un pájaro se había colado en el palacio._

_Un pájaro gris, pequeño y feo, que provocó un momentáneo caos._

_El pequeño Zafiro gritaba de júbilo mientras lo perseguía, las criadas corrían tras él con escobas mientras el diminuto pájaro revoloteaba, aterrado, hacia el estudio, donde se chocó una y otra vez contra las puertas de cristal._

_Setsuna echó a las empleadas y le dijo a Zafiro que se sentara y observara en silencio mientras ella hablaba con el mayor de sus hijos._

—_Cuando hay un problema que siembra el caos, cuando la gente grita y corre, tú, Darien, debes poner fin a ese caos con calma. No te dejes llevar por el primer impulso que te venga a la cabeza, no eches a correr con la multitud. Como rey, debes sentarte y observar. Debes darte cuenta de que el palacio que a nosotros nos parece tan grande, para él es un lugar diminuto, una jaula… Tienes que ver cómo lucha para recuperar la libertad, pero no tardará en rendirse._

_Así pues, se sentaron y esperaron hasta que el pájaro se detuvo detrás de unos libros. Entonces Setsuna los apartó y pudo agarrar al animal._

—_Aquí está. Está asustado de ti, pero está quieto, así que ahora puedes ayudarlo._

_A sus trece años, Darien apenas sintió el peso del pajarillo en la mano. Al observarlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que ese pájaro pequeño y gris que le había parecido tan feo tenía en realidad varias tonalidades de gris. Podía sentir los latidos aterrados de su diminuto corazón._

_Lo llevó al jardín, lo dejó bajo un árbol y lo observó durante unos minutos, hasta que se recuperó del susto y salió volando»._

Darien sintió el pulso de Serena bajo los dedos, revoloteando como lo había hecho el pájaro y, aunque ella no se movía y parecía perfectamente en calma. Darien supo que tenía miedo y, de pronto, quiso que volara libremente.

Ella se dio media vuelta en cuanto le soltó la mano y habló con una calma y un desenfado que negaban lo que ambos sabían.

—Voy a preparar algo de beber.

Serena se dirigió a la cocina con la cara ardiendo, y también tenía la sensación de que le ardía la mejilla donde él la había tocado; sintió el impulso de sumergirla en agua fresca, pero eso no habría aliviado el peligroso ardor que sentía en otra parte del cuerpo.

La enorme tienda de repente le parecía diminuta y tuvo la sensación de que todo el sol del desierto se hubiese concentrado allí.

Quería volver a su antiguo trabajo. Quería volver a ver las paredes del palacio que tan bien conocía, regresar a su rutina y al anonimato del que disfrutaba allí. Quería volver adonde una doncella jamás atraería la mirada del rey.

El desierto estaba provocándole alucinaciones, pensó mientras cargaba la bandeja y trataba de calmarse. Empezaba a ver cosas que realmente no existían, como un espejismo. Eso era lo que acababa de ocurrir; no era cierto que Darien la hubiera mirado de ese modo.

El rey Darien Al'Chiba jamás la miraría con deseo.

El hecho de que ella lo deseara a él no tenía la menor importancia.

Se arrodillo sobre los almohadones y sirvió el té con menta. El uniforme de Viluy le estaba demasiado estrecho, se le ajustaba a las curvas y ni siquiera podía cerrarse el último botón, con lo que al agacharse le ofreció una breve visión del escote. Darien apretó los dientes al ver una cadenita que le rodeaba el cuello y de la que pendía un colgante que descansaba entre sus pechos. Deseó que su mano fuera ese afortunado colgante, o su lengua, pensó Darien con deseo. Sintió el impulso de alargar la mano y acariciarle el cuello o la mejilla, pero sabía cómo reaccionaría ella.

Se sentiría aterrada.

—Siéntate conmigo —le pidió, a pesar de que aún era temprano y seguramente le quedaban muchas tareas por hacer—. Tómate un té.

Esa vez, cuando se sentó a su lado Darien sintió que estaba temblando y apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos, así que trató de tranquilizarla.

—¿Crees que sería una locura construir una piscina en medio del desierto?

—¡Desde luego! —exclamó ella sonriendo.

—¡Qué lástima! —Darien se encogió de hombros—. Es lo único que echo de menos a veces cuando estoy aquí.

Al apartar la mirada al mismo tiempo, ambos supieron que él no había dicho toda la verdad.

—A mí también me encantan las piscinas —dijo rápidamente Serena, tratando de llenar el vacío que había provocado el silencio—. Bueno, me gusta mirarlas. La del palacio de Calista es impresionante. Recuerdo que mi madre me habló de la piscina que había en la residencia que la familia real de Aristo tiene en Kionia.

—Pensé que tu madre trabajaba en el palacio.

—Así es —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Quizá la mandaron a limpiar allí alguna vez. Por lo visto hay una piscina enorme con vistas al mar. Me contó que era increíble…

Darien se limitó a sonreír ante esa nueva extravagancia. La piscina de Kionia se había construido por encargo de la reina Neherenia después del nacimiento de la princesa Rey, su hija menor; para entonces haría ya muchos años que la madre de Serena habría dejado de trabajar en el palacio. Sin duda aquella historia era producto de la imaginación de Serena, que debía de haber oído hablar de aquel lugar y luego lo había relacionado con su madre inconscientemente. A Darien no le molestaba lo más mínimo; siempre lo hacía sonreír y le gustaba escucharla.

Al principio le parecía fuera de lugar; ahora, en cambio, deseaba saberlo todo de ella.

—¿Estás prometida?

—No… —dijo y se echó a reír tímidamente.

—Pero tienes veinticinco años —la vio sonrojarse al oír aquello.

La mayoría de las mujeres pobres a esa edad ya tenían marido e hijos.

—No tengo familia que se encargue de eso —respondió Serena, visiblemente avergonzada—. Y yo he estado muy ocupada cuidando de mi madre. De todas maneras, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Bastante tengo trabajando en el palacio todo el día sin necesidad de llegar a casa y seguir trabajando.

—¿Eso es para ti el matrimonio, ser una sirvienta?

—No tengo mucho más que ofrecer —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No estoy de acuerdo —no le gustaba nada oírle decir esas cosas.

Se enfadó consigo mismo por la primera impresión que había tenido al verla. Lo cierto era que Serena no era en absoluto la mujer feúcha que había creído ver en un primer momento; con un poco más de confianza en sí misma y algunos consejos, podría ser realmente hermosa.

Volvió a ver la curva de sus pechos, apretados bajo el uniforme de Viluy y, cuando volvió a mirarla, vio algo más en sus ojos que le hizo pensar.

Qué afortunado sería el hombre al que le entregara su corazón.

—Puede que algún día conozca a alguien —dijo ella entonces—. Algunos de los criados del palacio han mostrado cierto interés, pero es sólo porque tengo mi propia casa… Sé que en realidad no les intereso yo.

—No deberías hablar así de ti misma.

—¿Cómo debería hacerlo entonces?

—Deberías esperar que te trataran bien —le molestó que se encogiera de hombros con resignación—. Si tus novios te han tratado mal es porque tú se lo has permitido.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros y a él volvió a molestarle.

—Puede ser.

—La mayoría de la gente acepta el consejo de un rey —le dijo cortantemente.

—¡Por supuesto, Majestad! —se disculpó ella de inmediato—. No es que no esté de acuerdo, es que… —se encogió de hombros una vez más, pero ahora no le resultó irritante—. En realidad no ha habido ningún novio. Si algún día ocurre, seguiré su consejo. Se lo agradezco mucho. Lo que ocurre es que en estos momentos no sueño con casarme.

—¿Y con qué sueñas?

—No lo sé… —Serena frunció el ceño con confusión.

—Si no es con casarte…

—Con ser feliz, supongo.

—No eres feliz.

—Sí… —estaba realmente confundida, porque lo cierto era que sí era feliz… allí, hablando con él, estando con él era feliz por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre. Lo miró a los ojos y parpadeó al reconocer la verdad que acababa de descubrir—. Ahora mismo soy feliz.

—¿Pero no tienes sueños?

—Sí, claro que los tengo… —aquello la hizo ruborizarse—. Pero son fantasías privadas. Los sueños son sólo eso, sueños. No son reales.

—¿Con qué sueñas? —insistió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Dímelo.

—¿Que se lo diga?

—Sí —ordenó mientras la veía debatirse entre la inseguridad y la vergüenza de estar considerándolo siquiera— ¿Sueñas con que un príncipe te conquiste y te aparte del trabajo?

—No sea tonto —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, porque Darien acababa de leerle el pensamiento.

—¿Con qué entonces? —insistió una vez más, y ninguno pudo fingir que aquello era una conversación intrascendente.

Darien tenía los ojos clavados en ella y el aire estaba tan cargado de tensión que a Serena le costaba respirar. Llevaba días convenciéndose de que no había habido el menor coqueteo entre ellos, que sólo lo había imaginado, pero ahora lo veía con total claridad.

—Sueño con reyes, no con príncipes —dijo por fin, y se mordió el labio inferior tras revelar su secreto más íntimo.

—¿Con reyes? —preguntó Darien con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

—Con un rey —susurró Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Y en esos sueños… el rey te cubre de joyas y regalos?

—No —se sonrojó bajo su atenta mirada—. Eso sería un sueño imposible para una mujer de mi posición —Serena sabía que aquéllas eran las cláusulas de un contrato que nunca se escribiría.

—¿Qué querrías entonces de ese rey? —Darien vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, la confusión reflejada en su rostro.

Entonces Serena meneó la cabeza y puso fin al breve hechizo que los había envuelto.

—Tengo que seguir trabajando —anunció al tiempo que se ponía en pie, medio mareada.

Deseó de nuevo estar en palacio, con paredes y personas que los separaran, pero allí no había escapatoria. Aunque aquella noche no hablaron durante la cena y Darien no le pidió que se sentara con él en los almohadones, Serena no podía huir del genio que ella misma había hecho salir de la lámpara, de la certeza de que había coqueteado con él y había dejado que conociera sus más íntimos deseos.

La noche se hizo interminable. Esperó leyendo en su dormitorio hasta que Darien se hubo retirado, después salió a arreglar la zona de estar antes de irse a la cama ella también. Pero no consiguió pegar ojo.

Hacía una noche sofocante y no podía huir de sus pensamientos.

El sexo nunca había figurado entre sus prioridades… ni siquiera había formado parte de sus planes. No había guardado su virginidad con la intención de regalarla como una especie de tesoro cuando apareciera el amor de su vida; simplemente nunca se había acostado con nadie.

Sabía que no era ninguna belleza y había llegado a la conclusión de que ése era el motivo por el que ningún hombre había intentado nada con ella… pero Darien le había dicho que debía esperar que la trataran bien. Quizá pudiera hacerlo si tuviera una ínfima parte de la seguridad de Viluy… o de su experiencia.

La idea la hizo sonrojarse en la oscuridad. El sexo y los romances siempre habían sido para ella un sueño lejano en el que apenas se había permitido pensar. Pero desde que estaba en el desierto, desde que había visto al rey desnudo, algo se había despertado dentro de ella. No podía borrar aquella hermosa imagen de su mente.

Tal vez podría haberlo hecho si él no le hubiera hablado. Si la hubiera tratado como una simple criada, quizá entonces se habría olvidado de todo aquello en lugar de pasarse las noches pensando en él hasta conciliar el sueño.

Allí tumbada, pensó en Darien y en aquel momento de intimidad del que había sido testigo, en sus maravillosos ojos azules, cerrados de placer. Al recordar sus dedos agarrándose el miembro, sintió una extraña tensión en los músculos. Casi podía sentir esas manos en su cintura, en sus caderas. Esa noche había sentido la mirada de Darien sobre sus pechos; con sólo recordarlo se le endurecieron los pezones y comenzó a explorar su cuerpo con culpabilidad.

Enseguida se detuvo y suspiró con frustración. Se reprendió por atreverse siquiera a imaginar que un rey pudiera hacer realidad sus sueños.

Deseó que llegara pronto la mañana, que él se fuera de nuevo al desierto; entonces podría volver a respirar libremente.


	4. Chapter 3

Tres

Pero el desierto tenía otros planes.

Serena despertó de un sueño inquieto al oír los gemidos y aullidos de los vientos del desierto.

Había visto varias tormentas de arena desde la seguridad del palacio, había observado maravillada mientras el viento daba la vuelta al paisaje, transformándolo por completo en sólo unos minutos, y también había escuchado historias y fábulas sobre dichas tormentas.

Se decía que los gritos del viento eran en realidad almas perdidas que buscaban compañía. Parecían tan reales que empujarían a cualquier persona cuerda y racional a abandonar la seguridad de un refugio para buscar esas almas perdidas. Los espíritus los atraían así hacia la muerte.

Serena nunca había creído aquellas leyendas, pero cuando el viento comenzó a agitar la tienda y lo inundó todo con sus gritos y lamentos, empezó a darles crédito. Mientras se lavaba a toda prisa para mantenerse entretenida, habría jurado oír el grito de una mujer que lloraba y pedía ayuda.

—¡Maldita sea! —protestó Serena al ver que su ropa interior seguía empapada. Con el dilema y los nervios de la noche anterior, había olvidado colgar las dos prendas y, como no había podido llevar ningún equipaje propio para aquella estancia en el desierto, era la única ropa interior que tenía…, aparte de la de Viluy.

Que era toda nueva, pensó Serena mientras abría los paquetes. El rey debía de darle algún dinero extra, porque ninguna doncella habría podido permitirse aquellas prensas de seda y raso.

Parecía lencería de prostituta, se dijo dejandolas sobre la cama, como si le quemaran, unas diminutas braguitas y unos sujetadores de encaje. El problema era que no podía servirle el desayuno al rey sin ropa interior, así que no le quedó más remedio que elegir las prendas más discretas.

Un sujetador y unas braguitas de color blanco… aunque eso no quería decir que parecieran mínimamente inocentes o virginales.

Los lacitos de las braguitas se le clavaban en la piel, en cuanto al sujetador…

Lo único que tenía en común con Viluy era un busto generoso, pero los tirantes se le clavaban también en los hombros. A pesar de lo incómodo que le resultaba, sintió un escalofrío al mirarse al espejo con curiosidad. Siempre había utilizado sujetadores discretos que se limitaban a taparle los pechos sin realmente sujetárselos, en cambio aquél se los levantaba dejando el colgante de su madre sumergido entre ambos senos. Podía ver el color rosado de los pezones a través de la fina tela; era impresionante que una prenda tan pequeña pudiera cambiar tanto su aspecto… Por primera vez en su vida tenía la impresión de tener cintura.

Después de lavarse los dientes volvió a mirarse al espejo y se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo alborotado, así que se lo recogió en una coleta baja, pero no sirvió de mucho; el genio había salido de la lámpara y no había manera de controlar su lado más descocado.

Ni siquiera el anticuado uniforme de doncella consiguió quitarle aquella sensación.

Serena lo sabía.

Sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba.

Serena llevó el zumo y el café a la mesa con tal nerviosismo que derramó una de las jarras de zumo y tuvo que limpiarlo todo rápidamente antes de que Darien saliera a desayunar.

No era de extrañar que estuviera inquieta. Darien no podría salir al desierto con ese viento. Entonces empezó a oírlo. Normalmente salía al amanecer y volvía poco después para desayunar, pero aquel día apareció silencioso y pensativo, lo que hizo que Serena se sintiera aún más aturdida.

—Buenos días. Majestad —lo saludó bajando la mirada—. ¿Ha dormido bien?

—No —respondió él sin disimular su hosquedad—. ¿Y tú?

—No —admitió Serena, y se sonrojó al pensar en lo que no le había dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche—. El ruido del viento me ha tenido despierta.

—El viento ha empezado poco antes del amanecer —replicó Darien sin dejar de mirarla—. Puede que haya sido otra cosa lo que te ha desvelado.

Se oyó entonces un fuerte estruendo que sobresaltó a Serena.

—Es el viento al pasar por los cañones —le explicó Darien—. Olvídate de todas las historias que te hayan contado.

—Es que parece tan real, cualquiera diría que es una mujer gritando, que nos está pidiendo ayuda…

—Otras veces parecen niños riéndose, o una pelea de gatos. Pero no te dejes engañar y ni se te ocurra salir a mirar. Éste es el único sitio donde estás a salvo.

No era eso lo que Serena sentía, pero no era ni el viento ni Darien lo que ella temía.

Tenía miedo de sí misma.

—Hoy voy a desayunar en la cama… —anunció él y bajó la mirada lo bastante como para ver el nerviosismo con el que Serena tragó saliva; después volvió a clavar la vista en sus ojos con una ligera expresión de triunfo—. Sírvemelo allí.

Nada más entrar Serena con la bandeja del desayuno, ambos pensaron en que la última vez que ella lo había visto en la cama, Darien estaba completamente desnudo. Aunque ahora estaba tapado hasta la cintura, Serena sabía bien lo que se escondía bajo las sábanas.

La taza de café temblaba sobre la bandeja cuando ella, casi enferma de excitación, la colocó sobre su regazo.

Darien podía oler su deseo, lo sentía en el aire. Él rara vez perdía el tiempo con besos, pues le parecían aburridos e inútiles. Las mujeres querían besos; los reyes, sexo…

Sin embargo, cuando Serena se inclinó para quitar el café de la bandeja y colocarlo en la mesilla de noche, Darien la notó tan nerviosa que sí le decía que se quitara el vestido y se metiera con él en la cama, sabía que le diría que no.

Así pues, se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería besarla.

El roce de su barba en la cara fue una sensación que no se parecía a nada que Serena hubiera experimentado antes. Una verdadera delicia. El peso de su boca sobre la de ella no la sobresaltó, sólo le provocó un profundo alivio que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. No sabía cómo respirar, hasta que entreabrió los labios… y entonces sintió su lengua.

Una maravillosa sorpresa.

Al principio apenas se movió, luego comenzó a acariciarla, a provocarla y saborearla hasta que ella se relajó por fin y aceptó aquel beso que deseó no terminara nunca.

Pero entonces él se detuvo.

Se detuvo bruscamente y la miró. Le había dado una pequeña muestra, ahora era ella la que debía pedir más.

—Tu sueño no es tan imposible.

—¿No? —Serena se estremeció mientras se debatía entre tumbarse junto a él o salir corriendo.

—Podríamos hacerlo realidad, al menos por un día…

—Pero Majestad…

—Puedes llamarme Darien si vuelves a buscar la bandeja dentro de cinco minutos… —le ofreció, mirándola con ojos brillantes—. Si no vuelves, tu Majestad dejará la bandeja afuera y volverá a la cama… Pero entonces no debes molestarme.

Serena salió corriendo de la habitación y fue a sentarse en su cama, temblando por los nervios y la indecisión. Los espíritus seguían gritando como si quisieran advertirla del peligro, pedirle que tuviera cuidado y que no se entregara a un hombre que no podía ofrecerle nada más que unas horas entre sus brazos. Sintió de pronto el colgante de su madre entre los pechos, avisándola también de que Darien la haría suya para luego abandonarla, como él mismo le había dicho.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que, aunque sólo fuera por un día, podría ser una princesa y hacer realidad su cuento de hadas.

Se quitó el colgante de su madre con manos temblorosas.

Darien jamás admitiría haberse acostado con una simple criada y ningún futuro esposo, si alguna vez existía tal cosa, creería que se hubiera acostado con un rey.

Él le había dado cinco minutos para tomar una decisión.

Serena volvió al cabo de tres.

—Quítate el vestido —le ordenó nada más verla entrar.

Pero no era así cómo ella quería que fuera.

Quería que volviera a besarla, que la desnudara lentamente bajo la protección de las sábanas, pero ¿qué sabía ella? ¿Qué hombre la desearía con aquel horrible uniforme blanco?

—¡Quítate el vestido! —repitió Darien con impaciencia.

Cada botón que se desabrochaba era una nueva humillación y, al dejar caer el traje al suelo, sintió que había llegado al infierno. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo hasta hacer que se avergonzara de su cuerpo blanco y enorme. Se tapó los pechos con un brazo mientras con el otro trataba de cubrirse un poco más de lo que lo hacían las braguitas.

Darien estaba maravillado… Serena era más hermosa de lo que habría imaginado.

Era preciosa.

Pero se la veía tan tímida e incómoda, que algo cambió dentro de él. Cuando volvió a hablarle lo hizo con mucha más suavidad. —Serena, no hay nada más hermoso para un hombre que el cuerpo de una mujer inocente…

—No estoy de acuerdo —respondió ella con voz temblorosa—. La inocencia no resulta tan atractiva hoy en día.

Quizá tuviera parte de razón. Serena sería una amante torpe y sin experiencia, y no era eso lo que él habría deseado, pues su tiempo era demasiado valioso y sus necesidades demasiado acuciantes; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de pronto de que ella y su preciosa inocencia eran exactamente lo que deseaba en aquel momento.

—Yo te enseñaré.

En un principio sólo había buscado un poco de sexo, pero al verla tan tímida. Darien sintió una especie de responsabilidad, la misma sensación con la que despertaba cada mañana y con la que convivía el resto del día. Jamás había sentido esa responsabilidad hacia una mujer, pero no le molestó, sólo quería que aquel momento fuera especial para Serena. Quería hacer realidad sus sueños aunque sólo fuera durante un día.

Se levanto y fue hacia ella.

Desnudo, excitado y tan increíblemente hermoso, que Serena se echó a llorar de temor, excitación y vergüenza.

La agarró de la mano y la llevó a la cama… Sintió cómo temblaba mientras la tumbaba sobre el lecho y sentía esa mezcla de miedo y deseo, pero trató de tranquilizarla tapándola con la sábana al tiempo que se prometía a sí mismo que no sería él el que la retirara.

Tendría que hacerlo la propia Serena.

En ese momento tomó también la decisión de que iba a hacerle el amor como sólo podría hacerlo un maestro en la materia.

Observó su boca temblorosa, la rigidez de su cuerpo y, en lugar de molestarle, lo excitó aún más. Después de aquel día no habría muestras de cariño, ni regalos, pero ahora iba a hacerle el mayor regalo de todos, el de conocer los secretos y los placeres de su propio cuerpo.

Le acarició las mejillas con el dedo y fue bajando hasta la boca, momento en el que inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos. La acarició a la espera de que se relajara un poco, de que apareciera de nuevo la Serena que había visto unos minutos antes, cuando la había besado.

Su pequeño pájaro plateado.

La estrechó en sus brazos no sólo para excitarla, sobre todo para calmarla.

Le gustaba besarla, y eso le sorprendió enormemente.

Durante toda la vida había creído que no le gustaban los albaricoques hasta que un día había agarrado uno de un frutero sin darse cuenta y, al llevárselo a la boca, había descubierto con sorpresa que eran deliciosos.

Ahora la sorpresa iba unida a un profundo placer, un placer supremo que fue aumentando cuando, además de en la boca, la besó también en la cara y en el cuello.

Allí, en medio del mágico desierto, él la inició en los secretos de su cuerpo y para Serena fue algo sencillamente maravilloso.

Al principio ella dejó las manos inmóviles, pero no tardó en levantar los brazos y enterrar los dedos en su pelo mientras él seguía besándola. Aprendió que un beso, sólo un beso, podía hacerla arder de pasión hasta llevarla a retirar la sábana que la cubría para poder sentir plenamente el roce del cuerpo de Darien, que la excitación de un hombre podía empaparla de deseo y apretarse contra él.

En un primer momento le sorprendieron los gemidos de placer que emitía Darien mientras la acariciaba.

Parecía que le gustaba su cuerpo.

Más de una vez Darien había descubierto que le gustaba más una mujer vestida que desnuda, ya fuera con un traje de diseño, con lencería fina o con sólo unas joyas colocadas estratégicamente para dirigir su mirada.

Demasiadas veces había sentido el tacto de la silicona en los pechos de una mujer, o había visto pequeñas arrugas que daban cuenta de una operación de cirugía estética o un ombligo perfecto y completamente artificial… Esas cosas no lo excitaban en absoluto.

Sin embargo Serena era mucho más hermosa desnuda, como comprobó cuando le quito el sujetador y las braguitas. En ella no había nada artificial, sólo belleza natural.

Contra las sábanas de seda oscura, su cuerpo se veía deliciosamente blanco, con sólo un toque rosáceo en las mejillas y en los pezones. Darien la observó con admiración antes de volver a besarla en el cuello y bajar lentamente hasta los pechos. Se metió un pezón en la boca y lo succionó lentamente mientras ella se estremecía de placer. Sólo se quedó inmóvil cuando Darien bajó la mano hasta el lugar más secreto de su cuerpo, pero volvió a estremecerse al empezar a sentir sus caricias. De sus labios salió un gemido que significaba que no quería que parara, que deseaba que siguiera haciendo magia con los dedos.

Entonces él se arrodilló sobre ella y las reglas de aquel juego tan nuevo para Serena cambiaron de pronto cuando lo vio sumergir la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Él saboreó su carne rosada, la preparó con la lengua.

Una vez superada la vergüenza inicial, Serena cerró los ojos y se dejó transportar al paraíso.

El roce del cabello de Darien en los muslos, las caricias con que le estimulaba los pechos mientras con la lengua se abría paso hacia el interior de su cuerpo…. era como sumergirse en un pozo de sensaciones tan intensas que por un momento se olvidó de respirar.

De pronto se dio cuenta de todo lo que le faltaba a sus fantasías, de lo vacías que eran en comparación con aquella sinfonía de gemidos y placer que creaban un hombre y una mujer cuando se unían sus cuerpos.

Darien nunca había encontrado tanto deleite en dar placer a una mujer, en sentir cómo se iba abriendo a él. Su cuerpo tenía un sabor tan dulce y él estaba tan excitado y tan cerca ya del clímax que sintió que tenía que poseerla de inmediato. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, pero no había manera, tenía que hacerla suya.

Se separó de ella y comprobó lo húmeda y preparada que estaba para él.

Siempre usaba protección, pues sabía lo valiosa que era su semilla para muchas mujeres, pero al ver su cuerpo virgen y ansioso sintió el deseo, hasta entonces desconocido, de sentir su carne inocente en la piel, sin barreras.

—¿Cuándo…? —apenas podía hablar, le faltaba el aire y su voz sonaba ronca—. ¿En qué momento del ciclo estás?

Al ver que no respondía insistió con más claridad.

—No puedes quedarte embarazada —le explicó—. Necesito saberlo.

Serena jamás hablaba de esas cosas con nadie y mucho menos con un hombre, así que respondió con los ojos cerrados.

—Acabo de tener la menstruación —sintió la punta de su impresionante erección rozándole el clítoris.

—¿Cuándo?

—Terminé ayer.

Su lado más irracional nunca le había hablado con tanta fuerza. Si acababa de tener el período aún disponían de unos días —se dijo Darien—, era muy difícil que… Estaba ya a punto de entrar en ella y quería sentirla plenamente sólo durante un momento, pero tendría cuidado, se aseguró a sí mismo.

—¿Me va a doler?

—No —le dijo con repentina ternura; no iba a hacerle daño.

Ya estaba casi dentro de ella cuando se frenó para hacerlo más lentamente. «Tranquilo», se dijo a sí mismo, retirándose un poco… hasta que ella le suplicó que siguiera y su erección empezó a salivar ante el festín que le esperaba.

De sus labios salió sólo un leve quejido en el momento en que Darien penetró su inocencia. Esperó unos segundos para que ella se adaptara a la nueva sensación de tenerlo dentro, susurrándole palabras tiernas al oído. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y lo absorbía con su deliciosa humedad…

Eso ya era suficiente recompensa para él, se dijo Darien, pero deseaba seguir explorando, sintiéndola sin ningún tipo de barreras. Ella había empezado a moverse con él y Darien estaba tan al borde del orgasmo que sabía que debía detenerse, pero quería seguir allí un poco más. Bajó la mirada y se vio entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, que se levantaba para ir a su encuentro…, era una imagen tan erótica que tuvo que dejar de mirar para no acabar en ese mismo instante.

Podía aguantar, se dijo a sí mismo. Realmente debería parar y ponerse un preservativo, pero siguió moviéndose en su interior mientras le besaba las mejillas y ella le agarraba las nalgas. No podía, no quería parar. Además, seguramente ya era demasiado tarde y probablemente no pasaría nada porque, por una sola vez, se permitiera el lujo de disfrutar de aquel inusual placer.

Aquella mujer dulce y tímida estaba ahora desatada, gimiendo libremente en el momento en que él la llevó a lo más alto. Podía sentir los temblores de su cuerpo arrastrado por el orgasmo, apretándolo con los muslos, aferrándose a él. Fue un orgasmo tan intenso que Darien lo sintió casi tanto como ella. Se estremeció al tiempo que se sumergía un poco más en el cuerpo de Serena y, aunque era algo prohibido, se dejó llevar sin ningún arrepentimiento, se liberó en ese maravilloso orgasmo compartido.

Ese orgasmo que habían logrado los dos juntos.

Se derrumbó encima de ella y permaneció allí más que nunca, aún sumergido en ella. El sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba, sus corazones latían al unísono. Descansó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, orgulloso y seguro de que su primera vez había sido maravillosa. Sintió una extraña… paz mientras su mente divagaba por los lugares más misteriosos, donde casi tuvo la sensación de que también hubiera sido la primera vez para él.

Él jamás hablaba después del sexo.

Normalmente se dormía o miraba, casi siempre con aburrimiento, mientras su amante se vestía y se marchaba.

Pero aquel día fue diferente. El cuerpo de Serena era tan suave y se estaba tan a gusto en la cama mientras el viento soplaba en el exterior…

—¡Los espíritus están furiosos! —dijo ella riéndose—. ¿Sabes que me advirtieron que no debía hacerlo?

Darien se echó a reír; por primera vez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, se echó a reír abiertamente.

—¿Te alegras de haberlo hecho de todos modos? —le preguntó tumbándose de lado para mirarla.

—¡Desde luego! —respondió de inmediato, porque así era. Sonrió sin el menor arrepentimiento porque le bastaba con un día perfecto y lo había sido; absolutamente perfecto… Se sentía distinta, llena de vida y, gracias a los constantes halagos de Darien, se sentía hermosa por primera vez en su vida—. Es el mejor día de mi vida. No volveré a tener miedo al viento porque cada vez que lo oiga recordaré lo que siento ahora.

Miró su cuerpo y vio las marcas que él le había dejado con las uñas y con la boca… No podía creer que Darien hubiera despertado en ella semejante pasión, que la hubiera convertido en una mujer así. Y ahí, descansado sobre su muslo, estaba lo más hermoso de su cuerpo, una parte que Serena deseaba despertar de nuevo, deseaba acariciar.

—Es tan hermoso —susurró ella.

Mientras la observaba, Darien le pidió en silencio que fuera delicada con la mano y se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió sus dedos, unos dedos tiernos y delicados que lo acariciaban con sorprendente sabiduría.

—Tú me has hecho cosas maravillosas y yo, en cambio, no he hecho nada por ti.

—Has hecho mucho… —respondió Darien con una sonrisa al tiempo que su erección crecía en la mano de Serena—. Pero…

Ella lo miró con expectación, sabiendo que los términos del contrato estaban a punto de cambiar.

—Aún tenemos esta noche —añadió finalmente.

¿Por qué no?, se dijo a sí mismo mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Por qué no habría de darle una noche perfecta?

Serena estaba ahora besándole el pecho. Esa mujer atrevida y apasionada que él mismo había despertado.

Sintió la lengua acariciándolo, explorando su cuerpo.

Enterró los dedos entre los rizos de Serena mientras se endurecía tanto que deseó que la boca de ésta fuera allí donde estaba ya su mente.

Sin embargo, le levantó la barbilla y la miró a aquellos increíbles ojos azules.

—Vístete para mí.

—¿Qué?

—Vístete como una princesa para mí… esta noche.

—Pero no tengo nada adecuado —le recordó Serena perpleja.

—Tienes todas las telas que puedas desear —le recordó al tiempo que señalaba las cortinas de organza, terciopelo y seda—. Y el maquillaje de Viluy…

Serena se dio la vuelta, avergonzada. Se había sentido hermosa por un momento, pero sabía que no podía durar, aunque sí que había deseado que se prolongara unos momentos más antes de que la realidad volviera a invadirlo lodo.

Darien tenía ahora la boca en su hombro y estaba quitándole a besos la tensión que allí se había acumulado.

—Ahora vete y prepárate. Yo también me vestiré para ti… Al menos por una noche, te trataré como a una princesa.

Serena nunca se había vestido para ningún hombre y mucho menos para un rey…

Era una maravillosa sensación.

Eligió una cortina de terciopelo morado que convirtió en un vestido de ensueño gracias a unas costuras sencillas, a una abertura lateral y a un escote que había pretendido hacer discreto, pero que acabó siendo bastante pronunciado. Al ponérselo sintió que su figura se transformaba como por arte de magia.

Darien le había dado acceso a la parte de la tienda que reservaba para su amante y Serena se quedó boquiabierta al ver aquel lugar lleno de espejos de cuerpo entero y frascos de perfume.

—Puedes utilizar todo lo que quieras —le dijo Darien, dándole una cajita de plata—. Aquí tienes joyas…

—Mi madre tenía un joyero exacto a éste… Lo tengo en casa.

—Éste es del siglo dieciocho.

—Por supuesto, el otro debe de ser una réplica —supuso Serena pensando que aquello era una señal de que su madre habría comprendido que abriera la cajita para admirar las joyas que contenía. Estaba demasiado fascinada como para fijarse en el ceño fruncido de Darien.

Una vez a solas, Serena descubrió que, si colocaba bien los espejos, podía verse desde todos los ángulos y que el tocador era una verdadera delicia, equipado con prendedores de pelo, peines y cepillos de plata y varías cajas de maquillaje, además de los frascos de perfume.

Al mirar las cajas de maquillaje. Serena se dio cuenta de que no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar.

«Menos es más».

Era como si oyera la voz de su madre cuando le había dicho cómo maquillarla para salir, incluso estando enferma.

Primero se empolvó la cara suavemente y se dio un toque de sombra marrón en los parpados, el color preferido de su madre para acentuar el azul de sus ojos.

Y funcionó.

Como funcionó también el kohl. Se miró al espejo de nuevo y vio que sus ojos se habían transformado en dos joyas.

Se recogió los rizos con manos inexpertas, pero los espíritus debían de haberla perdonado porque, con un solo prendedor de plata, el peinado quedó perfecto, con un mechón cayéndole sobre los ojos.

Lo cierto era que el resultado le sorprendió gratamente incluso a ella, que era la persona menos presumida del mundo. De pronto se había transformado en una mujer hermosa y sensual.

Finalmente olió todos los frascos de perfume y acabó decidiéndose por una esencia con delicados aromas a almizcle y ámbar. Se puso unas gotas en las muñecas y en el cuello mientras recordaba los besos que Darien le había dado en todos esos lugares, y esperando que hubiera muchos más.

Y no se avergonzó de tales pensamientos. De hecho, volvió a su dormitorio de criada y se colocó el colgante de su madre. La preciosa joya rosa resaltaba enormemente con el escote del vestido y, de pronto, Serena supo, de algún modo, que tenía la bendición de su madre… Había perdido la virginidad por la mejor de las causas.

Esa noche cenaría con Darien y luego harían el amor.

Esa noche era toda suya.


	5. Chapter 4

Cuatro

Serena era diferente, muy diferente a las mujeres elegantes y siempre arregladas a las que estaba acostumbrado. No esperaba nada de él y eso hacía que deseara hacer algo por ella.

Algo como situarse frente al espejo y afeitarse.

Normalmente volvía del desierto sin haberse afeitado ni una sola vez; sin embargo esa tarde se afeitó; de hecho era la primera vez que se afeitaba personalmente.

Se puso un poco de colonia y eligió la túnica con más cuidado del habitual, una negra con el borde dorado, decidido a disfrutar del juego tanto como pudiera. Las últimas horas habían sido justo lo que necesitaba después de tantos meses de tensiones, pero jamás habría imaginado que acabaría vistiéndose para impresionarla.

Sin embargo, había algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

Serena había abierto el joyero de plata con una facilidad sorprendente. Eso de por sí no significaba nada, pero a Darien le había extrañado porque era un cierre difícil; de hecho muchas mujeres habían tenido que pedirle ayuda para abrirlo.

Las imitaciones baratas normalmente no incluían tantos detalles.

Y luego estaba esa anécdota de su madre sobre la piscina de Kionia, que él había atribuido rápidamente a la imaginación de Serena…

Durante la búsqueda del diamante, Darien había estudiado atentamente los rumores que afirmaban que Armando había sido amante de una doncella del palacio, pero después de seguir la pista no había conseguido averiguar nada. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, o los rumores eran falsos o Armando se había cubierto bien las espaldas. Pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

No había nada de extraño en que un rey tuviera una amante… Él era la prueba viviente de ello. El escándalo sólo se daba cuando además de sexo, había sentimientos.

Cuando los reyes se preocupaban por ellas.

La boca de Darien se curvó en una maliciosa sonrisa; no le costaría ningún esfuerzo que Serena le contara todo lo que sabía. Tampoco había prisa. Esa noche, la obligación sería también un placer.

Nada más salir del dormitorio, Darien vio la mesa que había preparado Serena. Sin duda había estado muy ocupada; ya estaban todos los manjares, las copas de cristal y las velas encendidas, así que no le quedaba nada por hacer. No obstante, fue hacia la cocina y añadió su toque personal. Sonrió al ver aparecer a Serena, tímida e increíblemente bella.

Darien se preguntó una vez más cómo había podido no ver tanta hermosura nada más conocerla. ¿Cómo había podido sentirse decepcionado al verla llegar el primer día?

Realmente parecía una princesa, eso fue lo primero que pensó al observar el vestido morado que se ajustaba a sus curvas generosas y los rizos rubios que le caían alrededor del rostro. Pero, a pesar de lo bien que le quedaba el peinado, lo único que deseaba él era deshacérselo y enterrar los dedos en su cabello. Sus preciosos ojos azules lo observaron con nerviosismo, a la espera de una reacción, pero Darien percibió algo más, algo que le provocó una extraña sensación al ver la aprobación en sus ojos: ella estaba dándole su aprobación.

—Estás guapísimo —deberían haber sido las palabras de Darien, pero fue ella la que lo dijo antes de acercarse a él y ponerle la mano en la mejilla—. ¡Y hueles de maravilla!

—Tú también —él le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó.

Estaba temblando de los nervios, sin embargo se mostraba audaz para él y eso lo conmovió. La miró a los ojos, fascinado por la magia que veía en ellos y deseando sentir la magia que iban a crear juntos aquella noche.

Pero entonces se le paró el corazón.

Porque allí, entre sus pechos, brillando a la luz de las velas, estaba la respuesta que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando, el diamante por el que había implorado al desierto.

Aquella tierra nunca le había fallado y tampoco lo había hecho ahora, a pesar de sus dudas. Le acarició el cuello y luego bajó la mano lentamente hasta agarrar el diamante rosa que tanto había buscado. Ahí estaba el motivo por el que no conseguía concentrarse, por el que el desierto había desatado la tormenta y lo había empujado una y otra vez hacia ella; hacia la piedra, hacía todo lo que buscaba.

—Este collar es muy bonito —le costaba trabajo hablar con voz tranquila. Quizá lo había encontrado en alguna caja, quizá algún pariente lo había olvidado en un joyero.

—Gracias.

—¿Dónde… —se aclaró la garganta— lo has encontrado?

—¿Encontrarlo? No lo he encontrado, es mío.

—¿Tuyo?

—Sí, es mi talismán… —Serena sonrió al tiempo que le quitaba el colgante de la mano, y lo sujetó entre los dedos para mirarlo con evidente cariño—. Seguramente no sea más que cristal y no valga nada, pero para mí tiene mucho valor —volvió a soltarlo, dejando que descansara entre sus pechos.

Darien no podía apartar la mirada del brillo magnífico que sólo podía tener un diamante. De pronto temió que Serena tuviera aquella joya en su poder sin ser consciente de su importancia.

—Siempre lo llevo puesto.

—Antes no lo llevabas —recordó Darien—. Estoy seguro de que me habría fijado.

Vio cómo se le sonrojaron las mejillas y en sus labios aparecía una tímida sonrisa.

—No me parecía bien, con lo que íbamos a hacer… Es que era de mi madre, ella me lo dejó.

Miles de pensamientos surgieron en la mente de Darien, ideas que le decían que debía proceder con cautela, pero su rostro en ningún momento reveló su impaciencia; sólo mostraba una leve curiosidad cuando volvió a tomar la joya en su mano y la examinó detenidamente. No tenía la menor duda, la búsqueda había terminado.

El desierto había vuelto a ayudarlo; lo que lo había tenido distraído no había sido Serena, sino la presencia del diamante Stefani y el desierto que lo guiaba hacia él.

Ahora sólo tenía que recuperarlo.

—Siéntate… —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Se sentaron en los almohadones y Serena se dispuso a servir la comida, mientras él le llenaba la copa de champán.

—¿Tú no vas a beber?

—Yo no bebo alcohol —le explicó Darien—. Pero eso no significa que no puedas hacerlo tú.

—Nunca he tomado champán.

—Entonces disfrútalo.

La observó mientras tomaba el primer sorbo.

—Has dicho que tu madre te dejó el collar.

—Sí.

—Y tu padre…

El rubor que apareció entonces en las mejillas de Serena no tenía nada que ver con el champán… Ella bajó la mirada repentinamente sombría.

—Yo no tengo padre.

—¿Tu madre y él separaron? —Serena se limitó a asentir—. ¿Lo ves alguna vez?

—No —a Serena no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Ella quería la noche romántica que le había prometido, pero Darien no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, como si estuviera sometiéndola a una especie de prueba.

—¿Alguna vez lo has visto?

Serena volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?

—Quiero saber más sobre ti —Darien esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a la mirada y que hizo recordar a Serena que estaba hablando con un rey—. ¿Entonces nunca lo has visto? Pero supongo que mantendría a tu madre…

—Rompieron antes de que yo naciera —admitió Serena.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama?

A ella le ardían las mejillas y se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡No! —dijo, a medio camino entre el sollozo y el grito. No sólo le frustraba la insistencia de Darien, también le provocaba frustración la poca información que su madre le había dado a lo largo de los años, pero ahora además le dolía y la avergonzaba—. Mi madre me dijo que se había enamorado, pero que siempre había sabido que no podría durar, así que supongo que debía de estar casado o algo así… —una sola lágrima recorrió su mejilla—. Así que no… no sé quién es mi padre.

Darien la vio incómoda e inquieta, por lo que decidió no insistir más.

Por el momento.

Armando… Los ojos se le llenaron de odio al pensar en el hombre que había tratado con tanta crueldad a su madrastra, un odio que Serena no debía ver por el momento.

¡Se encontraba frente a la hija de Armando!

—¿Estás bien, Darien?

Serena estaba deseando que empezara la noche, pero desde que se habían sentado no había habido más que preguntas, ni rastro de la ternura de antes; y Darien también parecía distinto, estaba distraído.

—Claro… —Darien se esforzó por sonreír, pero él mismo percibió la tensión de su propio rostro—, ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?

Una princesa, eso era lo que había pensado nada más verla aparecer así vestida, y con razón.

Por sus venas corría sangre azul.

No era de extrañar que ese viejo sinvergüenza hubiese muerto de un ataque cardíaco, pensó Darien. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que sus secretos más oscuros estaban a punto de salir a la luz.

La palabra venganza apareció en su mente y entonces sí sonrió con sinceridad, al tiempo que volvía a llenarle la copa a Serena.

Ahora que tenía la joya, podría por fin gobernar Calista y Aristo.

Bueno, cuando «tuviera» la joya, se recordó a sí mismo mientras pensaba cuál debía ser el siguiente paso. La respuesta le llegó de inmediato.

—Cásate conmigo —no era una pregunta; los reyes no tenían por qué preguntar ¿Entonces por qué ella sonreía y negaba con la cabeza?

—¡No digas tonterías!

—Nunca he hablado más en serio.

—Claro… —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Y ha sido muy agradable fingir durante un rato.

—Serena, yo no bromeo con estas cosas. Estoy hablando en serio —vio cómo palidecía al darse cuenta de que él decía la verdad—. Por eso estaba haciéndote tantas preguntas… Comprenderás que tengo que saber todo lo que pueda de ti si vas a convertirte en mi esposa.

—No podemos… —se echó a reír con nerviosismo—. No soy más que una criada, la gente jamás me aceptaría.

Serena se puso en pie. Se había acabado el juego y la fantasía, porque Darien había ido demasiado lejos.

—Soy el rey de Calista —le advirtió él—. Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Pero Serena negó con la cabeza, alejándose. No había ninguna duda de su condición; había sangre azul en sus venas, sólo había que observar el carácter que tenía.

Darien se dispuso a hacer frente al nuevo desafío de convencerla de que se convirtiera en su esposa.

Y si había algo con lo que disfrutaba, era con los desafíos.

—Estos días que he pasado contigo… —comenzó a decir agarrándola por los hombros— han sido los más felices de mi vida. Y lo que ha pasado antes en mi cama… Tienes que admitir que ha sido algo especial. Tú me das paz…

—Especial —repitió ella, boquiabierta. Aquel día ella había vuelto a la vida y su cuerpo y su alma eran ahora diferentes. Pero, a pesar de lo maravilloso que había sido, jamás se habría atrevido a esperar que su amor fuera correspondido. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que hubiera sido tan mágico para Darien como lo había sido para ella—. Ha sido algo más que especial. Ha sido mucho más de lo que jamás habría soñado.

—Dime… —le imploró Darien—, dime cómo te he hecho sentir.

—Hermosa —susurró Serena, perdida en su mirada.

—¿Y amada? —preguntó él suavemente.

La vio parpadear y tragar saliva mientras intentaba asimilar aquellas palabras, vio la joya que descansaba entre sus pechos… y supo que ya era suya.

—¿Tú me amas? —Serena frunció el ceño.

—Y tú amas Calista —continuó Darien, evadiendo la respuesta con habilidad—. Tú quieres al pueblo de Calista. Serena, sé que contigo a mi lado, seré mejor rey —no mentía, aunque lo que él consideraba sincero distaba bastante de lo que creía la mayoría de las personas—. Si te conviertes en mi esposa, seré mejor gobernante para… para todos.

—¿Yo?

—Tú.

—Pero, ¿tú me quieres?

¿Por qué importaba tanto eso? Darien la miró a los ojos con desconcierto. Estaba ofreciéndole a una criada que se convirtiera en la esposa del rey, ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia al amor? Ese amor del que hablaban sus hermanos y que había hecho que el príncipe Malaquite renunciara al trono.

—¿Tú me amas, Darien? —repitió.

Darien supo en ese instante lo que debía responder por el bien de su pueblo. La mentira estaba justificada.

—Si te amo, Serena.

La besó en la boca; una boca temblorosa, y luego siguió besándola en el cuello.

Serena apenas podía respirar, no podía creer lo que estaba ofreciéndole… El hecho de que quisiera que se convirtiera en su esposa no era lo que más la impresionaba, sino que Darien sintiera lo mismo que ella, que su amor por él fuera correspondido.

—Cásate conmigo —le dijo de nuevo.

El que Darien la amara hacía fácil lo imposible. Serena se limitó a asentir y entonces él le quitó el vestido, los zapatos y la ropa interior hasta dejarla desnuda frente a si, a excepción del colgante de su madre, lo que le dejaba una magnífica visión de lo que más apreciaba y deseaba: el diamante Stefani.

Serena vio la mirada de Darien y la confundió con deseo hacia ella.

—Muy pronto —dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, los pechos—. Nos casaremos muy pronto, antes de que tengas tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

—¿Por qué habría de cambiar de opinión? —preguntó ella, casi sin aliento porque Darien había tomado un pezón en su boca.

El rey Darien Al'Chiba la amaba. Era mucho más de lo que jamás se habría atrevido a soñar.

—¿Por qué habría de cambiar de opinión si nos queremos?


	6. Chapter 5

Cinco

—No tiene por qué casarse con ella, Majestad —anunció Hassan, su principal consejero.

Desde que el helicóptero había aterrizado en el palacio, los criados, completamente atónitos, habían seguido las instrucciones de Darien de conducir a Serena a la zona de residencia de la familia real. Sus ayudantes y su equipo legal se habían encerrado durante horas mientras Neflyte hablaba urgentemente con su hermano mayor.

Neflyte y su esposa, Molly, repartían su tiempo entre Hadiya y Calista, donde se encontraban ahora para acudir a un partido de polo benéfico que tendría lugar tres semanas después. Sin duda alguna, en sus planes no estaba asistir también a una boda, la del rey ni más ni menos.

—No te apresures, Darien —le suplicó Neflyte—. Comprendo que desees gobernar Aristo además de Calista, pero casarte con ella… —Neflyte meneó la cabeza—. Hace unos meses no habría cuestionado tu decisión; para mí entonces el matrimonio era una obligación en la que sólo importaba encontrar la mujer adecuada…

—Ella lo será —lo interrumpió Darien—, en cuanto haya aprendido algunas cosas y haya perfeccionado un poco su imagen.

—No entiendes lo que intento decirle —replicó Neflyte—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo feliz que soy yo ahora? —no continuó hasta que consiguió que Darien asintiera—. Para mí también era todo deber… y nada de placer. Ahora soy feliz con Molly, dentro de unas semanas voy a jugar mi primer partido de polo, estoy haciendo cosas para mí mismo.

—Pero yo soy el rey —replicó Darien porque, por más que Neflyte intentara comprenderlo, era un príncipe y nunca podría ponerse del todo en su lugar—. Mi primer deber es con el pueblo.

Neflyte cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en las manos durante un momento. Darien se fijó en la terrible cicatriz de su rostro, en las marcas que le habían dejado las cuerdas en las muñecas y comprendió lo que trataba de decirle; sentía una profunda alegría de ver por fin feliz y en paz a un hombre que había sufrido tanto por el peso de la culpa y por el dolor de perder a Zafiro…, pero él no podía aplicarse esas mismas reglas. Su primera responsabilidad no era él mismo ni su propia vida, sino su pueblo.

—Tienes derecho a ser feliz, Darien —concluyó Neflyte.

—Lo seré —aseguró él—. En cuanto recupere la joya y gobierne el reino de Adamas; entonces seré feliz.

—No estoy hablando de obligaciones… —replicó Neflyte y, aunque sabía que era inútil intentar convencer a su hermano cuando había tomado una decisión, lo hizo de todos modos—: Molly y yo queríamos que fueras el primero en saberlo: Molly está embarazada.

En el rostro de Darien apareció una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a ser padre? —dijo antes de abrazar a su hermano—. Es una noticia magnífica.

—Me gustaría que tú pudieras disfrutar de lo mismo —dijo Neflyte—. No quiero que tengas que aguantar un matrimonio de conveniencia. Darien. Quiero que disfrutes de la felicidad que da el amor. La vida es demasiado corta para que todo se reduzca al deber y a la lucha por el poder. Escucha lo que te dicen los asesores, seguro que hay otras opciones.

Y las había.

—La joya pertenece al palacio. Armando no tenía derecho alguno a regalársela a esa mujer —le explicó Hassan mientras Neflyte y el resto de ayudantes sonreían ante la buena noticia—. Por supuesto le ofreceremos una generosa suma para compensar la pérdida del collar que ella creía de su madre, pero le explicaremos con total claridad que nunca perteneció a su madre, lo que significa a su vez que ahora no le pertenece a Serena Tsukino.

Era la primera vez que Darien oía el apellido de Serena. Con cada palabra con la que Hassan le quitaba importancia a la criada se convertía para él en una persona más real.

—Si protesta o pone demasiados impedimentos, podemos exigir que venda su casa para compensar de algún modo el coste de todas las joyas que su madre vendió.

—Puede que no sea tan sencillo —respondió Darien con aparente calma, aunque se le había encogido el estómago sólo de pensar en cómo reaccionaría Serena ante la noticia y ante aquellos hombres tan intimidantes.

—Entonces tendremos que encargarnos de que lo sea —dijo Hassan con una sonrisa—. Pero no tiene por qué preocuparse más por ella, Majestad.

—Me acosté con ella.

—Eso no es ningún problema —Hassan ni siquiera se inmutó al oír aquello, pues la mitad de su trabajo parecía consistir en mandar flores y baratijas a las ex amantes del rey. De vez en cuando tenía incluso que amenazar con una demanda si alguna de ellas acudía a la prensa a contar la historia, una historia que ningún periodista de la isla se atrevería a publicar. Claro que tampoco los rumores que circulaban sobre Darien iban en detrimento de su popularidad; de hecho más bien parecían aumentarla—. Yo mismo hablaré con ella —prometió Hassan—. Quizá se le podría regalar un bonito collar para sustituir al otro. Seguro que un regalo suyo ayudará a cerrar cualquier herida. Como es natural, la sacaremos de palacio, y Su Majestad no tendrá que volver a verla.

Lo tenían todo previsto, excepto un pequeño detalle.

—Me acosté con ella sin protección —Darien mantuvo la calma mientras soltaba la bomba.

A Hassan estuvieron a punto de salírsele los ojos de las órbitas al oír aquello. Era impensable, sencillamente impensable, que a un hombre de la condición de Darien se le pasara por la cabeza siquiera la idea de acostarse con una mujer sin las precauciones necesarias. Los asesores legales comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos mientras Neflyte se llevaba la mano a la frente en un gesto de preocupación.

—Las cosas se complicarían mucho si de aquí a unas semanas descubriéramos que está embarazada —la voz altiva de Darien puso fin a los frenéticos murmullos—. Preparad los documentos de inmediato. Nos casaremos antes del atardecer.

Una vez se hubieron marchado todos. Darien se sentó con su hermano.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó Neflyte, que aun no había conseguido salir de su asombro.

—Es evidente que en ese momento no pensaba —admitió Darien con una leve sonrisa al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. Y ahora tengo que asumir las consecuencias.

El único que no parecía perturbado, ni preocupado ante la perspectiva era el propio Darien, pues sabía que volver a acostarse con Serena sería todo un placer.

En lugar de regresar a la zona de servicio, la habían llevado a una habitación en la zona reservada a la familia real. Serena se sentó allí y esperó durante un par de horas, hasta que Darien apareció por fin y le contó los planes.

Iban a casarse ese mismo día.

Habría una ceremonia privada en el palacio, le explicó rápidamente, y luego, unos treinta días más tarde, se celebraría la ceremonia formal en la que sería presentada oficialmente al pueblo.

Por el momento se trataba de hacer que la situación fuese legal, añadió Darien antes de marcharse bruscamente, dejando a Serena con la boca abierta y la cabeza llena de preguntas. Unas preguntas de las que tuvo que olvidarse en cuanto la habitación se llenó de doncellas que la bañaron, la peinaron, la maquillaron y la vistieron.

No había la menor sensación de camaradería, ni sonrisas ni felicitaciones porque una de ellas fuera a casarse con el rey, pero claro, Serena ni siquiera era una de ellas, estaba muy por debajo de las doncellas que atendían personalmente a los miembros de la casa real. Podía ver la incredulidad en sus rostros… e incluso oyó reír a dos de ellas mientras la vestían.

Al ver el resultado en el espejo, Serena sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. Aquello no estaba nada bien.

Le habían alisado el pelo, el maquillaje era demasiado intenso y la túnica blanca que le habían puesto, aunque era muy bonita, tenía demasiados adornos y bordados para su contundente figura.

A continuación la condujeron hasta el enorme despacho de Darien, presidido por una imponente mesa de madera oscura. Alrededor de ella había sentados varios hombres. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el aroma a flores que entraba del jardín era la única nota agradable del ambiente. Entonces Serena vio al novio.

Estaba impresionante.

El rey Darien Al'Chiba la dejó sin aliento. Iba vestido con un uniforme militar de color verde aceituna, del que colgaban algunas medallas, las piernas enfundadas en bolas altas, la cabeza cubierta con el keffiyeh tradicional y una espada de plata colgada del cinturón. Estaba tan impresionante como guapo.

Y además la amaba, se recordó Serena llevándose la mano al colgante de su madre y deseando que hubiera podido estar allí para apoyarla, porque estaba aterrada. Cómo habría deseado que Darien la estrechara en sus brazos y le susurrara alguna palabra de aliento al oído, pero él se limitó a saludarla con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de indicarle que se sentara a su lado.

—Debemos encargarnos de algunas formalidades —le dijo, sentándose también, tras lo cual lo hicieron todos los demás. Sobre la mesa había extendidos varios documentos—. Entenderás que el matrimonio de un rey conlleva cierta burocracia que, desgraciadamente, es inevitable.

—Por supuesto.

No le había dicho nada de su aspecto, apenas la había mirado al entrar y la formalidad con la que se dirigía a ella no contribuía en absoluto a calmar los nervios de Serena.

—Normalmente todo esto se habría tratado con tu padre —explicó Darien—, pero como eso no puede ser, he hecho todo lo posible para asegurarme de que no te falte de nada. Tenemos que firmar estos documentos ante un juez.

—¿Que no me falte de nada? —Serena frunció el ceño. Iba a ser su esposa, ¿qué más podría pedir?

—Primero está la cuestión del mahr —una especie de doté que se pagaba a la esposa, algo que a ella no se le habría ocurrido siquiera pedir—. Ésta es tu asignación personal y otra destinada exclusivamente a tu vestuario, pero si necesitas algo más, no habrá ningún problema, por supuesto. Son sólo algunos detalles de los que hay que ocuparse —Darien le mostró unas cifras que hicieron que a Serena le diera vueltas la cabeza—. Después está el tema del muta 'akhir —Darien vio que volvía a fruncir el ceño—. Si nos divorciáramos, recibirías esta asignación.

—¿Puedo leerlo?

Uno de los asesores carraspeó y Serena comprendió que era una petición insólita. Probablemente incluso pensaban que no sabía leer, pero su madre se había encargado de que tuviera una buena educación y no iba a firmar nada que no hubiera leído antes. El único que no parecía extrañado era Darien.

—Por supuesto —respondió de inmediato—. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Había un sinfín de documentos en los que se hablaba del título que llevaría, de sus derechos, de los derechos de sus futuros hijos… Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón ante la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo.

Era cierto que Darien se había encargado de que no le faltara nada, ni siquiera si se divorciaban, algo que nunca había sucedido en la familia real y que para Serena era de todo punto inimaginable. En caso de divorcio, recibiría una generosa asignación y podría ver a los príncipes y princesas que tuvieran, aunque se criarían en el palacio…

—¿Mi collar pasará a ser de tu propiedad? —preguntó Serena mientras lo leía de nuevo—. ¿Para qué ibas a querer el collar de mi madre?

—Tenía que comunicar cuáles son tus pertenencias —explicó Darien, quitándole importancia—. Tenías que aportar algo para demostrar tu compromiso con el matrimonio.

—Pero… —protestó Serena con la mano en el colgante—, ¡es el regalo que me hizo mi madre antes de morir!

—También tienes una casa —respondió Darien racionalmente—, y todo lo que contiene, pero no quería poner eso porque sé cuánto significa para ti. Como dijiste que el collar no vale nada… No es más que un tecnicismo.

—Claro—estaba cuidando de ella, pensó Serena.

El rey jamás necesitaría su casa, pero Darien sabía lo valiosa que era para ella. Volvió a apretar el colgante y se dio cuenta de lo tonta que estaba siendo, todo por un estúpido trozo de cristal. Como si él pudiera quererlo para algo, como si fueran a divorciarse alguna vez.

Darien la amaba, pensó recordando las palabras que le había repetido una y otra vez al tiempo que agarraba la pluma.

Como bien había dicho él, no era más que un tecnicismo.

—¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

—Aún no… —se abrió la puerta y entraron Neflyte y Molly.

Neflyte vestía el mismo uniforme militar que su hermano y llevaba a su esposa de la mano, del mismo modo que Serena habría querido que Darien la agarrara a ella. Molly estaba pálida y parecía preocupada, pero sonrió amablemente al ver a Serena.

—Pónganse en pie, por favor —les ordenó el juez.

Darien la agarró del codo en lugar de de la mano mientras el juez hablaba en árabe.

—Te va a preguntar tres veces si quieres ser mi esposa —le tradujo Darien—. Después de la tercera, tienes que decir que sí…

—¡Sí! —respondió Serena en el momento indicado.

El juez repitió la pregunta una sola vez para Darien.

—Na'am —asintió Darien—. Sí.

Sólo entonces le dio el juez la pluma a Serena y ella firmó los documentos uno a uno para que a continuación lo hiciera Darien. Después esperaron una eternidad mientras se añadía el sello real.

—¿Y ahora? —susurró Serena mientras el juez y los ayudantes ordenaban los papeles.

—¿Ahora? —repitió Darien frunciendo el ceño.

—La ceremonia privada…

—Esta era la ceremonia privada —dijo él, y Serena sintió por un instante que el corazón se le había detenido dentro del pecho—. Ya estamos oficialmente casados.


	7. Chapter 6

Seis

Sus ayudantes estaban impacientes. Darien lo sabía.

Tenía en el bolsillo el collar que le había dado su madrastra para que lo llevara el día de la boda la mujer que fuera a convertirse en su esposa. En ese momento debería quitar el diamante Stefani del cuello a Serena para que Hassan lo pusiera de inmediato en una caja fuerte, pero las palabras que su madrastra le había dicho en el pasado lo frenaban.

«Ama a la mujer a la que le des esto. Darien, como tu padre me amaba a mí", podía oír la voz de Setsuna, lo que le había dicho al mostrarle las joyas que más apreciaba, las que su padre había encargado para ella sólo un par de años antes de que ambos murieran. «Cuando todo lo demás desaparece, lo único que nos queda es el amor, Darien. Cuando se apagan las luces por la noche, estés en una tienda en el desierto o un palacio, será a ella a la que estreches en tus brazos».

Darien miró a Serena y vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el rostro plagado de confusión y sintió que el pánico amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Era evidente que estaba abrumada. No podía decírselo en aquel momento, no podía confesarle el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí. —Espérame fuera… —le dijo después de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, y luego se aseguró de que había salido antes de dirigirse a sus ayudantes—. Recuperaré el collar esta noche.

—Pero Majestad —protestó Hassan—, ha esperado tanto tiempo…

—Podré esperar un poco más. Ahora marchaos —no iba a admitir ninguna protesta más porque no podría rebatirlas con ningún argumento razonable.

Sabía que debería pedirle el collar, pero no podía hacerlo. Antes quería hablar con ella tranquilamente, explicarle por qué aquel diamante era tan importante para él, por qué había tenido que casarse con ella, pero quería hacerlo sin la presencia de sus ayudantes. Así que los echó a todos; a sus ayudantes, a Hassan, al juez… e incluso a su hermano y a Molly.

—Quiero estar solo. Y esta noche no quiero que nadie nos moleste a mi mujer y a mí.

Sus habitaciones estaban preparadas para la noche de bodas.

Darien pidió que se marcharan las dos doncellas que esperaban para ayudar a Serena y a las que querían ayudarlo a despojarse del uniforme militar. Mientras él se quitaba la espada y la chaqueta. Serena observaba la estancia privada de Darien, un lugar al que jamás le habrían permitido la entrada como criada.

La decoración era más sutil que la de la tienda de campaña, invadida de colores. El suelo también estaba cubierto de alfombras, sólo que tenían unos tonos más oscuros. La pieza central de la habitación era la cama: grande, alta e imponente, cubierta con terciopelo en tonos crema y marrones. Serena no podía creer que fuera a dormir en aquel lugar tan masculino.

Al menos esa noche, el ambiente quedaba suavizado por la luz de cientos de velas que parpadeaban desde cada rincón. A un lado había una enorme bañera llena de agua y con pétalos de rosa flotando en la superficie. Detrás, unas ventanas abiertas daban paso a un balcón con vistas al desierto.

Serena deseó estar allí de nuevo.

Habría preferido estar en la tienda, solos los dos. Le habría gustado disponer de más tiempo a solas con él para conocer un poco mejor al hombre que ahora era su esposo. Un hombre que, desde que se había despertado entre sus brazos esa mañana, se había mostrado distante, que no había respondido a sus preguntas y ni siquiera había querido mirarla a los ojos. Un hombre al que ella ya no reconocía.

—¿Adonde da esa puerta? —preguntó Serena señalando una pesada puerta de madera.

—Ábrela.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó al hacerlo—. Es la habitación en la que me he vestido hoy.

—Sí, es tu habitación —le explicó Darien—. Ahí puedes vestirte, bañarte… Antiguamente muchas parejas dormían en habitaciones separadas, pero ésa no es mi intención para nosotros.

Serena soltó una tímida risilla de satisfacción, pues tampoco ella tenía intención de dormir en otra cama.

—¿Y esa otra puerta? —preguntó entonces, señalando una puerta idéntica, pero situada en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

—Es la habitación destinada a la amante del rey… —Darien sonrió al tiempo que Serena se quedaba lívida—. Algo que también se remonta a los viejos tiempos.

—¡Pero tú no vas a tener una amante! —exclamó, horrorizada—. Yo no podría…

—Serena —por fin fue hacia ella y la estrechó en sus brazos. Sabía que todas aquellas costumbres con las que él había crecido, a ella le resultaban completamente ajenas y quizá incomprensibles—. ¿Por qué habría de querer tener una amante?

—No sé… —Serena cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho—. Estoy siendo una tonta. Supongo que antes el matrimonio no era más que una obligación a la que se llegaba por simple conveniencia, pero tú y yo nos queremos.

Darien no dijo nada. Se percibía en el ambiente el olor del incienso; sin embargo, el aroma que embriagaba sus sentidos era el de ella, por eso bajó la cara hasta su pelo. La sentía tan frágil y delicada entre sus brazos que le pareció natural abrazarla y tranquilizarla antes de contárselo todo.

Sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

—Dentro de treinta días —le dijo, tratando de que se sintiera más segura—, todo estará preparado y podremos celebrar la boda de tus sueños.

—No es eso —respondió Serena—. Es que hoy todo ha sido tan frío y tan formal…

—Así son las bodas. Pero ya verás como la ceremonia pública es diferente.

Ella no quería algo diferente.

Quería aquello que tenía con él cuando se alejaban de las formalidades. Ahora su presencia, su delicioso aroma masculino, la ayudaba a calmarse. Aquel hombre era su esposo y eso le hacía sentir una intensa emoción. Lo que le resultaba más difícil era el hecho de que fuera también el jeque Darien Al'Chiba, rey de Calista. Pero allí, en sus brazos, lejos de protocolos y ceremonias, notó que los nervios iban desapareciendo y se sintió segura.

—Vamos a comer algo —propuso Darien, y la guió hacia una mesa baja en la que había todo tipo de manjares.

Un auténtico festín de boda compuesto por mansaf, un plato tradicional de arroz y cordero que, según le explicó Darien, debía comerse con pan y aceite de argán; y de postre, kanafeh, unos pastelitos rellenos de queso dulce y pistachos. A pesar de que todo tenía un aspecto exquisito, a Serena le costaba esfuerzo probar bocado. La comida siempre le había servido de consuelo, especialmente desde la muerte de su madre; sin embargo aquella noche no necesitaba comer.

A la luz de la luna, los rasgos de Darien parecían más suaves y Serena sintió que podía ser sincera.

—Tengo miedo de defraudar a todo el mundo —admitió—. No conozco las costumbres, ni las reglas…

—Yo te las enseñaré.

—Es que toda ha sucedido tan rápido…

—Entonces tendremos que ir más despacio… —propuso Darien con una sonrisa—. Puede que la gente necesite algún tiempo para hacerse a la idea, mi familia y la familia real de Aristo, pero lo que importa es que estamos casados y eso no se puede cambiar, pase lo que pase.

—¿Qué podría pasar? —Serena sintió un escalofrío al oír aquellas últimas palabras.

—¡Nada! —Darien sonrió rápidamente, pero Serena no respondió del mismo modo.

—Ojalá estuviera aquí mi madre… Se habría sentido muy orgullosa.

—Por supuesto —asintió Darien.

—¿Y tú? Supongo que echas de menos a tu padre.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y a Setsuna?

—Sí —respondió al tiempo que se recordaba a sí mismo que tenía que decirle que no debía hablar de esas cosas.

Los ojos azules de Serena brillaban ahora como dos piedras preciosas y todo su rostro se había relajado.

—¿Tus otros hermanos… vendrán a la ceremonia?

—Claro.

—Neflyte parece muy feliz.

—Sí—reconoció Darien, y también él se relajó un poco. Era su noche de bodas, tenía derecho a estar a gusto y charlar tranquilamente—. Nunca fue feliz hasta que conoció a Molly. Siempre estuvo abrumado por la culpa, se sentía responsable de lo que le ocurrió a Zafiro. Ahora por fin parece estar superándolo y empieza a disfrutar de la vida.

—Como debe ser —dijo Serena—. También deberías hacerlo tú.

—Yo tengo más responsabilidades que Neflyte —matizó Darien, de nuevo distante—. A veces debo hacer cosas que quizá no haría si no fuera rey…

—¿Qué cosas?

El diamante Stefani brillaba entre sus pechos y ella lo miraba con tanto amor y confianza, que Darien no sabía cómo decírselo.

—Para mí lo primero tiene que ser mi país, su futuro y su bienestar están en mis manos. A veces tengo que tomar decisiones difíciles —Darien hizo una breve pausa y después la miró a los ojos—. ¿Estás contenta? —le preguntó de pronto—, ¿con cómo ha salido todo?

—Jamás imaginé que pudiera ser tan feliz —aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

—Tendrás toda la ayuda que necesites para elegir tu vestuario, las joyas y todo lo que quieras. Y si quieres hacer algún cambio en las habitaciones para que estén más a tu gusto…

—¡No es por eso por lo que soy feliz! —protestó ella—. El titulo, las joyas…, todo eso no me importa. Darien, yo sería feliz si viviéramos en una tienda de campaña en medio del desierto, siempre y cuando nos tuviéramos el uno al otro.

Aquellas palabras se parecían tanto a las que le había dicho Setsuna años atrás que, por un momento, Darien tuvo que cerrar los ojos. El entusiasmo y la devoción de Serena le provocaban escalofríos porque era la primera vez que conocía una mujer a la que no le importaba su título, una mujer a la que sólo le importaba él. Había creído que una vez estuviesen casados, podría dejar de actuar o, al menos, disfrutaría de su nueva posición y reconocería lo maravilloso que era ser rica. Sin embargo, parecía que realmente no le importaba nada de eso y aquello le producía escalofríos, porque tenía que decirle la verdad…

—Sí te soy sincera —siguió diciendo ella con tanta felicidad como tensión sentía Darien—, estoy aterrada. No tengo el menor deseo de convertirme en la jequesa Serene con todo lo que ello conlleva, pero si te tengo a ti… —había cierta urgencia en su voz—, si sé que me amas, puedo enfrentarme a lo que sea. Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que estés orgulloso de mí.

—Lo sé —respondió él con voz ronca—. Serena, tengo que…

—Me encarnaría darme un baño —ella habló al mismo tiempo—. Perdona, ¿qué estabas diciendo? Que tienes que…

—Nada —Darien meneó la cabeza—. Puede esperar, disfruta del baño. Te mereces un poco de tranquilidad después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

Serena se puso en pie y, por un momento, por un breve instante, dudó de si desvestirse allí mismo; le dio miedo quedarse desnuda frente a él, pero entonces recordó que Darien la amaba. Aquel hombre que podría haber tenido a cualquier mujer que deseara, la creía hermosa. No quería decepcionarlo mostrándose tímida. Esa noche quería ser para él la mujer en la que ya había empezado a convertirse.

Así que se desnudó bajo la atenta mirada de Darien y luego se metió en el agua.

Darien la observó, vio cómo brillaba su cuerpo con el agua y los aceites aromáticos del baño y decidió que se lo diría al día siguiente.

¿Por qué estropear las cosas en su noche de bodas?

Se quitó las botas sin apartar la mirada de Serena, los ojos de ésta lo invitaban a unirse a ella. Al meterse en el agua, se deslizó por su cuerpo y ella lo recibió con un apasionado beso que hizo que Darien se maravillara de la mujer que él mismo había liberado. Le acarició los pechos y las piernas, se sumergieron juntos en el agua y, al salir de nuevo, se echaron a reír.

Darien se rió como no lo había hecho jamás.

Y por primera vez comprendió las palabras de Neflyte. Por primera vez alcanzó a ver un futuro en el que podría volver a casa y disfrutar del amor, de la risa y de la pasión; donde, por muchas tensiones y preocupaciones que le provocara el reino de Adamas, al final del día podría ser él mismo.

Podría enfrentarse a cualquier desafío que surgiera si sabía que por la noche tendría aquellas maravillosas horas junto a Serena.

Mientras ella lo enjabonaba y acariciaba su impresionante erección, Darien aprendió a relajarse de verdad, a desconectar por completo del resto del mundo y disfrutar.

¡Era tan fácil disfrutar con ella!

Cuando salieron del agua. Serena estaba temblando de frío, así que Darien la envolvió en una toalla y la llevó a la cama, donde se dispuso a secarla hasta que su piel quedara suave y hubiera recuperado el calor. Luego se tumbó junto a ella y le habló entre besos para conocer mejor a su bella esposa, esperando que la mañana no llegara nunca.

Ella comenzó a besarle el pecho mientras su mano le acariciaba los muslos y luego lo agarraba suavemente.

—¿Te acuerdas cómo me besaste ahí?

—Claro que me acuerdo —el simple recuerdo hizo que la erección aumentara en la mano de Serena.

—Si yo te besara del mismo modo… —Serena titubeó, pues ignoraba si iba a ofenderlo, ni tampoco sabía bien cómo hacerlo—, ¿te gustaría tanto como me gustó a mí?

—Sí, me… —no pudo seguir hablando en el momento en que comenzó a hacerlo, de manera inexperta y aun así, maravillosa.

—¿Está bien así?

—Está… —no pudo terminar la frase pues ella había aumentado el ritmo.

Serena lo besó cada vez con más pasión, moviendo la lengua hasta volverlo loco. Entonces levantó la mirada hacia él para comprobar que estaba disfrutando y, al verle la cara, sonrió. Darien enterró los dedos en su pelo mientras ella volvía a la carga y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que disfrutaba realmente, sin ningún tipo de presiones, ni prisas, porque sabía que ella también disfrutaba. Aquel placer mutuo no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

Levantó la pierna para presionar el centro de su feminidad y buscó darle placer también, pero no para impresionarla, sino simplemente para hacerla disfrutar, para sentir la humedad de su cuerpo mientras se dejaba llevar por la liberación que ella le ofrecía, pero no podía hacerlo…

Sentía el roce del diamante Stefani en el muslo. El motivo por el que aún colgaba de su cuello era que debían consumar el matrimonio.

Lo primero era el deber.

—Ven aquí.

Tiró de ella hacia arriba, la agarró de las nalgas y descubrió que el deber podía unirse con el placer. Cuando alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo Darien tenía los ojos puestos en otro tesoro; se había olvidado por completo del diamante y sólo podía mirar el rostro de Serena. La estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que dejó de estremecerse por el clímax.

Sólo después, cuando la abrazó por detrás y le puso la mano en el pecho antes de dejarse arrastrar por el sueño, volvió a recordarlo. El diamante Stefani le rozaba la mano.

Habían consumado el matrimonio, pensó Darien.

Ya no había motivo para no contárselo todo.

Sólo uno… que podía esperar hasta el día siguiente.


	8. Chapter 7

Siete

Era su deber, se recordó Darien. Tenía que conseguir el diamante y para ello había tenido que consumar el matrimonio.

¿O no?

No era la primera vez desde que se había despertado que se cuestionaba los motivos por los que había hecho lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero esa vez no pudo quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza. El sol saldría al cabo de unos minutos para iluminar el día que empezaba y para exigirle que hiciera frente a su obligación. Pero ¿cómo podía decírselo ahora? ¿Debería haberle contado la verdad en el desierto?

Le remordía la conciencia por primera vez en su vida. Serena no se habría atrevido a llevarle la contraria a un rey, no le habría negado el diamante. Aunque se hubiera casado con él por obligación o por si acaso llevaba dentro a su heredero, ya antes le había entregado su corazón; lo de la noche anterior no habría sido necesario.

¡Sí, sí que lo había sido!

Porque él la deseaba, había querido pasar con ella una noche perfecta antes de contarle la verdad.

—¿Darien? —Serena salió al balcón donde se encontraba él y le dio un beso en la espalda—. Vuelve a la cama… —le pidió—, aquí hace frío.

Qué fácil seria llevarla de nuevo a la cama y hacerle el amor. Darien sintió la incipiente excitación que le provocaban sus besos y quiso obviar la llegada del amanecer y prolongar un poco más el tiempo que iba a pasar con ella.

Pero todo estaba ya en marcha, lo que quería decir que Serena lo descubriría, se lo dijese él o no.

Ya había una línea roja en el horizonte, un resplandor color azafrán que iban creciendo poco. Se oyó un grito que anunció que los pájaros también estaban despertándose; Darien levantó la mirada y vio una sombra oscura en el cielo.

Nunca le había gustado la cetrería.

Había tenido que participar de vez en cuando en aquello que mucha gente a su alrededor consideraba un deporte, pero, ya de niño, cuando veía aquellas hermosas criaturas volando sobre su presa, Darien había sentido escalofríos al pensar en lo que les esperaba a los pobres animalillos. De adolescente había sonreído a su padre para que no adivinara el estremecimiento y las náuseas que le provocaba ver al pájaro volver junto a su adiestrador con la presa en el pico, goteando sangre.

En ese momento él se sintió un halcón.

Acechando a su presa.

Su pequeño pájaro plateado sonrió inocentemente cuando se volvió a mirarla cara a cara, para enfrentarse a la verdad.

—Hay algo que debes saber. Hoy se va a anunciar algo.

—¿Sobre nosotros? —preguntó Serena.

—Eso se hizo público ayer —le explicó él—. Hoy todos los informativos empezarán diciendo que ha aparecido la mitad perdida del diamante Stefani que lucía la corona de Aristo…

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Se había perdido?

—La habían sustituido por una imitación. Tanto la Casa Real de Aristo como nosotros hemos guardado el secreto, pero lo cierto es que el príncipe Endy no podía ser coronado rey hasta que apareciera.

—¿Entonces ahora ya podrá celebrarse la coronación?

—No —respondió de inmediato—. Ambas mitades deben volver a unirse para cumplir con el legado del rey Christos, algo que está a punto de suceder.

—No comprendo.

—Yo tengo la mitad que había desaparecido —dijo con voz grave y sin mirarla a los ojos—. Lo que quiere decir que a partir de ahora gobernaré Calista y Aristo.

—Tú… —Serena parpadeó antes de esbozar una sonrisa tan luminosa y espectacular como el cielo que se elevaba ya en el horizonte—. Darien, me alegro mucho por ti, yo voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para apoyarte…

Con cada palabra que decía la tarea se volvía más difícil y dolorosa; confiaba tanto en él que resultaba muy duro romper esa fe.

—¿Cuándo ha sido? —le preguntó Serena entonces—. ¿Cuándo lo has encontrado?

Darien rozó el colgante que descansaba entre sus pechos y se dispuso a asestar el golpe con el corazón en la garganta.

—Éste… —se aclaró la garganta— es el diamante Stefani —la vio fruncir el ceño—. Ésta es la mitad desaparecida del diamante Stefani.

—No seas tonto —Serena sonrió, seguramente era la única mujer capaz de decirle algo así a un rey—. Ya te he dicho que este collar era de mi madre y que no vale nada… Seguramente no sea más que un trozo de cristal.

—No —Darien meneó la cabeza—. Es la piedra preciosa que llevo tanto tiempo buscando; la reconocía en cualquier parte.

—¿Cómo iba a tener mi madre algo tan valioso? —razonó Serena—. Sólo era una doncella de palacio… —la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y la preocupación enturbió de pronto sus hermosos rasgos—. Mi madre no era una ladrona.

—Ningún ladrón podría habérselo llevado. Es una de las joyas de la corona, sólo tienen acceso a ellas los miembros más importantes de la familia.

—¿Entonces?

—Tu madre… —dijo muy despacio— era la amante del rey Armando.

—¿Mi madre? —Serena negó con la cabeza ante tal barbaridad—. Eso es imposible, Darien. ¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir siquiera?

—La piscina de Kionia…

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—La reina Neherenia la mandó construir el año que nació la princesa Hotaru —informó con voz ronca y profunda—, mucho después de que tu madre hubiera trabajado en el palacio.

—Eso no significa nada… —Serena no quería comprenderlo, no quería saber lo que él intentaba explicarle. Lo que quería era volver a la cama y estar con el rey, el hombre que le había hecho el amor la noche anterior, quería que la amara como había creído que lo hacía.

—Para que tu madre la hubiera visto, para que supiera siquiera que existía… —continuó diciendo Darien, pero Serena se negaba a escucharlo.

—Puede que volviera algún tiempo después quizá hizo algún trabajo esporádico —sugirió.

—En Kionia no hay trabajadores temporales.

—Quizá lo leyó en alguna parte o se lo oyó contar a alguien.

—Tu madre era la amante de Armando —apretó los labios después de pronunciar el nombre del hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo—. Él le regaló muchas joyas, algunas de las cuales fue vendiendo a lo largo de los años. Yo he ido recuperándolas y devolviéndolas al lugar que le corresponde; la única que se quedó fue el diamante Stefani. Él le compró la casita de campo, ninguna doncella podría permitirse una casa así. Armando la mantenía.

—No —protestó ella—. ¡No puede ser!, ¡mí madre y Armando!

—Sí—a Darien no le resultaba nada fácil, estaba demasiado enfadado consigo mismo y con Armando—. Piensa en tu nombre —señaló entonces—, tu verdadero nombre es Serenity. No puedes negar algo que aparece en tu certificado de nacimiento. Te puso el nombre de la joya que él le regaló. Tu madre era su querida, una prostituta…

Serena le dio una bofetada en la cara.

—Mi madre no era una prostituta —hizo una pausa—. ¿En qué me convierte eso a mí?

—Tú eres mi mujer.

—Pero no lo era la primera vez que nos acostamos.

—Pero ahora sí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, desafiante—. ¿Porque me amas, porque me deseas… o por esto?—entonces comprendió de pronto el cambio que había visto en él, entendió que se quedara sin respiración al verla aparecer vestida para él; la admiración con que la había mirado no se debía a su belleza, sino al diamante, al poder que había visto en él—. Tú eres el que se ha comportado como una prostituta, Darien —se arrancó el collar del cuello y se lo tiró—. ¡Tú eres el que se ha acostado conmigo para conseguir algo! Bueno, ¡pues aquí lo tienes!

Era terriblemente doloroso quitarse el collar de su madre, pero tampoco podía seguir llevándolo. Una objeto al que no podía aferrarse. Y ella también era un objeto, un medio para conseguir un fin.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Darien al verla entrar corriendo a la habitación y vestirse a toda prisa.

—A casa.

—Tu casa está aquí, conmigo. Eres mi esposa…

Serena intentó soltarse cuando él la agarró de la muñeca y, al ver que no podía, le pegó una patada en la espinilla que le dolió más a ella misma que a él, pero la sorpresa sirvió para que Darien aflojara un poco.

Lo que sorprendió a éste no fue el dolor que el golpe le había causado.

Le sorprendió la ira de Serena.

Y también la culpa que eso le hacía sentir.

¿Qué esperaba ella?, pensó Darien mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación después de que Serena se hubiera ido. Los reyes no se enamoraban de las criadas. Debería estar contenta, y con el tiempo acabaría estándolo… Ahora tenía una posición, un título, mucho más de lo que jamás se habría atrevido a soñar.

Darien levantó el teléfono y pidió ver a Hassan. Una vez llegó su principal ayudante, le entregó el diamante y le ordenó que anunciara al palacio de Aristo y a la prensa que el diamante estaba en su poder.

¡El legado de Christos estaba a punto de cumplirse!

—¡Majestad! —Hassan agarró la joya como el que sostiene a un recién nacido—. Lleva mucho tiempo esperando este momento.

—¿Dónde está la jequesa Serenity?

—Ha pedido que la llevaran a la casa de su madre —Hassan soltó un suspiro exagerado—. No Tardará en calmarse y volver…

Darien no estaba tan seguro. En un principio había esperado encontrar dolor, incluso rabia, cuando le diera la noticia, pero la mujer que había descubierto la noche anterior no se parecía a nada que él hubiera podido imaginar. Había florecido frente a sus ojos, y esa mañana él había sido testigo de cómo se le rompía el corazón.

—Quiero que en todo momento haya un coche frente a la casa —ordenó Darien—. Quiero que se aseguren de que nadie la molesta y de que no habla con la prensa. Cuando quiera volver al palacio, el conductor la traerá de inmediato.

La noticia de que Darien tenía el diamante sacudió los reinos de Aristo y Calista. Incluso a él le sorprendió la conmoción que ocasionó. En las calles de Aristo hubo llantos de tristeza, mientras que en Calista la gente, en lugar de celebrarlo, se quedó asombrada. La casa real de Aristo no emitió ningún comunicado, pero sí enviaron a varios dignatarios a Calista, que exigían ver la piedra para probar su autenticidad. Los periódicos lanzaron ediciones especiales analizando la situación y tratando de dilucidar lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Parecía que sólo la familia real de Calista tenía ganas de celebrarlo.

Darien se unió a sus hermanos y hermanas, así como a las esposas de Neflyte y de Nicolas. De Serena no se sabía nada aún.

—Pronto lo aceptará —aseguró Neflyte.

—Claro que lo hará —dijo también Molly, siempre de acuerdo con su marido—. Después de todo, tiene sangre azul.

Darien tomó un sorbo de agua que no sirvió para calmarle la sed, ni para refrescarle la garganta. Quizá fuera la hija ilegítima de Armando, pero corría más sangre real por las venas de Serena que por las suyas; además, tenía ese orgullo y esa fuerza indefinible de los miembros de la realeza, algo que Darien había conseguido aprender y adquirir con esfuerzo, pero que Serena tenía de manera innata.

—¿Quieres que hable con ella? —se ofreció Rey, la esposa de Nicolas, que antes de casarse había sido una humilde moza de cuadras, y que seguramente comprendiera por lo que estaba atravesando Serena—. Sé lo difícil que es adaptarse. Quizá le venga bien tener una amiga.

—¡Yo hablaré con ella! —zanjó Darien, rechazando el ofrecimiento de Rey—. Mañana mismo volverá a palacio.

Rey aún no sabía muy bien cómo debía comportarse ante un rey, por lo que demostró lo que opinaba al respecto con un elocuente movimiento de cabeza. Nicolas, maravillado con el carácter de su esposa, se alegró de que Darien estuviera demasiado distraído como para verlo.

Esa noche en la cama. Darien echó de menos a Serena.

No sólo echó de menos el sexo, añoró también la conversación, las risas y la paz con la que se llenaba toda la habitación con su presencia.

Tenía que recuperarla al día siguiente; la decisión estaba tomada.

Le diría que dejara de hacer tonterías y ocupara el lugar que le correspondía, junto a él.


	9. Chapter 8

Ocho

Las cosas de su madre, la casa de su madre…, todo aquello siempre la había ayudado a sentirse mejor.

Pero ahora no.

Mientras se paseaba entre todo aquello que conocía tan bien, Serena deseó seguir en la ignorancia del día anterior.

Observó el joyero vacio de su madre y recordó cuántas veces se había probado de niña todas las cosas bonitas que allí había: los collares que se había puesto al cuello, los anillos que le bailaban en los dedos.

¡Joyas reales! No podía creer que hubiera estado jugando con joyas reales, joyas que su madre había ido vendiendo con los años para sobrevivir.

Se sentía engañada.

Qué tonta había sido. Se acurrucó en el sofá y miró los óleos que adornaban las paredes y los libros de las estanterías. Había sido una tonta por no poner en duda jamás lo que le había contado su madre, una ingenua por creer que su madre pudiera mantenerla a ella y a sí misma sólo con los ahorros de una criada.

Desde allí podía ver el carísimo coche color crema que había aparcado afuera, en cuyo interior esperaba un hombre con gafas oscuras que le provocaba escalofríos.

Era una prisionera en su propia casa.

Estaba tan ansiosa por encontrar respuestas que buscó una escalera y se subió al altillo, de donde sacó una caja tras otra y las tiró al suelo del salón. Hasta entonces la idea de examinar las fotos, los recuerdos y las cartas de su madre le había resultado demasiado dolorosa, pero ahora sabía que debía hacerlo.

Se sentó en el suelo del salón sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, así que abrió una caja al azar y sacó lo primero que tocó; una carta que, nada más abrirla, confirmó todos sus temores.

En realidad ya lo sabía.

Darien no podía haberse equivocado.

_19 de mayo de 1985_

_Ikuko:_

_Anoche volví a esperarte, igual que el año pasado. Sabes que para mí es muy peligroso ir a verte, por eso te suplico que vengas tú, que te pongas en contacto conmigo para saber que estás bien._

_Sé que no podemos estar juntos, pero prometimos que nos veríamos una vez al año. Por favor, no nos prives de ese único placer._

_Hasta el año próximo._

_Tuyo para siempre._

_ÁX_

En la fecha de la carta, ella tenía un año de edad, pensó con lágrimas en los ojos, y el año anterior a eso, sería un bebé de apenas unos meses… No era de extrañar que su madre no se hubiera atrevido a reunirse con él.

Siguió leyendo. Cada año, en cada carta, las súplicas de Armando eran más desesperadas, más impacientes, hasta que de pronto no hubo más. Armando se había dado por vencido.

Serena miró el resto de cajas con recelo. Había empezado a leer por el final, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para empezar por el principio.

Ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo, pensó al ver que el pequeño descanso había llegado a su fin.

Darien había ido a buscarla.

—¡Tienes que volver! —Darien permanecía de pie en mitad del modesto salón, donde su presencia no encajaba en absoluto—. No tienes otra opción.

—¡En el acuerdo matrimonial hay una cláusula sobre el divorcio! —respondió Serena sin atreverse a mirarlo— ¡Yo misma la leí!

Darien iba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, pero se detenía de vez en cuando para mirar los cuadros o sacar algún libro de las estanterías.

—¡Son primeras ediciones! —dijo meneando la cabeza—. Este cuadro vale lo mismo que toda la casa… ¡y tú trabajabas de criada!

—No lo sabía —admitió Serena con tristeza e impotencia—. Siempre estuvieron ahí, yo no podía imaginar que fueran regalos de un rey.

Darien se creía completamente en poder de la razón, por eso no había dudado en irrumpir en la casa de su madre y burlarse de todo lo que allí había, y también de ella.

—¡Estos joyeros son egipcios! —exclamó, sin salir de su asombro—. Seguramente fueron regalos de algún dignatario egipcio al palacio de Aristo… —siguió agarrando cosas y manchando todos los recuerdos de Serena—. Toda la casa está amueblada con muebles y objetos del palacio de Aristo. No tenías por qué preocuparte por si ibas a encajar, ¡llevas toda la vida rodeada de tesoros! —añadió en tono burlón.

—¡Yo no lo sabía! —sollozó Serena.

—Te guste o no —comenzó a decir en un tono algo más suave—, las cosas han cambiado. No puedes volver a tu antigua vida. Todo el mundo sabe quién era tu padre, así que no podrás trabajar y seguir como antes… —vio cómo las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y sintió una extraña sensación de culpa por estar haciéndola sufrir, pero ¿qué alternativa tenía? Además, él la había rescatado. La había conocido cuando era una simple criada, en cambio ahora llevaría los mejores vestidos, se codearía con reyes… ¿Por qué lloraba entonces?—. Tienes que cumplir con tu deber.

—¿Qué deber?

—¿Crees que al pueblo de Aristo y Calista le gustará oír que su rey va a divorciarse? Ya hay bastante caos sin necesidad de una crisis más. Vas a volver conmigo ahora mismo y servirás al pueblo que ahora gobierno.

—Ya tienes lo que querías —respondió Serena—. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

—¡Porque un rey no se divorcia! —bramó Darien—. La esposa de un rey no se marcha después de una sola noche de matrimonio… y tú no vas a abandonarme. Seguirás a mi lado.

Serena sabía cuándo la habían vencido; por mucho que deseara quedarse allí, su antigua vida ya no existía.

—Caminaré junto a ti, me sentaré a tu mesa para comer… —a pesar de las lágrimas, la voz de Serena era fuerte—, pero mi corazón no volverá a estar de tu lado.

Darien no comprendía lo que decía. Había accedido a cumplir sus reglas, se quedaría en el palacio y no habría ningún escándalo… Ya tenía todo lo que quería, excepto una cosa.

—Pide que me preparen otra habitación.

—No. Dormirás en mi cama.

—Eso de ninguna manera —espetó Serena como si la idea le repugnara—. Si tanto te importa la tradición, búscate una amante y vuelve a las viejas costumbres. ¡Ya tienes la habitación donde ponerla!

—Necesitamos herederos.

Qué triste que todo se redujera a eso.

—Dormiré contigo cuando esté en el momento de máxima fertilidad —anunció Serena con voz fría y totalmente carente de emoción—. Entonces podrás tomarme.

—¿Tomarte?

—Sí, harás lo que tengas que hacer —confirmó ella—. Eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir de mí.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo según lo planeado por Darien. Los ojos de Serena eran demasiado fríos y duros y su boca, esa boca que tanto había visto sonreír y charlar, era una fina línea.

—Estás enfadada y lo entiendo —reconoció—, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que no había otra solución.

—Podrías haber hablado conmigo antes. Podrías haberme dicho que necesitabas la piedra.

—¿Esperabas que hablara de los asuntos de palacio con una criada? —Darien frunció el ceño—. Hasta que no fueras mi esposa, no podía hablar de nada de eso contigo.

—Bueno, pues ya tienes lo que querías —respondió Serena.

—Muy bien —dijo Darien, dispuesto a decir la última palabra—. Puedes dormir sola hasta que se celebre la ceremonia de boda oficial, así tendrás tiempo de acostumbrarte a tu nueva situación. Pero después de eso, serás mi esposa en todos los sentidos.


	10. Chapter 9

Nueve

Serena nunca se había sentido tan sola.

Rodeada de gente, sin un momento del día que no estuviese planeado, nunca se había sentido más sola.

La despertaban temprano, la maquillaban, la peinaban y le elegían la ropa hasta que estuviese lista para desayunar con el rey.

Veía el aburrimiento en los ojos de Darien todas las mañanas, sabía que la consideraba una decepción en muchos sentidos, pero también él la había decepcionado.

Ella no era más que una sombra de lo que había sido. Con cada lección de dicción, con cada hora que pasaba escuchando la historia de Calista o estudiando política, con cada humillante minuto durante el que le enseñaban a caminar, a sentarse, a salir de un coche, a recibir una reverencia o un apretón de manos, Serena sentía que iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Después de tres semanas de entrenamiento, por lo visto estaba preparada para exhibirse en público.

Se iba a celebrar un partido de polo con el que se querían recaudar fondos para un orfanato. Una causa noble para un deporte noble, le explicó Darien fríamente mientras leía todos los periódicos de la mañana, cosa que hacía todas las mañana al tiempo que se tomaba el café.

Neflyte iba a participar por primera vez en uno de esos partidos, lo cual bastaba para reunir a toda una multitud, pero con la fecha de la boda real a sólo una semana, el pueblo de Calista estaba ansioso por ver a la mujer que iba a convertirse en la esposa de su adorado rey.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó Darien, que frunció el ceño al recibir un movimiento de cabeza por toda respuesta—. Molly y Rey estarán contigo y, en cuanto termine el partido, también estaré yo —le molestaba que Serena no apreciara que estaba intentando tranquilizarla, que la conversación que en otro tiempo había fluido entre ellos con tanta facilidad ahora resultara forzada—. Ya te han elegido lo que tienes que ponerte y te van a ayudar a maquillarte y a peinarte; no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Preferiría elegir personalmente mi ropa —respondió Serena—. Me parece que no saben bien qué es lo que me favorece.

—Tienes a la mejor modista del país —replicó Darien, bajando la mirada al trozo de pan que ella estaba comiendo, lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

Serena detestaba no ser más esbelta y odiaba tener que probarse tantas veces el vestido de novia.

—Puede ser, pero no me escucha —intentó explicarle, pero terminó por rendirse.

¿Cómo iba a entender Darien a lo que tenía que enfrentarse? Aquellas personas, las modistas y maquilladoras, le habían parecido diosas hasta hacía poco; les había hecho la cama y les había limpiado la habitación. Aunque nadie había dicho nunca ni palabra, podía percibir la burla en sus miradas, la hostilidad que les despertaba el tener que servir a la más insignificante de las criadas.

—Las doncellas no me respetan.

—Entonces tendrás que hacerte respetar —aseguró Darien—. Están aquí para servirte, demuéstraselo con tu comportamiento.

Hacía que pareciera fácil, pensó Serena, a punto de echarse a llorar, porque sentía que no estaba a la altura del papel que de pronto le habían obligado a ejercer.

—Ahora tengo que irme —anunció él—. Noor —dijo, llamando a la doncella—, puedes llevarte los periódicos.

—No, Noor, déjalos —lo contradijo Serena y luego lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué insistes en leerlos? —le preguntó con tono cansado.

—Tú los lees —señaló Serena.

—Porque tengo que estar al corriente de todo lo que ocurre y de cómo reacciona la gente ante la idea de que vaya a convertirme en rey de Aristo.

—Si no los dejas, tendré que salir a comprarlos personalmente y eso sí les dará algo de lo que escribir.

—Está bien —Darien se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—, si insistes… Te veré después del partido.

Al tiempo que le abrían la puerta, Darien se volvió a tiempo para verla agarrar otro trozo de pan, con evidente tristeza.

—Intenta pasártelo bien hoy… Es por una buena causa —ella no dijo nada—. Va a ser un partido emocionante y para mí es muy importante que vaya a jugar Neflyte.

—Seguro que va a ser estupendo —respondió ella, obedientemente.

En ese momento se oyó en el pasillo la risa de Molly, que seguramente había bajado a despedir a su marido con un beso, algo que Darien también habría deseado de Serena.

—¿No me deseas suerte? —le preguntó él.

—Tú no necesitas suerte, Darien —respondió Serena sin demasiado ánimo—. Cuando te empeñas en algo, siempre lo consigues, y estoy segura de que hoy también será así.

No había manera de huir de la humillación.

Nada más abrir los periódicos que acababa de leer Darien. Serena se encontró con su propia vergüenza hecha pública.

Los periódicos de Calista eran discretos; se centraban más en el hecho de que Darien fuera a ser el rey de ambas islas que en los métodos por los cuales lo había conseguido.

Los de Aristo, en cambio, eran implacables.

Explicaban lo sediento de poder que estaba Darien y hasta dónde era capaz de llegar para conseguir dicho poder, que pudiendo tener a la mujer que deseara, había decidido casarse con una criada gorda e hija ilegítima sólo para poder gobernar ambas islas.

Darien se había limitado a encogerse de hombros la primera vez que Serena se había echado a llorar al leer semejantes comentarios y había asegurado que una vez que se llevara a cabo el cambio de gobierno, no se atreverían a publicar ese tipo de cosas. Pero a Serena le había resultado muy doloroso que las describiera como «comentarios» y no como mentiras.

Esa mañana los comentarios eran particularmente crueles.

Había un artículo en concreto que se atrevía incluso a cuestionar la legalidad del matrimonio porque no creía que Darien fuera capaz de consumarlo. En la siguiente página aparecía una caricatura de ellos dos; Darien se inclinaba a besarla… con una pinza en la nariz.

Habían hecho que ella pareciera una cerda, una cerdita vulgar y repulsiva.

Y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a aquellos periodistas. Tenía que mostrarse orgullosa y digna aun sabiendo lo que había leído todo el mundo aquella mañana.

Serena cerró los ojos y se echó a llorar.

Quizá aquella modista hubiera sido la preferida de Setsuna, pero la reina había muerto a los sesenta años, mientras que ella tenía sólo veinticinco.

Setsuna era una mujer alta y elegante, Serena era bajita y con exceso de peso.

Además, la reina Setsuna había muerto hacía ya cinco años, que era mucho tiempo en el mundo de la moda, pensó Serena mientras miraba a su nueva familia, todos ellos elegantes por naturaleza, a la espera de entrar al palco del estadio.

Por fin se anunció su llegada y salieron. Después de una rápida reverencia. Serena sintió todos los ojos de los presentes clavados en ella, analizando detalladamente a la esposa de su rey y observando todos los detalles de su apariencia. En seguida empezaron las fotos.

Después de llevar toda una vida viviendo a la sombra, resultaba insoportable oír el rumor de la multitud y saber que hablaban de ella.

—No tardarán en acostumbrarse a ti —le dijo Molly amablemente—, es lógico que hoy muestren tanto interés —añadió con una dulce sonrisa—. Tú también te acostumbrarás.

Serena no estaba tan segura. Sentada junto a la mujer a la que habían elegido como futura esposa de su marido, ella se sentía cada vez menos adecuada para el papel.

Molly era elegante, natural y parecía resultarle fácil hablar con todo tipo de dignatarios y diplomáticos. Ella, en cambio, era un auténtico fracaso.

—¿Tienes ganas de que llegue el día de la boda?—le preguntó Molly más adelante, cuando el partido se acercaba ya al final—. Puede que sea una pregunta estúpida, me acuerdo que yo estaba muy nerviosa el día de mi boda… —se detuvo, al recordar, quizá, que había estado a punto de casarse con Darien—. Dime cómo es el vestido —le pidió entonces—. Seguro que es precioso.

—Es muy… —Serena hizo un esfuerzo por describirlo de un modo que sonara positivo, pero no había ni un solo detalle del vestido que le gustara— Complicado.

—Sé a qué te refieres —intervino Rey, sentada al otro lado de Serena—. Al principio es todo muy difícil —dijo con una sonrisa de comprensión—. Me acuerdo de lo que me costó acostumbrarme al vestuario, hasta que Nicolas me sugirió que probara con diseñadores de Aristo…

«Sí», pensó Serena con amargura, «pero Nicolas te ama».

Rey era muy amable, pero, aunque en otro tiempo hubiese sido una simple plebeya, ahora parecía tan segura de sí misma que Serena no podía ni compararse con ella. Intentó participar en la conversación, pero estaba demasiado inmersa en el juego, en cómo iba a terminar el partido. Si apuntaban un tanto más, ganaría el equipo de Darien, que parecía ir demasiado rápido, incluso para la mirada inexperta de Serena. Apenas se apoyaba sobre la silla de montar; entonces se inclinó para golpear la pelota y Serena sintió que se le paraba el corazón, segura de que iba a caerse al suelo. Pero no fue así, golpeó la pelota y marcó el tanto de la victoria.

¡Había vuelto a conseguirlo!

Darien levantó la mirada al palco y vio a Rey aplaudir con entusiasmo, Molly sonreía tímidamente, en cambio su esposa lo miraba con un gesto serio que Darien no reconoció como de miedo.

¿Acaso nada la hacía sonreír?, pensó él con rabia.

¡Había estado a punto de romperse el cuello para marcar ese último punto! Sí, quizá había sido un alarde excesivo, pero nada parecía impresionarla.

Podría conseguir a cualquiera de las mujeres que abarrotaban las gradas y, sin embargo, la que podía tenerlo a él, la única mujer que él había aceptado como suya, a la que esperaba impresionar, parecía aburrida y harta.

—Buen trabajo, Majestad.

Tania, una guapa moza de cuadras, agarró las riendas y Darien se bajó del caballo. No pudo evitar fijarse en los pechos de la muchacha y en la mirada que le había lanzado. Darien sentía la testosterona estallándole en el cuerpo. En cualquier otra ocasión habría flirteado con ella, incluso quizá se habría dado un revolcón rápido después de ducharse en el vestuario privado.

Pero esa vez no sintió el menor deseo de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Mientras recibía felicitaciones, buscaba ansiosamente entre la multitud hasta que dio con su esposa. Parecía nerviosa y más gorda de lo habitual con aquel traje tan horrible. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo humillante que debía de estar siendo todo y se lamentó de que no le permitiera ayudarla. Estaba furioso con los periódicos, furioso y avergonzado.

Le avergonzaba que creyeran que el rey estaba acostándose con una cerdita cuando, en realidad, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Sabía que sólo él se había dado cuenta de esa belleza; las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación, los labios entreabiertos cuando susurraba su nombre. Sólo con recordarlo le ardía la entrepierna. Las noches separados pronto llegarían a su fin, pues quedaba poco más de una semana para que volviera a tenerla en sus brazos.

—Fe-felicidades… —consiguió articular Serena, tartamudeando.

Sabía que todo el mundo estaba observándolos, deseando ver cómo se comportaban el uno con el otro, seguramente riéndose de ella. Entonces Darien hizo algo muy extraño: se saltó todo protocolo, la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó en la boca. Fue un beso rápido, pero bastó para hacer ver a todo el mundo que aquella mujer era suya. Serena sintió su erección y, durante unos segundos, se olvidó del dolor. El roce de su boca y de su cuerpo eran una bendición. Respondió al beso durante un instante, hasta que recuperó el sentido común; no iba a fingir sólo para que las cámaras fotografiaran lo que Darien quisiera.

—¿Te ha gustado el partido? —le preguntó él sin soltarla y mirándola a los ojos.

—No he entendido mucho.

—Era la primera vez —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa—. Pero ya verás cómo te acaba encantando —añadió apretándose contra ella un momento más antes de retirarse.

Muchos se acercaron a felicitarlo. Mientras tanto, Rey apenas escuchaba lo que le decía su marido… Le había gustado hablar con la esposa de Darien, de hecho le había parecido encantadora, pero era evidente que se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Nicolas le había dicho además que Darien no la amaba.

Ella, sin embargo, no estaba tan segura.

El modo en que se había abalanzado sobre ella le había recordado a los movimientos de un semental al que acabaran de dejar salir, pero lo más curioso había sido la reacción de Serena, como una yegua tímida. Rey habría jurado que también ella se había excitado…

A Molly también le costaba entenderlo.

Esa misma noche, tumbada entre los brazos de su marido, volvió a acordarse del partido de polo.

—La mujer de tu hermano lo ha pasado mal hoy —comentó Molly.

—Ya se irá acostumbrando —respondió Neflyte—. Debe de ser difícil adaptarse a una posición para la que no ha sido educada, sobre todo sabiendo que lo único que Darien quería de ella era la piedra.

—Quiere algo más que la piedra —aseguró Molly con una sonrisa en los labios—. Creo que es posible que la jequesa Serenity nos sorprenda a todos. Tú hermano está enamorado.

—¿Darien? —preguntó Neflyte, riéndose—. Lo único que ama mi hermano es el poder.

—No estoy tan segura… —respondió Molly mientras en otra parte del palacio, Darien se peleaba con la misma idea.

Lo tenía todo.

Había conseguido lo que siempre había deseado.

Todo el poder con el que soñaba.

Y sin embargo, se sentía vacío.

Recordó el dulce sabor de los labios de Serena. Por un momento la había sentido aflojarse y él se había quedado con ganas de algo más. Por primera vez rompió la promesa de dejarla dormir sola y, excitado e inquieto, cruzó la habitación y fue hasta la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones. Maldijo entre dientes al darse cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave. Tuvo la tentación de llamar, de exigir que le abriera, pero se controló. ¡Un rey no suplicaba!

Faltaba sólo una semana para que ella acudiera a él.


	11. Chapter 10

Diez

Para ser una boda real fue un acontecimiento algo apagado.

Por supuesto, había muchos invitados que los felicitaron cuando debían hacerlo y tampoco faltó el lujo que se esperaba de la boda de un rey, pero con cada fotografía, con cada presentación y cada reverencia, Serena se sentía más y más humillada.

Su boda había sido aquella breve ceremonia civil y la maravillosa noche que habían pasado juntos después, su luna de miel.

Aquello era una farsa.

Claro que también lo había sido la primera boda, se corrigió a sí misma.

Después de la ceremonia, los interminables discursos y la sesión fotográfica, las doncellas la desvistieron y la bañaron, le soltaron el pelo y se lo cepillaron, pero la laca no parecía querer desaparecer y Serena seguía sintiéndolo rígido. Estaba harta de todo aquello, así que les pidió a todas que se fueran y decidió prepararse sola para la noche con Darien. Lo hizo como el que se preparaba para la horca; se puso el camisón de seda blanco que le habían dejado encima de la cama y finalmente abrió la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones.

Al igual que en la primera noche de bodas, el dormitorio estaba iluminado con velas y la cama abierta. No faltaba detalle para la primera ocasión en treinta días en que Darien había insistido en que durmiera con él.

—Toma…

Darien le dio una copa de champán helado, quizá para que se relajara, pero sólo sirvió para recordarle la primera y última vez que había probado el champán, la noche en la que había confundido el brillo de deseo de sus ojos, cuando había sido tan tonta de creer que era por ella.

—Serena, ahora estamos casados con todas las de la ley.

—Lo sé.

—Hoy estabas muy guapa…

Estaba mintiendo y Serena lo sabía. Ella no habría elegido nada de lo que había llevado aquel día; el pesado vestido de satén, los volantes, los bordados que no habían hecho sino aumentar su contundente figura. Le habían recogido el pelo en un moño que le estiraba los rizos y se los mantenía en el sitio gracias a un kilo de laca, y el maquillaje le había hecho sentir que llevaba una máscara, una máscara que seguía sintiendo ahora, mientras Darien le acariciaba las mejillas.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la última vez que había hecho eso y cómo ella se había rendido encantada porque entonces lo adoraba.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo Serena con voz fría, pues quería terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes y darle pronto algún heredero con el que hubiera cumplido con su deber. Así no seguiría humillándola fingiendo que sentía algo por ella.

Se tumbó dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Darien en el colchón. Le parecía imposible haber creído alguna vez que él la amaba, haber corrido a sus brazos sin pensar ni dudarlo un momento, con la certeza de que su amor la mantendría a salvo.

Pero ¿qué amor?

Sintió sus manos en los brazos y después en la cintura, sintió sus besos en la nuca. El movió la mano hasta la parte delantera del camisón y la coló para acariciarle los pechos con la habilidad de siempre.

Pero su ternura era sólo una ilusión, pensó Serena mientras sentía que se le endurecían los pezones. No iba a permitir que la conmoviera con sus besos.

—Serena… —le susurró su nombre al oído—, podemos empezar de nuevo esta misma noche. Sabes que no habrá divorcio.

—Ya lo sé —respondió ella con voz tensa.

—Seguro que comprendes por qué hice lo que hice…

—Podrías habérmelo contado en lugar de engañarme haciéndome pensar que me amabas.

Se volvió para mirarlo. Los ojos que lo habían fascinado estaban llenos de lágrimas y dolor y la boca que había visto reír, que lo había besado tan íntimamente, se torcía de rabia y humillación.

—¿Te reíste mucho al comprobar lo fácil que era seducirme?, ¿te sentiste muy satisfecho por lo poco que te costó que la gorda de tu criada se echara a tus brazos?

—No permito que me hables así. Soy tu rey.

—Lo sé —espetó ella—. No lo olvido ni un momento.

Entonces Darien le dio la vuelta a la situación. Se apoderó de su boca, la poseyó con la lengua mientras le separaba las piernas con la rodilla para buscar su clítoris y despertarlo con caricias.

Serena odió su propio cuerpo por el modo como respondía a él: odió sus pezones por la manera como buscaban la boca de Darien, pero no iba a moverse, no iba a rendirse a él por mucho que se lo suplicara el cuerpo entero.

Estaba ya a punto de penetrarla mientras seguía besándola. Darien se sumergió en ella fácilmente porque, por mucho que se odiara por ello, su cuerpo estaba preparado para él. Sin embargo, siguió inmóvil mientras él se movía, pues sabía que si lo perdonaba en ese momento, estaría perdida para siempre.

—Serena…

Estaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Serena necesitó todo su autocontrol para no moverse con él; por mucho que lo deseara, no iba a darle esa parte de ella, por mucho que se lo suplicara.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de todo… —siguió susurrando él sin dejar de moverse, llenándola—. Vamos a recuperar lo que teníamos.

—No podemos.

Él subió la boca por su mejilla hasta notar el sabor salado de las lágrimas.

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser la de antes —le exigió.

—¿Quieres que finja?

Darien se detuvo en seco, sin acabar.

—Eres mi esposa —dijo en una especie de rugido—. Comprendo que te enfadaras, pero ya está bien. Esto ya ha durado demasiado —quizá no fuera demasiado, admitió para sí y, aunque apenas podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, le ofreció una disculpa completamente inusual en él—. Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por todo eso, pero debes saber que siendo mi esposa tendrás todo lo que desees. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar atrás lo demás? ¿Por qué no puedes ser la mujer que eras cuando se suponía que iba a durar sólo una noche?

—¡Porque entonces confiaba en ti! —el rugido de Serena fue tan intenso como el de él—. ¡Ahora no puedo volver a confiar en ti!

—¿Entonces es así como va a ser?

—No puede ser de otra forma —dijo entre sollozos.

—Se supone que tengo que masturbarme con mi propia esposa… imaginando que se mueve como solía hacerlo.

—¡Sí! —respondió mientras las lágrimas le empapaban el rostro. Odiaba que fuera así, pero no podía ser de otro modo—. Si quieres herederos… ¡sí!

Darien estaba furioso.

Siempre… siempre había una solución, al menos con las mujeres.

Pero no con Serena, o con Serenity, como la llamaba ahora todo el mundo.

Era la esposa perfecta; discreta en público y, en privado, no lo agotaría con continuas preguntas. De hecho no le exigía absolutamente nada.

Pero era como si el fuego de su interior se hubiera apagado.

Por muy cara que fuera la ropa que llevara siempre parecía mal vestida.

El maquillaje no conseguía resaltarle los rasgos.

Todo el mundo daba por hecho que se había casado con aquella mujer gorda e insulsa sólo para hacerse con el diamante.

Todo el mundo… incluyéndola a ella misma.

Todo el mundo incluido él, sin embargo…

Cada noche, en la soledad de su habitación, sabiendo que ella estaba a sólo unos metros, Darien apretaba los puños para resistirse a la tentación de llamarla, pues sabía que no serviría de nada.

Podría buscarse una amante, pero no deseaba hacerlo.

Quería lo que habían compartido en el desierto y en su noche de bodas.

Quería que todo el mundo viera lo hermosa que era. Echaba de menos su conversación, el brillo de su mirada mientras hablaba, las bromas que habían compartido, y añoraba sobre todo lo que había probado una vez, lo que habían sido en otro tiempo.

No habría herederos hasta que ella cambiara de opinión.

No volvería a estar con ella hasta que Serena lo deseara tanto como él.

Se mantendría firme hasta que fuera ella la que acudiera a su lado, eso era lo que decidía cada noche antes de quedarse dormido.

Y cada mañana despertaba con un sobresalto… al darse cuenta de que era inútil.

Está furioso.

Consigo mismo.


	12. Chapter 11

Once

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —le preguntó Darien, mirándola por encima del periódico.

—Tengo que prepararme para la ópera —respondió Serena, atemorizada sólo de pensar lo que le esperaba.

Calista recibía la visita de un príncipe griego y su prometida, y toda la familia real iba a acompañarlos esa noche, primero en la ópera y luego saldrían a cenar y a bailar en el yate real, lejos de las cámaras. Para Serena sería una noche más de vergüenza, consciente de las caras de burla de todo el mundo cuando vieran aparecer de nuevo a la ridícula esposa del rey.

—Y también tengo las lecciones, claro.

Darien sabía que le resultaba humillante que la enseñaran a hablar, a saludar a los distintos dignatarios, pero era esencial.

En su rostro cansado apareció una inusual sonrisa al imaginar a la Serena de antes charlando con algún embajador o rey extranjero, riéndose y diciendo «no sea tonto» cuando le hicieran algún cumplido.

Ella, por supuesto, no vio su sonrisa, pues tenía la mirada clavada en el mantel mientras se bebía el café, vestida, una vez más, con otra enorme creación de su modista, que con la intención de disimular sus curvas, las escondía bajo prendas sin forma alguna. A Serena le habría gustado tener el valor necesario para preguntarle a Darien si podía ir a Aristo por unos días para visitar las tiendas de algunos diseñadores o al menos pedir que le enviaran a alguien que le diera un aspecto más moderno.

Sin embargo, no podía molestarlo con algo tan trivial.

Ya tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza.

Desde que se había hecho público el paradero del diamante Stefani, Aristo estaba sumido en la confusión. La noticia de que el rey de Calista iba a gobernar la isla había provocado el temor no sólo de la familia real, también del pueblo, una sorpresa y un temor que también se habían dejado sentir en Calista.

Los habitantes de Calista tenían miedo de que el rey fuera a sentirse dividido entre los intereses de dos pueblos muy distintos. El día anterior habían ido a ver a Darien los ancianos de varias tribus del desierto, algo que no solía ocurrir, pero querían comunicarle su preocupación y habían acampado frente al palacio a modo de protesta. Serena había visto la consternación en el rostro de su esposo cuando Hassan le había dado la noticia y Darien se había acercado a la ventana a ver cómo el pueblo que más quería amenazaba con darle la espalda.

Como era de esperar, se había enfrentado al problema de inmediato. Había invitado a los ancianos a entrar en el palacio y había intentado tranquilizarlos por todos los medios, pero el gesto sombrío con el que había aparecido a la hora de la cena daba a entender que la reunión no había ido nada bien.

Y la sombra no había desaparecido aquella mañana mientras se tomaba una segunda taza de café después de no haber querido comer nada. Vestido con ropa occidental y con la inquietud reflejada en la mirada, Serena pensó que Darien nunca había tenido un aspecto tan salvaje. A pesar de su aparente calma, ella percibía su tensión. Ese día iba a viajar a Aristo para reunirse con la familia real, que aún trataba de asimilar el golpe de que el rey de Calista tuviera en su poder el diamante Stefani y la noticia de que Armando había tenido una amante durante años, una amante con la que además había tenido una hija…

Serena.

—Hoy va a ser un día complicado… —dijo ella, tratando de ofrecerle un poco de apoyo.

Sin embargo, parecía que Darien no lo necesitaba.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó—. Por fin se va a cumplir el legado de Christos, el diamante y las dos islas volverán a estar unidos. Y habrá un solo rey… ¡un rey fuerte! Seguro que es mejor así que con el príncipe Endy, que ni siquiera quiere ser rey —su mirada la desafió a llevarle la contraria.

—De todas maneras… —insistió Serena— va a ser difícil paradlos.

—No estoy de acuerdo —respondió él, apretando los dientes—. Malaquite renunció al trono por amor—le recordó en tono burlón, porque consideraba ofensiva semejante decisión—, Endy no quiere ser rey. Su esposa, Selene, acaba de tener un bebé.

—La pequeña Alejandra —añadió Serena con una sonrisa, pues había leído la noticia.

Darien no perdió el tiempo con sensiblerías; se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—A Selene le encanta su trabajo; prefiere diseñar coronas a ponérselas. En realidad, les estoy haciendo un favor a todos.

Dejó a un lado el periódico y se puso en pie. No iba a despedirse de ella con un beso y Serena lo sabía, pues desde que se había negado a fingir siquiera un mínimo de pasión durante el sexo, no había vuelto a haber ni una sola muestra de afecto, ni había vuelto a intentar hacer el amor con ella. Pero ella sabía que Darien no aguantaría mucho tiempo así, todo el mundo conocía la intensidad de su apetito sexual. Cada noche, temía que hubiera llegado el momento en el que se dejara llevar por los deseos de su cuerpo y se buscara una amante, pero prefería eso a rendirse.

Él le había hecho mucho daño con sus mentiras, con el modo en que había jugado con las emociones de ella para conseguir lo que quería.

Y sin embargo, seguía amándolo.

Aunque también seguía enfadada con él.

Detestaba que un hombre con tanta pasión fuera capaz de mostrarse tan frío y carente de emoción, que pudiera ser tan despiadado cuando se trataba de luchar por el poder.

—Sé amable con ella.

Vio la tensión que provocaron en él aquellas palabras antes incluso de que se volviera a mirarla.

—¿Con quién?

—Con la reina Neherenia —Serena respiró hondo antes de añadir—: Sé amable, por favor.

—No creo que haya sido una sorpresa para ella —respondió él, quitándole importancia—. No es nada raro que los reyes tengan amantes. Neherenia estaba prometida con Armando mucho antes de conocerlo, fue un matrimonio de conveniencia, no por amor.

—No —susurro Serena—. No —repitió con más fuerza—. Aunque se casara con él por obligación, aunque al principio fuera un matrimonio de conveniencia…, tuvieron cinco hijos, Darien.

—También podríamos tenerlos nosotros… —volvió a encogerse de hombros— si dejas de lado este jueguecito tuyo.

—No es ningún juego —espetó ella—. Los hombres podéis entregaros al sexo sin sentir nada más, las mujeres no.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Cuando una mujer hace al amor, ama al hombre con el que está, al menos en ese momento.

—Claro, ¿y tú lo sabes por tu larga experiencia? —le preguntó con sorna.

Serena lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de responder.

—No tiene nada que ver con la experiencia… Lo sé porque sé cómo somos las mujeres. Es lo que yo siento, estoy atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor. Estoy segura de que Neherenia amó a Armando, así que por favor… —se atrevió a seguir mirándolo a los ojos mientras lo contradecía—, te pido que seas amable con ella.

Darien no dijo nada, salió de allí y Serena tuvo la certeza de que no iba a hacerle caso; seguramente ya habría olvidado sus palabras. Se acercó a la ventana y vio la limusina que lo llevaría hasta el avión privado, y lo único que sintió fue alivio.

Sin la presencia de Darien, respiraba con más facilidad y podía pensar con mayor claridad. Así que decidió aprovechar al máximo cada minuto de su ausencia para acabar con la confusión que sentía.

—Es hora de las lecciones, jequesa Sserenity… —anunció una doncella con corrección, pero sin respeto ni amabilidad, del mismo modo que la vestían y la peinaban.

Ella no quería jugar a la jequesa aquel día. Sólo quería estar a solas para intentar asimilar todos los cambios que había habido en su vida.

—Cancela las lecciones de hoy —dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de la doncella—. Me duele la cabeza.

—Pero el programa dice…

—Cambia el programa —espetó Serena, enfadada, asustada y harta de sentirse como una marioneta—. Quiero que lleven a mi habitación las cajas que trajeron de mi casa. Y no quiero que nadie me moleste después —dijo al tiempo que se disponía a salir del comedor.

—Tenemos que prepararla para esta noche…

—Haz que me traigan mis cosas —insistió ya desde el pasillo.

En aquel momento no le importaba lo más mínimo la función de esa noche, se contentaba con sobrevivir a los minutos siguientes.

Nadie parecía saber cómo reaccionar ante el repentino cambio de la siempre dócil Serena, especialmente cuando el rey acababa de marcharse. Pero a ella lo único que le preocupaba era examinar el contenido de aquellas cajas, llevar a cabo una tarea que había pospuesto demasiado tiempo.

Quería saber la verdad… Buena o mala, necesitaba conocer toda la historia.

Darien estaba en otra limusina, cruzando las modernas calles de Aristo, cuando recibió la primera llamada de Hassan, que le comunicó que la jequesa Serenity no sólo había cancelado las lecciones, sino que se había encerrado en su habitación con las cosas de su madre.

Darien sonrió de manera involuntaria ante la pequeña insurgencia de Serena.

Sabía que ocurriría.

El pájaro que había atrapado y enjaulado volvía a agitar las alas y, aunque le inquietaba la idea, se sintió orgulloso.

De ella.

—Haced lo que ella diga —ordenó Darien a un perplejo Hassan.

Darien se bebió de un trago el vaso de agua helada que le sirvió su secretario, pero a pesar del frescor y del aire acondicionado de la limusina, empezó a sudar en el momento que apareció ante él la fachada del palacio de Aristo. Las palabras de Serena retumbaron en su mente mientras se abrían las puertas. Entonces vio a la reina Neherenia esperándolo acompañada de algunos de sus hijos.

«Sé amable con ella».

Mientras subía los escalones, lo único que le preocupaba a Darien era que jamás se le habría ocurrido sin la ayuda de Serena.

Armando la quería. A medida que leía las cartas que su padre había escrito a su madre, a Serena se le desgarraba el corazón.

Todas y cada una de las páginas, escritas a mano, transmitían la agonía del hombre que se había convertido en rey de Aristo tras la muerte de Christos y la división del reino. Leyó la presión que había supuesto para él ejercer de pronto el papel de rey y la agonía personal por la que había pasado al tener que decidir entre su corazón y su obligación. Y más adelante, leyó con lágrimas en los ojos la triste conclusión a la que había llegado: había ganado el deber por el bien de su pueblo.

Pero sí que la había amado.

Darien estaba en lo cierto. Kionia era el lugar de escapada de los miembros de la familia real, el único sitio en el que podían refugiarse sin temor a que los vieran. Por eso, y a pesar del matrimonio de Armando con Neherenia, los amantes habían acordado reunirse allí cada año, el dieciocho de mayo.

Hasta que su madre se había quedado embarazada y había preferido criar sola a su hija antes que avergonzar al rey. Debía de haber sido una decisión triste y difícil para su madre, pero también para su padre, que nunca había sabido siquiera de su existencia.

Trató de buscar su certificado de nacimiento en la caja para ver si todas las fechas encajaban, pero se quedó helada al darse cuerna de que lo que estaba leyendo no era un certificado de nacimiento…

Un sudor frío le empapó la espalda cuando, poco a poco, asimiló la importancia de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Armando se había casado con su madre.

Sus padres se habían casado el dieciocho de mayo de mil novecientos sesenta y ocho…, dieciséis años antes de que ella naciera. Serena volvió a buscar en la caja frenéticamente para intentar encontrarle la lógica a algo imposible de todo punto.

Aquello no había sido una aventura, ni un breve romance; sus padres habían estado casados… Siguió buscando entre los papeles con la certeza de que en algún momento se habrían divorciado discretamente, pero como no encontró nada, siguió leyendo las cartas. Percibió la creciente desesperación de Armando cuando le suplicaba a Ikuko que respondiera y luego le imploraba que no dijera nada, que nadie debía saber que no se habían divorciado.

Serena se quedó mirando el certificado de matrimonio con los ojos como platos, sin parpadear. No habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero de pronto se movió y agarró el teléfono.

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

Con cada mensaje parecía crecer la urgencia. Serena exigía ahora que le enviasen diseñadores y maquilladores de Aristo. Darien, sin embargo, no respondió a los mensajes, sino que siguió hablando con la reina Neherenia como jamás habría imaginado que podría hacerlo.

—Discúlpeme, me temo que tengo que responder a esta llamada… —dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir haciendo caso omiso de los intentos por ponerse en contacto con él. Además estaban llamándolo al número que sólo se debían utilizar en caso de emergencia.

La reina Neherenia, que hacía ya mucho había pedido al sequito que los dejara a solas, se excusó amablemente para dejarlo hablar en privado.

—Su esposa ha pedido que le lleven el diamante Stefani.

Darien no respondió de inmediato, guardó silencio y miró a su alrededor, a la habitación en la que llevaba toda la tarde. En lugar de los retratos formales que adornaban otras estancias del palacio, allí no había más que fotos familiares. Armando y Neherenia con sus hijos. Endymion, Andrew, Amy, Hotaru y Malaquite, el primogénito, al que habían educado para ser rey, pero que había elegido el amor de su esposa. Mina, y había renunciado a su legítimo derecho.

Pero ¿y si hubiera decidido ser rey y por ello hubiese renunciado al amor? ¿Qué habría sido de él? Quizá se habría vuelto loco.

Endy estaba preparándose para ejercer de monarca, pero realmente no quería hacerlo.

Después estaba Andrew, que se había alejado de todo aquello y vivía con Lita, el amor de su vida, en Australia…

Sintió que le latían las sienes mientras Hassan le pedía que reaccionara.

Había escuchado a la reina Neherenia con la misma atención con la que había escuchado a su esposa.

El dolor que había visto en los ojos de ambas mujeres lo había puesto enfermo. Tanto sufrimiento… ¿para qué?

¡Por poder!

El poder de hacer daño, de destruir, de arruinar vidas y familias, de separar las islas para después exigir que volvieran a unirse… en una unión falsa y llena de resentimiento.

—Como es natural, yo le he dicho que era imposible —la voz de Hassan estaba provocándole náuseas—. Le he hecho creer que sólo Su Majestad conoce la combinación de la caja fuerte en la que se encuentra la piedra…

—Las piedras —corrigió Darien.

Dos piedras, dos familias y todo el sufrimiento que se habían provocado.

—Como te he dicho antes… —Darien se aclaró la garganta antes de terminar la frase— haced todo lo que os pida mi mujer. Y no volváis a mentirle.

—Pero Majestad… —protestó Hassan.

—Tenéis que tratarla con el respeto que merece la esposa del rey Darien Al'Chiba. El respeto que merece la jequesa Serenity, que es algo que no habéis hecho en estas últimas semanas. Dadle lo que os exija, y no quiero que nadie vuelva a molestarme con semejantes trivialidades.

Al salir de la sala, sin apenas creer aún lo que acababa de decir, se encontró con el rostro amable y cansado de la reina.

—¿Le apetece que demos un paseo? —le preguntó Darien, que de pronto se sentía enclaustrado y necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Claro —respondió la reina— Espero que vaya todo bien —añadió más tarde, mientras paseaban por los jardines.

—¡Parece que no! —dijo él con una tensa sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que lo tienes todo bajo control.

—¿Alguna vez conseguimos tal cosa?

—No —admitió Neherenia.

—Pero lo intentamos —insistió Darien, seguramente para convencerse a sí mismo.

—Sí. Pero cuando por fin aceptamos que no tenemos el control es cuando realmente vivimos. Darien, sé que no habrá sido fácil para ti venir a hablar conmigo de asuntos tan privados. La noticia no me ha asombrado tanto, siempre supe que lo nuestro era un matrimonio de conveniencia, que el corazón de Armando no me pertenecía. Estaba casi segura de que tenía una amante… Durante mucho tiempo me sentí atrapada, mis hijos eran toda mi vida. Odiaba el protocolo, las niñeras, los internados que los alejaban de mí —hizo una pausa y lo miró con ojos cansados, pero orgullosos—. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto, Darien?

—Será un honor.

—Yo amaba a mi marido —confesó con una leve sonrisa—. Al principio, no. Los primeros diez años de matrimonio fueron difíciles y muy tristes para mí. Me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a mis obligaciones y a mis hijos. Y de pronto un día… —habían dejado de hablar y Darien la observaba atentamente— fue como si mi marido me viera por primera vez. Creo que al final surgió el amor entre nosotros. Creo que también él me quiso.

—Estoy seguro de ello —respondió Darien, mirando a aquella mujer elegante y llena de dignidad—. Supongo que sabe que entre Armando y yo no había demasiada simpatía, pero coincidimos en muchas ocasiones y siempre me fijé en lo orgulloso que se le veía cuando estaba con su esposa, una expresión que no se puede fingir. Y le oí hablar de Su Majestad con mucho cariño.

—Gracias —susurro la reina—. Este encuentro de hoy me tenía muy nerviosa, estaba preocupada por mi familia; lo último que esperaba es que tu visita me hiciera sentir en paz conmigo misma. Sé que aún quedan muchas cosas de qué hablar, pero quiero darle las gracias por venir con tanta amabilidad.

—En realidad, debería darle las gracias a otra persona —admitió con gesto pensativo al tiempo que volvían a echar a andar y Darien comenzaba a hablar con una sinceridad que jamás habría imaginado en sí mismo. Una sinceridad que le permitió recibir consejos de la matriarca de la familia real de Aristo.

Más tarde, mientras repasaba los acontecimientos del día, Darien reconoció que no tenía el menor control; quizá hubiera una fuerza desconocida que lo guiaba, pero él no tenía control alguno.

La había atrapado y enjaulado, pero ahora la puerta estaba abierta.

La había domesticado y aun así se había rebelado.

Si ella lo elegía, era libre para marcharse. El único verdadero descubrimiento que hizo Darien fue que la amaba.

Desde luego fue divertido.

Los diseñadores que acudieron desde Aristo si sabían qué hacer con su figura y con sus curvas, e incluso consiguieron que volviera a sentirse guapa con sus cumplidos. También el peluquero sabía qué hacer con su pelo. Con sólo unos toques, el maquillador consiguió que el rubor natural de sus mejillas no desapareciera sino que además acentuara el brillo de sus ojos azules.

Por supuesto nada de eso impresionó a Hassan.

—El rey ya está de camino —anunció el antipático ayudante tratando de ser amable en el momento en que le llevó la preciosa joya.

Serena llevaba ahora un vestido nuevo que le marcaba milagrosamente la cintura y que, en cierto modo, se parecía al que ella misma había creado aquella mágica noche en el desierto.

—Ha ordenado que esté usted preparada para salir enseguida…

Serena lo interrumpió con una sonrisa.

—¡Ya lo estoy!

Así que se tumbó en la cama a esperar pacientemente a que llegara el momento.

—Tenemos que irnos ya si queremos llegar puntuales, pero cuando volvamos… —Darien estaba cansado, pero eso no le impidió darse cuenta de que Serena estaba espectacular, increíblemente bella con un vestido de seda que le había devuelto el aspecto de antes, y con un brillo peligroso en los ojos—. Tenemos que hablar…

—Habla.

—Ahora no hay tiempo.—De acuerdo —ella se levantó de la cama con la elegancia de un gato.

Darien la siguió con la mirada mientras se dirigía al tocador. Serena vio cómo se le tensaba la mandíbula al ver cómo se ponía el diamante Stefani al cuello. La piedra descansó en el escote que tan bien conocía.

Donde debía estar.

—Ay, perdón —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Había olvidado que teníamos prisa. Toma… —le tendió el certificado de matrimonio de su madre y vio cómo él meneaba la cabeza con impaciencia.

—Ya te he dicho que no hay tiempo, Serena…

—Serenity —lo corrigió—. En realidad soy la reina Serenity de Aristo…

Esa vez él sí que agarró el papel. Serena esperó a ver cómo cambiaba la expresión de su rostro, pero tal cambio no llegó. Claro que, ¿desde cuándo mostraba Darien sus emociones?

—Majestad… —Hassan abrió la puerta prácticamente al mismo tiempo que llamaba—, si quieren llegar a tiempo…

—¡No vamos a salir! —gritó Darien, pero no tardó en recuperar la calma—. Pon alguna excusa y di que no podemos ir —ordenó antes de echarlo con un gesto.

Sin embargo. Serena tenía otros planes.

—¿Por qué no vamos a ir? —preguntó ella, sonriendo al tiempo que agarraba el bolso de pedrería y se dirigía a la puerta—, ¡Yo estoy deseando salir!


	13. Chapter 12

Doce

No había presencia tan explosiva como la de una pareja que había pospuesto una pelea para salir.

Darien, que siempre se había preciado de conocer bien a las mujeres, había descubierto ese día que aún le quedaban muchas lecciones por aprender. Se había dado cuenta de que la disculpa llena de ternura y sinceridad que pensaba ofrecer después de haber hablado con Neherenia llegaba demasiado tarde, era demasiado insignificante e insuficiente.

En lugar de los nervios y la incomodidad que solía mostrar cuando se acercaban a una multitud que los esperaba, aquella noche Serena tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Darien percibió la sorpresa de la muchedumbre al ver aparecer a Serena en la alfombra roja y presenciar la belleza que él siempre había visto en ella.

No sólo estaba bella; resultaba cautivadora, fascinante y muy peligrosa. Atraía la atención de todos los presentes con su conversación y su delicada risa. La joya que descansaba entre sus pechos aquella noche sólo era una sombra de la mujer que la lucia.

En el plazo de sólo unas horas se había convertido en una mujer, una verdadera mujer.

La ópera fue una tortura para Darien. Apenas podía aguantar sentado junto a una Serena emocionada, que reía y lloraba con Carmen, que incluso se dignó a hablar con él en el entreacto. Darien reconoció el peligroso juego que había puesto en marcha.

Estaba dándole una lección.

Le mostraba todo lo que podría haber sido, todo lo que él nunca jamás podría tener.

—¡Ha sido una noche maravillosa! —comentó Molly con una cálida sonrisa mientras se dirigían todos hacia los coches.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Neflyte con gesto aburrido—. Yo estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Tú no, Darien?

—Nosotros no vamos a ir al yate —se apresuró a anunciar Darien—. Mi mujer no se encuentra bien —añadió al tiempo que agarraba de la mano a la sonriente Serena, que no podía disimular que estaba a punto de explotar—. Le duele la cabeza.

La expresión de su rostro era, más que peligrosa, temeraria, lo que demostró al desafiarlo en público por primera vez:

—¿Sí? —dijo con una risilla nerviosa—. Bueno, si tú dices que me duele la cabeza, será porque me duele.

El trayecto de vuelta en coche fue insoportable.

El silencio y la tensión contenida hicieron que ambos salieran disparados de la limusina y se dirigieran a toda velocidad a la habitación de Darien.

Estaba enfadado, furioso con ella y, sin embargo, la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No vuelvas a hablarme así en público! —le ordenó.

—¡No lo haré! —respondió ella con la misma furia—. Porque no van a volver a vernos juntos en público, Darien.

Él había sabido que llegaría aquel momento desde que le había contado toda la verdad, no sólo por el certificado de matrimonio de su madre. Seguía sin querer enfrentarse a aquello, pero esa vez era por motivos distintos.

—Serena, sé que hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

—Parece que ahora que ya no soy la hija ilegítima de Armando, mi opinión sí cuenta y te interesa escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

—Nada más volver te he dicho que teníamos que hablar. Llevo lodo el día pensando en ti, en nosotros.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó con asombro, desafilándolo y creyendo que con eso se sentiría satisfecha, pero no experimentó dicha satisfacción—. Yo también he estado pensando, Darien. Voy a dejarte. Esta misma noche me marcho a Aristo y me llevo el diamante que me pertenece legítimamente. Sé que vas a intentar impedírmelo —se apresuró a decir antes de que lo hiciera él—, y sé que firmé que la piedra te pertenecía desde el momento de la boda, pero en ese momento yo desconocía su valor… Ahora, como reina, voy a buscar asesoramiento legal.

—Vas a destruir dos islas por culpa de nuestros problemas —señaló Darien.

Serena no permitió que aquellas palabras le hicieran daño.

—A ti no te importa el pueblo de Aristo. Lo único que te importa es el poder.

—¡Tienes razón! —Darien la agarró de la muñeca cuando se disponía a marcharse—. Ya te he dicho que he estado todo el día pensando en ti. Quería decirte que siento mucho lo que te he hecho…, siento haberte engañado. Por fin me he dado cuenta del daño que te he hecho.

—Vaya, ¿así que te has dado cuenta?

—Serena —le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos para pronunciar las palabras que llevaba toda la noche queriendo decirle— Me he dado cuenta de que te amo…

—¡Sinvergüenza! —exclamó con rabia—. Es curioso que decidas que me amas justo cuando yo te quito el poder que tanto deseas. ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida, Darien? —le golpeó el pecho, pero él siguió sin inmutarse—. ¿Piensas que voy a volver a creerme tus mentiras, que puedes humillarme una y otra vez y que voy a permitirlo?

—Yo odiaba a Armando desde el día que Setsuna me contó la verdad —le confesó con gesto firme mientras ella iba de un lado a otro de la habitación como un león enjaulado—. Odiaba a Armando con tal fuerza que era peligroso. Ahora me doy cuenta del daño que ha causado ese odio, pero en el momento creí que tenía razón.

—Porque Armando gobernaba Aristo y tú deseabas su corona…

—No —Darien negó con la cabeza. Sabía que era momento de confesar toda la verdad, el oscuro secreto que tanto tiempo llevaba ocultando—. Armando y Setsuna eran hermanos de padre. Christos adoraba a Setsuna, pero, como primogénito, Armando se convertiría en rey.

—Todo eso ya lo sé —lo interrumpió Serena con impaciencia.

—Entre ellos siempre hubo celos y rivalidad, pero cuando Christos decidió dividir el reino, las cosas empeoraron.

—Eso también lo sé —insistió Serena, a la espera de las mentiras con las que Darien intentaría salirse con la suya una vez más.

—Setsuna se quedó embarazada de un encargado de mantenimiento…

Serena sintió que el corazón se le detenía dentro del pecho. Sabía lo mucho que Darien apreciaba a su madrastra y estaba segura de que jamás la difamaría con semejante mentira. Claro que debía recordar que se enfrentaba a un hombre implacable, capaz de decir cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que pretendía.

—Armando se puso furioso al enterarse de la vergüenza que iba a caer sobre la familia. Tuvieron una pelea y Armando la golpeó. Setsuna cayó al suelo y perdió el bebé… Setsuna fue una magnífica madrastra, pero habría dado cualquier cosa por tener sus propios hijos. Ella misma me lo dijo, aunque me aseguró también que estaba muy orgullosa de todos nosotros. Yo mismo vi el dolor y la tristeza que Armando le había provocado y juré vengarme de él. Desde ese día he hecho todo lo posible por conseguir esa venganza, pero en mi empeño te he hecho daño a ti, a la mujer que amo, y ahora también a Neherenia. Cuando se entere de la verdad… —Darien cerró los ojos al pensar en el sufrimiento que iba a ocasionarle la noticia a aquella reina orgullosa y digna—. No soy mejor que Armando.

—¡Has estado a punto de convencerme! —exclamó Serena al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama secándose las lágrimas con una mano temblorosa—. No aprendes, ¿verdad? Si me hubieras dicho que lo que querías era el diamante, que necesitabas un matrimonio de conveniencia, lo habría aceptado. Incluso comprendo qué es lo que te ha impulsado a actuar de ese modo y por qué no has podido perdonar a Armando, pero no sé cómo te atreves a decir otra, vez que me amas…

De los labios de Serena brotó un sollozo que procedía de lo más profundo de su ser.

—Yo te quería mucho —añadió entre lágrimas y sollozos—. Tanto que habría aceptado incluso que tú no me amaras. La primera noche acepté las condiciones encantada, pero entonces me mentiste… me hiciste creer que… que me amabas… —cada palabra le quemaba en la boca y le partía el corazón. Se sentía avergonzada y humillada por haberlo tomado en su boca, por haberse estremecido entre sus brazos pensando que él la consideraba bella—. Y ahora me mientes otra vez. Ahora que estás a punto de perder Aristo, decides de pronto que me amas…

—Serena, hoy me he dado cuenta de que, a pesar de lo mucho que lo detesto, Armando y yo somos iguales.

—Tienes razón. ¡Los dos tenéis debilidad por las criadas!

—No —dijo él, implorándole con la mirada, suplicándole que lo creyera—. Él amó a la madre y yo amo a la hija.

—Y los dos habéis hecho daño a las mujeres que decís amar —añadió ella, llorando—. Hay heridas que no pueden cerrarse, Darien.

—Puede que con el tiempo…

—No —aseguró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Enviaré a alguien a buscar mis cosas.

El pánico se apoderó de él al oír aquello.

—¿Te vas a ir ahora? —si al menos pudiera decírselo otra vez, si dispusiera sólo de una noche para convencerla, quizá entonces… La agarró del brazo para intentar detenerla—. Es muy tarde.

—Sí, para mí es demasiado tarde —respondió ella, zafándose de él—. No puedes servir a dos amos. ¿Cómo pensabas que podrías ayudar al pueblo de Aristo si tu corazón pertenece a Calista, cuando lo que quieres de Aristo es venganza?

—¡Calla! —exclamó Darien.

—Eso es todo lo que vas a obtener de Aristo y de su reina a partir de ahora: ¡silencio! —le gritó antes de salir de la habitación y huir del hombre al que amaba porque, si se quedaba allí un minuto más, tenía miedo de creerse sus mentiras para no tener que vivir sin él.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, desesperada por estar sola. Al encontrarse con Hassan abrió la boca para pedir el avión privado, pero luego volvió acerrarla.

Era más valiente con Darien que sin él.

—Necesito pensar… —le dijo a Hassan, y le pidió que la llevara a algún lugar donde pudiera hacerlo a solas—. No le digas al rey dónde estoy —le ordenó una vez él la condujo a una sala que resultó ser el despacho donde se habían casado, donde Darien le había hecho renunciar por escrito al diamante.

Donde había confiado en él.

Al otro lado de las ventanas se extendían los jardines, ahora a oscuras, de donde llegaba el olor a flores y a aire fresco. Más allá estaba el desierto…

Allí era donde iba Darien a pensar, cuando necesitaba encontrar soluciones. De pronto comprendió por qué lo hacía.

Aquello era un palacio, no una prisión, pensó Serena al darse cuenta de que las puertas estaban abiertas. Aquellas puertas estaban ahí para impedir que la gente entrara, no que saliera. Nada más cruzar la gran puerta exterior se volvió a comprobar si podría volver a entrar y, tal y como había previsto, descubrió que estaba cerrada, que no podía abrirse desde fuera. Sintió un gran alivio.

Echó a correr y sólo unos minutos después se encontró ya en la arena del desierto.

Estaba demasiado furiosa como para tener miedo. Furiosa con Darien por haberle mentido, furiosa con su madre por haberse marchado sin contarle nunca la verdad, por haberle negado el derecho a saber quién era en realidad.

Gritó de rabia y de furia.

Estaba tan furiosa con el mundo entero que corrió y corrió sin parar.

Furiosa también consigo misma.

El desierto no le daba miedo… Podría morir allí y la encontrarían años después, con el collar colgando del cuello de su esqueleto. Siguió corriendo porque si no lo hacía, quizá se viera tentada de volver.

Finalmente el cansancio pudo con ella. Entonces se sentó sobre la arena y lloró.

¿Cómo era posible que pensara en volver después de cómo la había tratado? A pesar de la vergüenza y el dolor que le había provocado, seguía deseando volver con él.

Porque cerrar los ojos y convencerse de que Darien la amaba sería mejor que vivir sin él.

¿Cómo iba a estar mejor sin él si lo amaba con toda el alma? ¿Cómo podría ser mejor dormir sola que con el hombre al que amaba?

Vio las luces del palacio a lo lejos y deseó volver para aceptar lo poco que pudiera darle Darien de sí mismo. Quería creer que era ella la que lo hacía sonreír de vez en cuando, quería sus besos fingidos, su cuerpo… Y se avergonzó de su propio deseo.

Se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó en el suelo, implorándole al desierto que le devolviera su dignidad, que hiciera desaparecer el deseo como había desaparecido otras veces, cuando él había intentado abrir la puerta aquella noche y la había encontrado cerrada, cuando la había besado después del partido de polo o cuando había estado dentro de su cuerpo en su noche de bodas…

Ya se le pasaría, se prometió a sí misma por enésima vez.

Terminaría por pasársele.


	14. Chapter 13

Trece

Darien ya había sentido aquello antes.

En una tierra distinta, en otro tiempo, recordaba haber entrado al dormitorio de su padre la noche en que su madre, la princesa Saffiya había muerto. El llanto del recién nacido Zafiro era el único permitido.

—¡Sé fuerte! —le había dicho su padre, el jeque Ashraf, apretándole el brazo a su hijo cuando lo que Darien habría necesitado habría sido un abrazo—. No debemos buscar respuestas.

Y años más tarde, en la misma habitación en la que se encontraba ahora, su padre le había pedido lo mismo mientras su nueva esposa, Setsuna, lloraba desconsoladamente por la pérdida del pequeño Zafiro.

Sentía lo mismo, pero diferente.

Un movimiento en el jardín atrajo su atención, pero no hizo demasiado caso; ya se encargarían los guardias. Después oyó un grito, quizá había habido una pelea, pero no le importaba, miró a la tierra que tanto consuelo le había dado y deseó que se lo diera también ese momento.

Pero ahora era diferente.

Porque el rey de ahora sí lloraba.

—Majestad… —lo interrumpió Hassan suavemente.

—¡He dicho que no me molesten! —gritó Darien sin volverse a mirarlo, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar.

—Lo sé. Majestad. La jequesa Serenity me pidió que no le dijera dónde estaba, pero es que se ha ido…

—¡Ya lo sé! —debería sentir vergüenza y rabia, pero sólo sentía tristeza y un terrible vacío.

—¡Pero no podemos permitírselo! —le imploró Hassan.

—Tiene derecho a irse —dijo Darien con cansancio.

—Pero quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir.

—Que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir —de pronto no le importaba el caos que sin duda llegaría, sólo le importaba haber perdido a Serena.

—Pero no podemos dejarla sola en el desierto—insistió su ayudante.

Y Darien sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

—¿Está en el desierto?

—Ha salido corriendo del jardín en dirección al desierto —le explicó Hassan con evidente preocupación.

—¿No se ha ido a Aristo?

—¡No! Estaba muy alterada. Yo la dejé en el despacho, pero hace ya más de una hora que salió de allí y no la encontramos.

Darien nunca había tenido miedo al desierto. Lo respetaba, pero no lo temía… Sin embargo, en ese momento lo aterraba.

La oscuridad era casi absoluta por la ausencia de la luna, el aire era frío y no haría sino enfriarse más con cada minuto que pasara. La idea de que Serena estuviera allí sola hizo que el rey Darien Al'Chiba sintiera miedo por primera vez en su vida. Le aterraba que la tierra que amaba le arrebatara la vida a la mujer que amaba aún más.

El helicóptero se elevó hacia el cielo.

Darien pilotaba mientras Hassan controlaba el foco con el que la buscaban.

No buscaba el diamante, ni a la reina Serenity de Aristo, sino a Serena.

Su Serena.

La mujer que lo había amado con la misma intensidad con la que sabía ahora que también la amaba él.

Sólo podía pensar en ella, allí sola, en medio de aquella oscuridad.

—¡Ahí! —gritó Hassan por enésima vez—. Ahí detrás.

Darien giró en el cielo mientras Hassan enfocaba en busca de la sombra que creía haber visto, pero había habido tantas que Darien no se atrevió a albergar esperanzas. La sombra se hizo más clara a medida que el helicóptero descendió: era Serena sentada en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo y con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho.

Por eso odiaba la cetrería, pensó Darien mientras sobrevolaba su presa. No se sentía poderoso, no quería abalanzarse sobre ella, sólo quería que estuviese bien, quería que le diera una oportunidad más para decirle que la amaba y que era completamente libre.

—¡Que todo el mundo detenga la búsqueda! —ordenó Darien— ¡Apaga el foco, Hassan!

Terminó por pasársele…

Serena oía ladridos de perros a lo lejos, oyó un helicóptero y vio la luz iluminando el desierto.

Se quitó el colgante y extendió la mano, preparada para dárselo.

Que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Sintió el viento de la hélice en la cara, la arena golpeándole las mejillas. Se llevó la joya al corazón por última vez mientras Darien se aproximaba. No levantó la vista, esperaba que el desierto le dijera qué debía hacer.

—¿En necesario que ella lo sepa? —Serena no lo miró cuando se sentó a su lado—. Si te doy el diamante y continúo siendo tu esposa, si seguimos como antes…

—No podemos seguir como antes —aseguró Darien—. Si hay algo que he aprendido estas semanas, es que la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

—No puedo hacerle esto a la reina Neherenia —susurró Serena—. Quería irme, pero cada vez que pienso en ella…

—Eres una buena persona —dijo Darien—. Por eso todo esto te resulta tan difícil.

—No podía quedarme en el palacio contigo —siguió diciendo ella con verdadera desesperación—. Pero si es lo que debo hacer…

—Olvídate del deber —dijo Darien por primera vez en su vida—. Olvídate de las obligaciones y del protocolo, al menos por un momento. Aquí en el desierto se puede descubrir la verdad.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida de oír aquellas palabras salir de su boca. Abrió la mano y la extendió hacía él.

—Tómalo, por favor.

Él agarró la piedra que había buscado tan desesperadamente, tomó el poder y la venganza que tanto había deseado y, sin dudarlo un segundo, volvió a ponérsela a Serena alrededor del cuello para que la piedra descansara allí donde debía hacerlo.

—Podría hacerlo solo, pero sé que gobernaré mejor contigo, con la mujer amable, dulce y sexy que eres —sonrió con ternura y sinceridad—. Ningún rey prepara café a su doncella, por mucho que ésta llore. ¿Te acuerdas, Serena?

—Claro que me acuerdo.

—Un rey no le cuenta sus temores a los sirvientes, ni a nadie… Me he dado cuenta de que ya entonces te amaba como te amo ahora.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Un rey no hace el amor con su doncella, puede acostarse con ella… pero no hace el amor —añadió, quitando importancia a cualquier otro encuentro que hubiera tenido con otras mujeres, porque ahora sabía que aquello era distinto. Entonces le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra sí—. Aunque yo no lo supiera, aquella noche hicimos el amor, Serena. No fue sólo sexo.

Cuánto deseaba creerlo ella.

Y cuánto miedo le daba hacerlo.

—Cuando volvimos al palacio, mis asesores me dijeron que no era necesario que me casara contigo, que podríamos recuperar la piedra de todos modos. Todo el mundo estaba encantado… menos yo. Así que les dije que me había acostado contigo.

—Se lo dijiste —murmuró ella.

—Pero parecía que eso no suponía ningún problema… —siguió contándole mientras le acariciaba el pelo y el cuerpo—, hasta que les confesé que no había utilizado protección. Que era posible que te hubieras quedado embarazada.

—No fue así.

—No, pero yo no quería esperar a comprobarlo porque entonces podrías irte —le tembló la voz por un momento—. No quería perderte, de modo que pensé que así podría retenerte. Pero a ti no te gusta que te retengan, ¿verdad?

Ella negó contra su pecho y Darien cerró los ojos con un profundo alivio. Era la única mujer en el mundo que lo amaba tal como era, no por su título.

—Realmente vivirías en una tienda de campaña, ¿no?

—La verdad es que preferiría una de lujo como la tuya, pero… —se echó a reír por vez primera desde la noche de bodas y a Darien le pareció el sonido más hermoso del mundo—. Sí realmente creyera que me amas, iría al fin del mundo contigo.

—¿Qué te parece sí te llevo a la tienda y nos quedamos allí todo el tiempo que sea necesario para convencerte?

—No podemos —dijo ella, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba—. Tenemos muchas cosas que solucionar. Debemos decidir qué vamos a hacer, cómo vamos a decírselo a la reina Neherenia… —Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al pensar en todo lo que les esperaba, pero entonces él la besó con tal ternura y tal amor que se dio cuenta de que ya la había convencido.

—Aún tengo el certificado de matrimonio —le recordó Darien—, así que nadie va a enterarse por ahora… Vamos a encontrar juntos una solución, pero, por una vez en la vida; el deber puede esperar. ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que es poder decir eso?

—¿Sabes lo maravilloso que es oírlo? —respondió ella—. Dime, sí vamos a la tienda, ¿cómo vas a convencerme de que me amas?

—Así… —susurró antes de besarla en la boca.

—No parece muy convincente —protestó ella, porque si realmente la amaba, debería hacerle el amor allí mismo. Por el momento, ella ya había empezado a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa para poder acariciar aquella piel que tanto había echado de menos—. Hazme el amor, Darien…

—Encantado —respondió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que siempre le derretiría el corazón—. ¿Le digo a Hassan que vuelva dentro de un rato, o confiamos en que mire a otro lado?

—¡Hassan! —exclamó ella.

Le encantaba verla sonrojarse, le encantaba que se olvidara del séquito y del protocolo, que fuera capaz de dejarlo todo de lado para ocuparse de lo que realmente importaba.

—Vamos —Darien se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse también; después la llevó de la mano hasta el helicóptero—. La tienda nos espera.


	15. Epilogo

Epilogo

Serena miró por las enormes ventanas la inmensidad de las aguas que unían las dos islas.

Estaba temblando de los nervios cuando vio entrar a Darien vestido con el uniforme militar. Sin embargo, a diferencia del día de la boda, no estaba nerviosa por él, sino por el enorme compromiso que iba a aceptar aquel día.

—Estás preciosa.

Desde luego lo estaba, allí de pie, en medio de la habitación donde sin duda la habían concebido, Serena intentó asimilar todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses. En los siete meses que habían transcurrido desde la boda, el odio que Darien había sentido hacia Armando había ido desapareciendo gracias al amor de su esposa.

La fecha original de la coronación de Endy era en enero, pero con todo lo que había sucedido, habían tenido que fijar la coronación de Serena para mayo.

Para el dieciocho de mayo precisamente.

El aniversario de boda de sus padres.

Llevaba puesto un vestido dorado que le llegaba hasta los pies y que resaltaba delicadamente sus curvas. Su peluquero preferido le había recogido el pelo en un moño alto y suelto, para que le resultara cómodo.

—La belleza no va a hacerme mejor reina —miró la carta que tenía en la mano—. Es de Malaquite y Mina —dijo con un hormigueo en el estómago—. A Malaquite lo prepararon para ser rey. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo mejor que él?

—Porque, te guste o no, es lo que te corresponde legítimamente por nacimiento —le explicó Darien con ternura—. Yo he luchado mucho con ello, pero desde otro ángulo. Yo no nací para ser rey y sin embargo, lo soy. A veces la vida cambia y lo único que podemos hacer es seguir el nuevo camino.

Serena lo miró con sorpresa.

—Es lo mismo que dice Malaquite en su carta. Os parecéis en la manera de ver las cosas.

—Sí, ya me había dado cuenta —admitió él—. La verdad es que siempre he admirado a Malaquite y siempre creí que sería un buen rey, aunque yo deseara gobernar también Aristo. Por eso no comprendía que renunciara al trono por amor, y pensé que jamás podría comprenderlo —miró a los ojos a su amante, a su esposa, a su reina—. Ahora sí lo entiendo.

Serena le dio la carta, que él leyó detenidamente antes de devolvérsela.

—Parece muy feliz.

—Sí —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Cuando Mina y él dijeron que no vendrían, pensé que quizá fuera por resentimiento, pero no es así. Tenían buenos motivo para no venir… ¡Mina está a punto de dar a luz a su segundo hijo!

—No creo que sea una coincidencia —Darien sonrió también—. Hoy todos vamos a dar un paso adelante, a aceptar nuevas responsabilidades y nuevo retos… —se acercó a acariciarle la mejilla—. Vas a hacerlo muy bien. Eres inteligente y buena y has nacido para esto —aseguró con absoluta firmeza, porque era lo que pensaba.

Serena había sabido aplacar el dolor que le había provocado a la reina Neherenia la noticia de la bigamia de Armando. Ella misma se lo había contado con extremo cuidado y sensibilidad, y la había abrazado cuando Neherenia había sentido que todo su mundo se derrumbaba.

Pero Darien la había ayudado a reconstruirlo.

La vergüenza de Neherenia se esfumó cuando el hombre que podría haberlos destrozado se mantuvo junto a la familia Karedes en el momento de hacer pública la noticia para evitar rumores, secretos y habladurías.

Darien y Serena habían insistido en que la familia Karedes mantuviera su condición de miembros de la realeza, porque el pueblo de Aristo los quería y también los necesitaba.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo distinto que habría sido todo sin ti? —preguntó Darien mirándola a los ojos—. Naciste para esto. Llevas la sabiduría en las venas y haces que el reino de Adamas sea mejor sólo por el hecho de tenerte.

—Pero vas a tener que ayudarme.

—Nos ayudaremos mutuamente.

—Cuéntame otra vez lo que vamos a hacer… —los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de ella.

—Vamos a recorrer las calles de Aristo para que conozcas y saludes a tu pueblo. Después llegaremos al palacio y tendrá lugar la ceremonia de coronación tal y como la hemos ensayado. Más tarde habrá discursos, luego la cena y una fiesta en la que podrás saludar personalmente a todos los dignatarios… —la miró de nuevo a aquellos maravillosos ojos azules—. Va a ser un día agotador.

—¿Tú has preparado tu discurso?

—Sí —respondió al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla y la estrechaba en sus brazos para comenzar juntos el día más importante de las dos islas.

Atrás quedaban para siempre el poder que tanto había perseguido y la venganza que había creído necesitar.

—Juntos gobernaremos el reino de Adamas y, algún día, se unirán las dos mitades del diamante y las dos islas. Selene ya ha empezado a diseñar la nueva corona que, si Dios quiere, llevará algún día nuestro heredero o heredera —de pronto vio que algo cambiaba en el rostro de su mujer—. ¿Serena?

—Serenity —corrigió ella con una sonrisa picara—. Tienes que acostumbrarte a llamarme así.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro.

—Ya sucederá.

—Lo sé.

—Y si no sucede, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros.

—Eso también lo sé.

—Me lo dirías si hubiera algo que te preocupara, ¿verdad? Sabes que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que el día de hoy te resulte lo más fácil posible…

—Sí, lo sé.

Cuanto deseaba decírselo.

Llevaban siete meses casados y, un mes tras otro, Serena había contenido la respiración para después soltarla con decepción. Tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo estaba teniendo hijos y, aunque Darien no había hecho el menor comentario y ella estaba segura de su amor, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo con él. Quería el heredero que necesitaba el reino y, por fin, iba a tenerlo.

El médico la había examinado el día anterior y se lo había confirmado, pero aún no había tenido un momento para decírselo a Darien. Se habían acostado a las dos de la madrugada, después de una fiesta previa a la coronación, y habían tenido que levantarse de nuevo a las cinco. La noticia era demasiado importante como para dársela apresuradamente, así que Serena había decidido que se lo contaría esa noche, cuando se quedaran a solas, cuando pudieran olvidarse de las obligaciones durante un momento.

—Majestad…

Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y Serena agarró del brazo a su esposo y salió de allí con la certeza de que siempre lo tendría a su lado, para apoyarla y ayudarla.

Se quedó sin respiración cuando se abrieron las puertas del palacio y vio los coches que formaban la comitiva.

Darien y ella iban en un descapotable color crema. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente que quería felicitarla y a los que ella saludaba sonriendo.

—Tu pueblo está contento —dijo Darien.

—Saben que el reino de Adamas está en buenas manos.

Por fin llegaron al palacio.

Serena temblaba a causa de los nervios, pero Darien la agarró de la mano hasta que no tuvo más remedio que soltarla.

El resto del camino debía hacerlo sola.

—Estás impresionante —le dijo Rey al tiempo que le daba un abrazo.

—Estoy aterrada—admitió Serena, aceptando encantada la amistad y la sabiduría de su cuñada.

—Yo también tengo miedo —dijo Molly al acercarse con su embarazo de nueve meses y tan hermosa como siempre—. ¿Y si rompo aguas durante la ceremonia?

Serena se echó a reír y se dio cuenta de pronto de que, en realidad, no eran más que un grupo de mujeres, de amigas, que trataban de ser felices.

—¡Puede darme un ataque! —anunció Rey, riéndose también—. Te juro que si rompes aguas, me tiraré al suelo y formaré tal escena que nadie se fijará en el charco.

—¿Lo prometes? —le preguntó Molly.

—Por supuesto —respondió Rey y les agarró las manos a sus dos cuñadas—. Juntas hasta el final.

—La esperan —le dijo Hassan amablemente. Jamás lo habría imaginado, pero Hassan resultaba de gran ayuda en muchas ocasiones.

—Estoy muy asustada, Hassan.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó el fiel ayudante.

—Porque no soy lo bastante buena —admitió, temblorosa.

—Su Majestad es mejor que buena —Hassan miró a la reina de Aristo y habló con total sinceridad—: Para mí es un honor y un orgullo servirla.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó mientras empezaba a oírse ya la música de la ceremonia—. No tengo educación, no soy más que una criada, ¿cómo puede ser un orgullo servirme? ¿Cómo puedes saber que voy a hacerlo bien?

—Porque lo sé —se limitó a decir—. Simplemente lo sé.

Todos los rostros se giraron.

Excepto el de Serena.

Deseaba buscar a Darien con la mirada, pero debía mirar al frente mientras daba los pasos más importantes de su vida.

Su esposo la esperaba junto al trono de Calista mientras ella avanzaba.

Hacia la reina Neherenia.

Para Serena era la más hermosa y elegante de todos los presentes.

Era ella la que iba a ponerle la corona.

Fin


End file.
